Backstage Switcharound
by Shadow King
Summary: When Ken and Daisuke don't take their acting jobs seriously, something extremely weird happens.. AU fic, only those with weird humor admitted.
1. Broked

Mwuah ha ha, another one, and I'm not even finished the others. Oh well, I'll try my luck/ attempt humor. Xx;  
  
Think I can do it? *Listens to a wide range of "BOO!!" and "You Suck!" and "Hell no!"* Mann, you're nice. Pssh. Oh yeah? Well I'll try it anyways! O_O!  
  
Guess what? Here's a special technique, which you can't flame me. ..I don't know whether it would work or not, because, you see.. It's advice from an idiot; My own mind.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Digimon! Ha! And guess what!? There's a warning too!  
  
Warning: May suck!  
  
- Deh Shadoh Kingeh.  
  
  
  
...Guess what again!? o_O;...IT'S ME AHAHAHA XD LOL yes not him. No. Him. No. *Pulls the camera away from King boy and yanks it towards her, filming all crooked like.* Whai helloouuuuu TV land. XD It's deht Danneh here. o_O;  
  
*Smirks* Well, with thee help of the Amazing Idiot With A Purpose, who COULDN'T pull off humor? ;) XD Lol! Yes! Me uun S.K. here are collaborating on this; should be wild eh? ^^ Knowing the two of us. LOL, knowing me period. And me and him as a combo. XD Oooh, the chemistry. Electric! **  
  
~PsYchoDanneh~*  
  
Daisuke runs up and grabs the camera away from Danneh, holding it and staring into the front lense of it, looking all blurred and out of focus.  
  
Daisuke: You don't want to see these scenes! Run away and don't let these two warp your mind! Run I say! O_O;;  
  
S.K. grabs the camera away and shoves Daisuke…someplace.  
  
S.K.: Don't be afraid little reader.. You won't get mind warped. No, no, not at all. ^______^;  
  
D: Oh, no, we would never do that to you...o_O;;  
  
  
  
The camera flickers on, static breaking through the clear image of a blank wall. The view shutters and quakes as Ken grabs the camera, sliding his fingers into the side strap of it. Looking straight into it, his violet eye blinks at the video camera. "Is this thing on..?" He asks into it, pulling his head away he looks at it puzzled.  
  
"Depends if the red light is blinking, doofus." Miyako snorts sarcastically from behind the camera.  
  
"Shut up woman, I'm not a doofus. You're a freak." Ken mutters, swinging the camera around to stare into Miyako's red face as she fumes. Her purple hair around her face is straight, freshly combed. "See? I know how to move this thing. Too bad your ugly face is what it moved to." He smiles contently, watching through the eye extension of the camera to the lens. Her face started to boil up over the light bronze of her skin to an angered fluster.  
  
[S.K.: Two points for Ken. o_o]  
  
Focusing the blur of the view, he adjusted a knob on the backset of the camera, getting now a clean picture of the frustrated Miyako. He grinned. "Oh look, the monster has come back from hell." Ken chortles from behind the camera, the view zooming back from Miyako's face to show that she's wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans, a white wall with a Digimon 02 poster behind her. An open doorway against the one side of the wall is slowly approached, seen through the shaky camera view.  
  
[S.K.: You said it. Miyako; the bitch from hell.  
  
Miyako: Shut up brat!  
  
S.K.: Tell the truth and I get bitched at. Go figure.]  
  
"Ken you loser! God!" Miyako huffed from behind the camera once more, her footsteps sounding as she walked behind him, his face looking through the camera as he exits the room.  
  
"Well, not as much of a loser as you are, fruit head." He remarks, continuing to walk down the hall, still peering through the camera, which is recording. Coming to a wall, they turn and head down another hallway, Miyako still reluctantly following behind Ken.  
  
"..Anyways, welcome to Behind The Terrible Scenes of Digimon Season two, starring all the people you originally know already." Ken announces, grinning into the camera as he turns and look at a vending machine, the reflective view of the glass showing half of his head hidden by the camera with the blinking red light. He's dressed in normal street clothes, a black t-shirt and skater pants.  
  
"Terrible my butt." Miyako grumbled, half of her seen in the reflection of the vending machine. She reaches into her pocket and slips a few coins into the machine, her arm showing in the camera's view. Choosing a chocolate bar, the camera view watches as it slides out of it's slot and falls down into the place to grab it.  
  
"..I thought you were on a diet." Ken smirked sarcastically, the view of the camera watching as his arm shoots out and slides into the slot to grab the wrapped Snickers bar. Showing it to the camera, Miyako's hand snatches it away.  
  
[S.K.: She –needs- a diet. o_o;]  
  
Sliding the camera view up her chest to her face, she gives it a death glare. "Hmph, you think this beautiful body needs a diet? Look at you, doughboy." She snorts, reaching her arm past the bottom of the camera to poke him in the gut. The view of the camera dips as she makes contact with his stomach.  
  
"Hoo, hoo." Ken announced flatly. He raised a narrow eyebrow under his overhang of purple bangs and grew a taunting smirk, raising the camera up at Miyako again for this one. "And if you're so disapproving of my body, then why do I catch you gawking at it all the time?" He zoomed in on her face for the juicy reply. "...Well?" He asked, after he'd stumped her into silence. He smiled demonically. "...We're waiting."  
  
Miyako's surprised face flushed with a soft cascade of vibrant blush, and he looked at her for a moment with his satisfied stretch of lips. Suddenly getting an idea, he swayed with the camera and started to dance, singing, as Miyako gasped in embarrassment, hiding her face more.  
  
"Ooh, I'm! Too sexy for my shirt!" He grooved, twisting his body around. "Too sexy for my shirt!" He curved his back, doing a pelvic thrust. "Uhn! So sexy it huurrrrrts..." He stopped and snickered, playing with the focus of the camera, zooming in and out a few times on her. "You'd know, wouldn't you? Slamming into walls while you're walking because you can't take your eyes off me and my hot bod."  
  
[S.K.: Pfft, I'm sexier than –he- is. _]  
  
Miyako jerked her hand from her face down to her hip again. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, folding her arms. "Ugh, retard!" Dropping the subject, she stalked off somewhere and yelled back at him. "And my diet was over yesterday!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, sure! Just keep thinking that Miyako, we all believe you." He nodded his head frantically with a wink. The boy shrugged with one shoulder. "Cheat if you want. Doesn't bother me." Ken grinned and snorted, turning away from the vending machine and Miyako to continue his way down the hall with the video camera. "Fat porky fruithead."  
  
[S.K.: The Ichijouji boy is just killing the Inoue girl today, fans.]  
  
"I heard that, Ichijouji!" Miyako called, her voice sounding far away. The sounds of her running footsteps get closer as she approaches from behind, walking alongside the camera. "I'd shut up if I were you." She warned, the camera view briefly hit to the side of the wall.  
  
"Oh you look like a kiwi lime and you know it." He retorted sourly, narrowed eyes still focused on walking. "And could you move to the side a little please? You're ruining my show with your looks." Ken argued, continuing to walk ahead, the video camera's view being jogged by each step. A grey doorway comes into view against the white walls, the camera turning and focusing on it. A strip across it labels "Digimon 02 Set- Personnel ONLY"  
  
[S.K.: Ooh, three pointer.]  
  
"Why the hell are you doing this anyways, Kenny?" Miyako questions, the door opening as Ken steps through into a new environment of criss crossing wires, the walls appearing metal like those of a truck shop. The place totally empty lighted only by various studio lights and make-up section lights. Taking it all in, panning out across it slowly, different sets stand against the walls, looking rather alien to their surroundings.  
  
"Because I'm bored and there's nothing else to do, Miyako. You didn't have to tag along you know, I'm having enough 'fun' on my own." Ken's voice sighs from behind the camera. Slowly and jaggedly it makes its way over to the Kaiser's Control Room. The darkness of it already made clear as their footsteps echo against the walls of the place.  
  
"Well that solves it." Miyako says, the view of her crossing her arms showing up on camera as she steps into the camera's way, the Kaiser's Control Room behind her. Sliding around her, the camera's angle changes as Ken sits down in the Kaiser chair, lazily looking up at the monitors with the recording camera.  
  
"And here is the place where...I get to watch all the other places," Ken spoke for the camera with a lifted brow, easing the camera view over the monitor screens.  
  
"You're just wasting your time, kid." The nearby girl snorts, her voice closing in on the camera as her long lavender hair drapes over the front of it. A muffled noise is heard as she kisses him outside of the cameras view.  
  
"Ack, cooties!" Ken sputters, jerking his head away from the camera, accidentally dropping it on the ground he breaks away from Miyako and leans ahead, looking down at the camera with his eyes widened in shock. His face comes to relief as he stares into the lens, seeing the red light still blink. "That was a close one.." He grumbles, reaching down and grabbing it again.  
  
[S.K.: Only cooties? I bet she has more than that. _]  
  
"Can't do my show with a broken-" The screen goes blank and fuzzy. Concluding the first half of Ken's incomplete Behind The "Terrible" Scenes of Digimon 02 episodes. 


	2. Meeting of a Crazed Fan

"Damn, I can't believe you just broke my camera.." Ken muttered, looking down at the camera that just shut off on him a few moments ago. Raising his head to peer through dyed dark blue strands of hair, he eyes Miyako grudgingly with his light violet eyes. Snorting, he slides out from beneath her over the opposite arm of "his" chair. Crouching his knees as he lands on the floor, he stands up to his full height again.  
  
Casting a glance over his shoulder at Miyako, who was just leaning against the black and dark blue chair with an upraised eyebrow, he just shook his head, the wild strands of his hair cascading across his light colored face and eyes.  
  
"Geez boy, you'd think that was your own soul I damaged." Miyako huffed, strolling over to him as he made his way from the set, holding his precious camera in both of his hands, staring down at it. Reaching out a hand, she grabs his right shoulder, stopping him as he raises his head and turns around to look at her.  
  
"What now?" He asks in almost an annoyed sigh, looking at her with a blank expression. In the dim light of the studio, his violet eyes seem darker than usual, his expression cold like the jerk he played on the TV show. His eyebrows furrowed in suppressed anger, he waits, folding his arms across his chest, gripping the camera in one hand.  
  
Taken aback by his expression, Miyako let go of his shoulder and edge a small inch away from him. Her eyes widening in a little surprise, she blinked it away and stared back at him. "I just wanted to say I was sorry!" She snapped, turning away on her heel she stalked out of the opposite exit of the studio, storming away.  
  
"Ugh.." Ken groaned, raising a hand to his face he pressed his fingers into the side of his cheek, watching Miyako storm away from him. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered what exactly happened just now, and who caused it. All he knew was that his video camera was broken and he had to get it fixed.. after he checked it out himself.  
  
"Yo DUDE! What's up, yo?" A familiar voiced laughed as the other boy came running over to Ken from the doorway he was heading to. With a grin he leaped up in front of Ken's face. "Look, there's the enemy now, why you lookin' so horrible?" Daisuke asked, sounding a little concerned through his typical playful attitude.  
  
Reaching out a fist, he punched Ken playfully on the shoulder, "I'm looking for food, want to catch something with me? You can help me slay dinner. I'll give you 25%" Daisuke chuckled, looking over Ken's shoulder at Miyako as the door slammed.  
  
"Girl troubles? Harsh dude." Daisuke blinked, turning his chocolate brown eyed gaze onto Ken's trouble face again. Raising an eyebrow, he reached out and grabbed the Japanese boy's arm and pulled him along. "Come, don't wanna be early for the studio food, it tastes exactly like cafeteria food." Daisuke shuttered, not paying attention to Ken's slouch of a walk.  
  
Walking out the same doors Miyako came from, they ended up on the sidewalk of Mainstreet. Looking around, Daisuke let go of Ken's arm and reached into his red sports jacket for his sunglasses. Pulling them out, he puts them on and looks at Ken again, noticing the broken camera in his friend's hands.  
  
"Mind if I take that for a moment?" He asked, just grabbing it out of Ken's hands, appearing to be taking it from him clumsily, he handled it perfectly with ease. Holding it up in front of him as Ken stood by with a worried look on his face, Daisuke ignored it and stared at the camera from all sides.  
  
"There's your problem." The tanned boy announces, pointing to the battery pack on the bottom of the camera. "Tab is broken and it's not being held in properly. A little duct tape would do the trick." Daisuke grinned, handing it back to Ken who looked a little more relieved.  
  
  
  
"Really? Whoa, I thought I wasn't going to live for the next rolling of film. My mom gave me this and told me to take care of it while I had it, not to mention get some shots of the studio and stuff. Actually I want to make my own show, a Behind-The-Scenes show." Ken explained, cradling the camera in his firm grip.  
  
Daisuke nodded with his usual grin he had both on set and off set, looking at Ken from behind his masking sunglasses. His short brown hair done up in fashionable spikes along with the rest of his clothing; A pair of black jeans, a white tucked in t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, and a red and black sports jacket.  
  
"So, where to dude? Pizza or-" He jerks his head over his shoulder at the studio door they just left. "- Plastic?"  
  
Ken shrugged, looking at Daisuke who was just a little shorter than he was, though seeming to look older with his hair and the way he was dressed. Holding back a laugh, he also thought of his squeaky voice he had to use on set, which totally contrasted against his looks.  
  
"Pizza sounds like the best choice though, right?" He asks in his usual calm voice, he was glad to actually talk normally without the strain of anger. Usually a lot of yelling and screaming and growling, which he had to do on set, was hard for his throat to take hours at a time.  
  
Daisuke nodded again, turning his head away from Ken to look at the street before them. Looking both ways to check for cars, he strolled out onto the deserted roadway, casually walking over to the Pizza Hut across the way.  
  
Watching Daisuke go, Ken blinked his violet eyes and shook his head, waking out of whatever he was troubled over. Making a note to himself that it was over and thing would be okay; he strolled out behind Daisuke, falling into casual step as he approached the shorter boy.  
  
"So why do you want to make a "Behind-The-Scenes" show anyways, Ken?" Daisuke asked over his shoulder, hearing Ken trail up to his side as they crossed the street. Sliding his hand into his pockets, he waited for the older boy's answer.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Being around the studio is fun and all that whatever stuff, but simply being around it? Why not do something while we're staying here and filming? It would be a lot better than just being cooped up in our rooms all day." The longhaired boy explained, his lengthy bangs whisking across his face with the own breeze he was creating by walking briskly across the street.  
  
Setting foot on the concrete of the sidewalk, Daisuke turned his head up in thought. "Yeah.. But we -are- doing stuff you know, like reading over our lines for one thing. There's also plenty to do here, in Los Angeles. For one thing, I know a Japanese boy like you hasn't been here in America before. We could tour this place around for a while you know. Maybe even get lost." Daisuke laughed, walking into the store, he held the door open for Ken.  
  
Walking into the Pizza Hut in front of Daisuke, Ken looked over his shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. "I may have come from Japan, but that doesn't mean I know nothing about America." He stated, crossing his arms across his chest, still holding onto the camera. Closing his eyes, his huffed and looked at Daisuke.  
  
Daisuke shrugged, he began to walk over to an unoccupied table and sat down. "Hey don't get all defensive on me Ken. I know you may have studied America, but guess what? That doesn't mean you've experienced it. Like.. America may influence your country a little.. Well, a lot, but, thing are totally different over here in America. Take.. Uhm... Like, oh!" His eyes widened, as he slammed his palms down on the tabletop. "Ya know that thing?? Ya know like that one, with the thing on it? Yeah, and you twist it? Dude and you know when like... Okay, so there's this thing, right? And...it's got swiss cheese on it? Totally, and..." Daisuke's eyes lost Ken's grip as he studied a more interesting specimin, walking to the table.  
  
"What...?" Ken raised his eyebrow tenderly, being left to figure out on his own what exactly had swiss cheese on it. Listening to his friend space out, he stared across the table at him, whom of which was obviously caught in a stare at something behind him. "...Earth to Bravo Team." He blinked.  
  
"Uhm... I'll get back to you on that one..." Daisuke trailed off, eyeing the waitress as she walked over to them as they stood talking.  
  
Looking at Daisuke in puzzlement, Ken raised an eyebrow at Daisuke as he practically drooled at the young waitress who walked up to them. She turned to him after taking one disgusted look at Daisuke. "Hello, I'm Tiff and I'll be your server. Would you like anything to drink?" She said, eyeing Daisuke out of the corner of her green eye.  
  
Ken looked at Daisuke, raising an eyebrow with a shrug he looked back up at the waitress. "Guess.. pop." He said sounding unsure. The waitress blinked her green eyes at him,  
  
"..Pop?"  
  
"Yeah.. pop."  
  
"Okay, what kind?"  
  
"..What kind is there?"  
  
"Well, there's a- Hey, have I seen you before?" She asks, peering at him in recognition.  
  
Ken blinked, looking back at her with a surprised look on his face. "..I don't think so. I don't know you." He said, casting a glance to Daisuke who grinned a little. He reached across the table and poked him, "don't forget, you're on a world wide TV show, Ken." He snickered, sitting back in his seat.  
  
"Ken. Oh! Ken Ichijouji! The boy genius and evil Digimon Emperor! Thought I saw you before." The waitress grinned, popping a stick of gum into her mouth. She looked at him thoughtfully, "you sure are a lot cuter in person though. My little brother watches Digimon, saw it from the first season. Little guy, I swear he's obsessed with it."  
  
Ken blushed a little, pinkish color coming into his cheeks as he was recognized from the television show. He smiled and nodded his head, wondering why she was babbling on about the show and who he was. All the while he heard Daisuke chuckling on the other side of the table.  
  
"And you, you must be the DigiDestined leader, Daisuke." The waitress smiled, turning away from Ken and looking over at the laughing boy. Put on the spot, he managed to keep with cool, not blushing at all when she noticed him. Ken made a face while the waitresses back was turned.  
  
"Two cokes please." Daisuke interrupted the waitress with a raise of two fingers and his request. He grinned up at her as she blinked and wrote it down, almost blushing a little as she realized she was babbling on and on about the show and who they were when they noticed it.  
  
As she walked away to get their drinks, Ken eyed her back wearily, sliding against the corner of the booth they were sitting at. "Well.. that was interesting. I know who I am now." He snickered, looking away from the waitress to Daisuke who grinned a reply. Reaching for his menu, he opened it up to a world of pizza's and toppings, the smell of food making him hungry as ever. 


	3. Cootie Monster

"So, pepperoni or meatlovers?" Daisuke wondered, raising his head to look up at the ceiling, away from the mouth watering choices read off the paper. The light reflected off the moist surface of his light brown eyes as he thought. Lowering his head, he looked across the table at Ken, who had his head down and looked like he was concentrating hard on what he was reading.  
  
"Yo, Cyclopes, burning a hole through the menu won't help with choices." Daisuke mused, flicking the top edge of Ken's menu with his index finger, waking him up as he raised his head to blink questioning violet eyes at him. Raising an eyebrow, he didn't bother to blow the loose hair away from his face, though he usually has his hair in a styled mess.  
  
A grin slowly passing across his smooth lips, Ken shrugged and looked back down at the menu. "Well I have no idea what to get. They all look like good choices, and they sound like good choices." He said meekly, keeping his head down and looking at the Pizza Hut menu.  
  
"How about pepperoni? That's always a good choice. One of the best I'd say." Daisuke grinned, leaning against the table, placing his arms on it. Looking at Ken's camera, he remembered his idea and raised an eyebrow. Reaching over and tapping his index finger against the hard surface of it, he looked at Ken. "Still wanting to make your Behind-The-Scenes?"  
  
Ken looked at up at the noise, finding himself looking straight into Daisuke's eyes, asking him about his idea. Nodding his head slowly, he blinked. "Of course I am. I want something to do and this sounds like fun. Getting to know the DigiDestined and the Digimon Emperor behind the scenes. Sounds like a cool idea, don't you think?"  
  
Daisuke shrugged, looking away from Ken and up at the roof thoughtfully. "Well I don't know. Do you even know -how- to work a camera?"  
  
Ken gave him a blank look, "I know the basics."  
  
"Oh come on Ken. If you don't know anything else, then it would seem like a crappy home movie." He stated, still looking at the roof. Resting on his shoulder, he stared at the ceiling lights, turning Ken's seemingly whacked out idea in his mind.  
  
"Yeah, but you overlook one thing, Dai. This is a Behind The Scenes. Meaning, just Behind The Scenes without all that fancy stuff. So.."  
  
"So meaning you wouldn't be able to go public with some lame thing like a home movie. Dude, if you want to make a Behind The Scenes, why not spice it up with pizzazz? I'm sure the directors could help you with it, you know, like all the interviews, shots, takes, etc."  
  
"Interviews!?" Ken's eyes widened at the thought of going public with just a little project he wanted to do, like running around the studio with a video camera, something like candid camera. "Wait, wait, wait, Daisuke. Come on, if this would go all out, it would mean like, not as natural as it would be if I were to just run around with a camera." Ken chuckled a little at that, him, running around with a video camera and capturing the others at the worst of times.  
  
Daisuke sighed, looking at Ken out of the corner of his eyes with a shrug. Shaking his head he rolled his eyes and leaned over his right shoulder to stare at Ken from his awkward place on the table. "Ken, listen dude, it doesn't have to be all crappy like that. Dude, I mean, think interviews man! More claim to fame! Don't you -want- to be famous?!" Daisuke asked wide eyed and looking ecstatic.  
  
"But Daisuke! Yeesh! Come on, yourself!" Ken burst out, rolling his own eyes at Daisuke. He eyed him out of the corner of his violet orbs, staring at him in a way that you could tell he was annoyed and ready to give up and drop the entire conversation. With a snort he shook his head. "I'm already famous enough!"  
  
Just then the waitress walked back over to their table, carrying two drinks on a tray. Grabbing each drink separately, she sets them down on the table in front of Ken and beside Daisuke, raising an eyebrow at his sprawled figure across the tabletop. "Could you -please- get down off the table? You may be famous and all, but you still have to follow the rules of normal everyday citizens." She huffed, poking Daisuke in the shoulder.  
  
Turning her gaze to look at Ken, she smiled and winked at him. "Hey Mr. Ichijouji, Digimon Emperor, do you think you could sign this for me?" She asked, smiling sweetly handing Ken a piece of paper. He took it casually; not noticing it wasn't just a blank piece of paper until he turned it around to look at himself, dressed fully in the Kaiser costume. As soon as he saw his own face, his own smirk, his own co-star Wormmon, his face went red as he raised his right hand up to his face.  
  
"Oh good god.." He mumbled beneath his breath into the smooth palm of his hand. Closing his eyes for a moment, he re-opened them briefly as the embarrassed blush fled from his warm cheeks and ears, only to reheat when he saw the waitress giggling through his fingers. Reaching out his left hand, he took the pen that was offered to him, putting it against the picture and scribbling out his name.  
  
A squeal was released from the waitress standing over him as she watched him sign, making him jumped and nearly drop the pen while he was handing it and the signed picture back to her. She smiled brightly and hugged the picture to her chest. "I'm your NUMBER ONE FAN!" She squealed again, turning around on her heels and running from the table gleefully. Giggling and shrieks of delight were heard in the background, and something about marrying Ken.  
  
Daisuke blinked along with Ken, watching the waitress run away from their table. In unision they slowly turned their heads and looked at each other with puzzled expressions, wondering what the hell to think of what just happened. Raising an eyebrow, Daisuke cleared his throat and sat down in the seat, pressing his back against the wall of their booth.  
  
"Okay then.." Daisuke said, shifting his gaze onto the menus that were still on the table. Sliding his hand out, he grabbed the menu and placed it against his drawn up knee, reading it and trying to forget all about what just happened. Opening his mouth in a yawn, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he drew in a long deep breath.  
  
Ken was still sitting in his seat, facing Daisuke with a blank expression. "Uhm.. Erm.. That was rather…strange." He blinked; shaking his head he leaned against the table, setting his bare arms on the cool tabletop. Sitting there, not paying any attention, he barely heard the waitress approach. Foreign arms wrapped around him and squeezed what little breath he had from the gasp that escaped his throat, his eyes bulging from the compression put around him.  
  
"Ohhh!!" The waitress, Tiff, bounced up and down on her knees, snuggling Ken to her in ecstatic giddiness. "Thank you!! Oh my GOD! Oh my god, OH MY GOD. Oh MY god! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, AHHH!" She screeched right into his ear. "Thank you so so much!!" She chimed, continuing to smoosh him in her glomp. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Feeling him struggle against her grip, she giggled more and kissed his cheek. Keeping her arms wrapped around him, she squeezed him until she couldn't squeeze no more. Which unfortunately for Ken, was a long time. "You're just so kyyuuute!" She smiled brightly.  
  
Ken squeaked, curling his arms around Tiff's to try and pry her off of him. Sticking out his tongue, he chokes out, " you're choking me." Sucking in what little breath he could, he closed his eyes. He opens them again, turning blue and swimming in desperation. "Ugh, gyaahh!" He flailed his arms, trying to push her away.  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened as he leapt over the table to help Ken with prying Tiff off. "Dude! You're gonna kill him! Look! He's turning blue!" Daisuke points out, not paying attention to the entire restaurant looking at their little booth in the corner. Finally pulling her arm away from his throat, she stood up. He listens as Ken lets out a breath of air and sucks a big one back in, his chest heaving.  
  
Plopping back down into his seat, Ken felt the front of his neck for anything broken, that's what it sure felt like anyways. Still in a daze from not getting air, he leans back into the soft plush chair of their booth. Leaning his head back against the seat, he rolls his eyes to look up at Tiff, swallowing before managing a squeak of a voice. "What.. were.. you.. DOING?!" He suddenly snapped, his eyes widening into a deluded stare. He shot up from his seat and grabbed Tiff by the shoulders, shaking her madly, his eyes crazed. "ARE YOU INSANE, WOMAN?!?"  
  
Tiff's own green eyes widened in response, being shaken by this psychotic loon. She pushed him away from her, breaking his grip, and stared at him in disbelief. The look soon turned to almost defiancy. "I was JUST giving you a SIMPLE HUG! Now if you don't MIND..." She rolled her eyes. "What would you like to order??" She huffed, crossing her arms in front of her. Ken collapsed into his booth and onto the table, exhuasted.  
  
Daisuke stared silently at the unmoving Ken. "Uhh..." he started, not bothering to look at the waitress. Ken's face was smashed into the table, hair masking around him, arms lazily sprawled across. Daisuke blinked. "...Just a large pepperoni and that's fine." He saw Tiff nod out of the corner of his eye, then walk away.  
  
Growing curious after more seconds passing by in silence, Daisuke raised an eyebrow at Ken. He still hadn't even twitched. Leaning over across the table, he slowly approached the unconcious violet hair with proceeding caution. Tilting his head, close now to him, he was about to poke the boy.  
  
Suddenly Ken's head bolted up, and he screamed like a sissy girl seeing Daisuke up in his face, nose to nose. His arms flailed, and he toppled back into his booth.  
  
"AHH! IT LIVES!" Daisuke screeched, falling back into his own cushioned seat. He clutched the cotton of the plastic, blinking. He stared at Ken inquisitvely.  
  
"What the hell were you doing?!" Ken ordered. "Trying to kiss me!?" He slapped his forehead, "Jesus!" With a groan, he slouched back into the corner, attaching his hand to his brow, resting his elbow on the table. He eyed the laughing Daisuke out of the gaps between his fingers. "...And what the hell might I add is so funny?"  
  
Daisuke laughed more. "Sorry buddy, was just seeing if you were still alive. Hey, don't get moody on me now. Come on, chill out."  
  
Ken sighed, seeing he wasn't himself either. Sliding his arm across the table comfortably he evened himself out, sitting properly and directly across from Daisuke now. "I'm sorry..." he responded quietly. "..It's just been a long day." Tranquil violets blinked back at Ken as he stared past the miniature icebergs in his drink, onto the liquid's surface.  
  
Daisuke grinned, "Oh, but man! I sure would've loved to have that girl cling to me like that." His grin widened and he folded his arms behind his head, daydreaming.  
  
Ken looked up at him from stirring his soda with his straw. "Hmph," he disagreed, sitting back in his seat. He brushed off his arm sleeve with a glare, "...She had cooties." 


	4. Holy Crackers

Finally walking out of the Pizza Hut, full up on delicious pepperoni pizza, Daisuke and Ken made their way to the edge of the sidewalk. Looking across the road, Daisuke stands beside Ken and simply stares ahead. Wondering if they should go back to the studio, or take a walk down the road to see what other trouble they could get into. Turning his head, Daisuke looked up at Ken.  
  
"To go or not to go, dude? Which one? Pick a choice, any choice." Daisuke grinned, flipping Ken's video camera between his fingers in play. Boredly he glanced down at it, rolling it both ways and turning it. It was a good camera, really durable too. He wondered how the tab could get broken so easily on it. Shrugging, he looked back to Ken, raising an eyebrow. "Man, it takes you that long to make a choice?"  
  
Ken blinked and turned his head to look back at Daisuke, staring into his light brown eyes. He shrugged himself, his black shoulders rising up to the corner of his jaw. "I don't know. I think the studio is a stuffy place to be hanging around in all day. I would like to get my camera fixed.." He trailed off, looking away down at the rows of mini stores and shops.  
  
Thinking for a moment, Ken turned his head and looked up into the Los Angeles afternoon sky. Pulling his right hand up to his face, he looks at his plain barren wrist, remembering he left his watch back in his room. "Hmm.." He hummed to himself inquisitively, looking back at Daisuke again. "Have the time?"  
  
Daisuke blinked, raising an eyebrow at Ken he nodded and soon dropped it, checking his watch. "It's 3:30, why?" He wondered, hanging his arm back down his side again. Cocking his head, he looked at Ken's eyes through the long overhanging blue bangs.  
  
"I asked Hikari to watch Kiyoshi for me, for some odd and strange reason. For once I didn't want him around; he would only irritate me more while Miyako hung around. Oi, Miyako, sheesh." Ken shook his head, continuing to look at Daisuke. "But, I suppose it's been long enough and I'll go check on him now." Turning away from Daisuke, Ken started to make his way across the street to the side door of the Digimon studios.  
  
"Alright then, dude I'll join ya. You may need back up with your little brother around." Daisuke snickered, remembering when Ken tripped over his own kid bro at the studios when they first arrived. They all had a laugh at that; even Ken who didn't mind Kiyoshi too much, the little 7yr old kid was cool for being little.  
  
Ken and Daisuke walked around the long way, which they always had to do if they ever went out the side door onto the sidewalk. The back of the studio was a long fence around the place and it would take twice as long to go that way anyways. The afternoon sun shone overhead of them, slowly making it's way to the west, shadows already began to stretch with it's journey.  
  
Keeping his sunglasses on, Daisuke yawned and kept walking alongside Ken in silence, making a mental note to him that Ken wasn't such a big talker. Finally arriving at the head doors, they walked in behind one another, Daisuke going first this time. He looked around the open area until he found the main desk and the entrance of the hallway that led down to their place.  
  
Rubbing the side of his neck absentmindedly, Ken looked unsurely at the floor while he trailed behind Daisuke. It didn't hurt anymore, but he could still remember the pain and panic that aroused when the waitress came and squeezed the air and almost his life out of him. Strolling in after Daisuke, they were both immediately grabbed by the collars of their shirts and pulled into the studio, as they were about to pass it.  
  
Both letting out a cry of surprise, they were harshly turned around to stare at the mad face of the director. He huffed and placed his hand on his hips looking down at them from his tall point of view. "And where were YOU two? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!" He growled angrily at them.  
  
The two young actors gulping, they each take a step away, edging back from the pissed off director. "Well s-sorry! I suppose traffic got us..?" Daisuke gulped, looking up at the director nervously. He glanced over at Ken who nodded to his reply with a nervous grin. "..Eh heh.."  
  
"Well head to make-up and get into costume." The director commanded them as if they were being sent for a bath. He pointed his index finger towards the costume and make-up area of the studio, a line of mirrors, desks, and stools for them to sit and get ready. Ken just groaned as they trudged over to it.  
  
Looking on his personal rack, he eyed the soccer uniform he was meant to wear criticizingly. Pulling out the hanger, which held the suit, he looked at the shorts and t-shirt, noticing their double shades of green and white colors with a satisfied nod. "At least someone had fashion sense." He murmured with a sigh.  
  
Daisuke came up behind him and grinned, grabbing his own soccer uniform. "Guess we play that good ol' game of kickin' the ball around." He snickered, draping the shorts and shirt over his right arm, winking at Ken and walking away to his change room.  
  
"..Personally I don't see the main idea of a bunch of people following around this little ball thing.." Ken blinked, watching Daisuke walk away from him and step into a changing room. He yawned and clutched his own clothing, strolling straight into the changing stall beside Daisuke.  
  
"Well, neither do I, but it humors those with reasonably small minds, such as myself." Daisuke chuckled from the other side of the wall, sounds of clothing falling and sliding against each other. A hollow thunk rattles against the wall as the tanned boy curses beneath his breath, obviously hitting it.  
  
Ken burst out laughing, reaching behind his neck to undo the silver chain hanging loosely around it. With a grin he shook his head and started to undress, sliding his shorts and t-shirt on. The uniform was more comfortable than the Kaiser costume and the school clothes. He turned the handle on the door and stepped out beside Daisuke.  
  
Both eyeing each other, Ken slowly grinned as he saw Daisuke rubbing his elbow. He chuckled again, "aww, da poor baby didn't have enough room?" He cooed, laughing now. Receiving a playful punch in the shoulder, he shook his head, pointing at Daisuke. "Man, klutzy boy, hmm?"  
  
"I prefer.. Uhmm.. Coordinationally challenged." He blinked, staring up at the roof of the building while trying to think up the word as he walked. Carrying his clothes, he dumped them on the top rack of his costume area, waiting for Ken who was still snickering.  
  
"That could work... If "coordinationally" was a proper word." He grinned, also throwing his clothing onto the top rack of his area, walking out to the director behind Daisuke. Stopping, he looked around the empty studio, wondering where everyone was. "..Uhm, hey, Daisuke, you see where they went?"  
  
"No genius, I was changing, but.. I think he mentioned something about a soccer field. It has to do with the episode we're beginning to film. He wanted it to be dusk when we started to get the lighting right anyways.. Hey! I wonder why he was so mad when we arrived late then." Daisuke thought out loud to himself, also answering Ken.  
  
Blinking, his violet eyes widening, he turned and took off running towards the back door towards the parking lot. Hearing Daisuke call after him, he turned his head over his shoulder, "the bus! The bus!" He cried, breaking through the door to find a charter bus waiting in the parking lot for them.  
  
The director stepped out of the door to the front and waved at them. "What took you so long!?" He screamed at them as they both trotted up to the door. They blinked, looked at each other, and shrugged.  
  
"Nevermind that now. Get on. We have to go. The camera, lights, and extras are already down there." The director sighed, pulling his head back in and sitting in a seat up front, away from the group of six kids that were at the back and chattering noisily, all in costume.  
  
Takeru looked up at Ken and Daisuke as they plopped themselves down in isle seats, leaning over the sides to look at the others. "Man, you two are late. What were you doing in there? Or do I even want to know?" He grinned slyly as the others snickered. Miyako pointed at Ken and jeered, "I bet he started it in the change rooms."  
  
Ken crinkled his nose up in a glare as he eyed Miyako from his seat. "You know what?" He growled. "You are -really- starting to get on my nerves. Heh, you would be jealous of Daisuke if he actually did get some action from me, wouldn't you?" He grinned slightly, warning his cruelty. "You like me and you know it, that's why you blushed when I started dancing, and you blushed wildly when I first stated I knew your secret..Just like you are now." He smirked, sliding his back against the seat and folding his arms across his chest, "..Like I would be attracted to you though. Heh, but, I'd never like you back. You have cooties and you smell funny, stupid whore." He hissed in his cruel and sarcastic tone of voice he uses in front of the cameras.  
  
Forgetting for a moment whom the sixth kid was, he opened an eye and peered down at a midget beside him after being poked gingerly in the shoulder. Blinking he sat forwards to look at Kiyoshi, his little bro who was looking up at him in puzzlement. "Hey Ken.. what's a `whore'?" He asked innocently, blinking his own set of violet eyes up at Ken.  
  
Nearly swallowing his tongue, Ken choked on something within his throat and burst into a coughing fit in response to Kiyoshi's question. The bus lurched ahead, nearly knocking the small boy off his feet, instead he landed against Ken's knee and hung on, steadying himself. Ken raised his head and looked at Kiyoshi. "Well.. Uh.. It's.." He was lost for words at the moment, feeling guilty for subjecting his little brother unknowingly to the wonderful world of cruel curses.  
  
Lowering his gaze, Ken cursed quietly beneath his breath. Looking back at Kiyoshi, he reached out with both of his hands and set the little boy down onto the seat beside him. "I don't know what to say, Kiyo.." He said quietly, staring past his brother out at the window into the passing lights of the darkening city streets. He blinked in confusion, looking pained that he could poison the little guy's mind, at least so early.  
  
Daisuke piped up, looking over Ken's shoulder at Kiyoshi. "Well dude, it's like this. Ken made a mistake; he forgot to say the "se" at the end of that unfinished word. Like he only colored half a picture, but anyways, he called Miyako a horse."  
  
Kiyoshi blinked, looking at Ken in bewilderment for a few seconds until a grin widened across his small lips. Giggling, he sat back in his seat, grinning like a little maniac at his brother's mistake. "That's funny." He laughed, looking back up at Ken in amusement.  
  
Sighing in relief, Ken reached out a hand and ruffled Kiyoshi's hair with a grin himself. Pulling his hand back, he turned his head around his shoulder and looked at Daisuke, his indigo hair falling along the right side of his face as he looked over at Daisuke, "thanks dude."  
  
"Nothin' to it man, just gotta learn how to think quick." Daisuke snickered a reply, plopping back down in his seat across the aisle as the bus came to a slow stop. Sitting back for a moment of relaxation, Daisuke waited until the bus came to a full stop before standing up again.  
  
The first one to walk out, Daisuke strolled down the steps of the bus with ease as he jumped from the bottom step onto the ground. Scanning the area, he blinked as Ken walked up beside him, Kiyoshi danced around and hopped down the cement steps leading towards the field. "So.. This is the place, huh?" Ken blinked, staring out at the field below himself.  
  
The director stood idly by as the kids all filed out and looked down at the soccer field. He nodded in response to Ken's question, though it wasn't directed to anyone at the moment. "Yes, Ken. Here, you see these steps? In your soccer uniform, you arrive by and taxi and slowly walk down. Stopping right here.." The director took a few steps down along the concrete blocks, stopping at the third step, he pointed down to it.  
  
"Now, looking to your right, the rest of you- Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Miyako, Daisuke- will be standing down there, next to the other set of steps. Ken's going to stop, turn and glare at you. Miyako, for the camera's, you -have- to act like you like him, all right? Remember your lines? Good. If you don't, I'll be upset and you wouldn't like that, now would you?" The director asks, staring at the group of dressed up kids before him.  
  
"This area is off limits to the public tonight, so we can start rehearsing. Now all of you, except for Ken, and Daisuke, get down there. Quickly, we don't want to be more late then -some people- already made us." The director pointed out the last sentence to Ken and Daisuke with his eyes. "Now stop at the benches, we're taking it from the top, Ken, hold Kiyoshi back.." The director groaned, watching Kiyoshi giggle and hop down along the steps. He wondered why the little brat had to come along, since they only needed him for one episode later on.  
  
Nodding, Ken quickly walked down to Kiyoshi and took the small kid's hand in his. With a sigh he pulled him back up the steps, pausing every few moments to allow the kid to catch up. Picking him up by the arms, Ken set him on top of the benches and sat beside him as he saw the others take their seats. "Ugh.. Rehearsing is boring. Especially when you have to watch the others.. Though, their mistakes are funny." Ken grinned, talking to Kiyoshi out of the side of his mouth.  
  
Daisuke sat down on the other side of the long concrete platform serving as the top step. They both looked down at the other four, going silent as the lights were set up. The studio didn't bother bringing out the camera for just this night of rehearsing, they thought it would cost to much and just be a waste of time.  
  
"So... how about them Yankees?" Daisuke grinned, turning his head to look across Kiyoshi's head of soft silky black hair at Ken. "I wonder, why make us dress up in full costume if we're not going to do anything?" Daisuke wondered with a blink and a curl of his lower lip. "Hmm."  
  
"Possibly because it's called a dress rehearsal." Ken suggested, tugging at the shirtsleeve of his costume inattentively. He kept his violet eyes down turned on the small group below them. Nobody had their scripts in hand, which was good; it meant they knew most of their lines solid. He kept his eye on Miyako most of the time, watching for any slip-ups he could rub in later.  
  
"Good luck Davis!" Hikari shouted down the stands to the invisible Daisuke who was supposed to be standing at the bottom in the darkness. She sounded more sarcastic than sincere, the wrong tone of voice.  
  
"Hikari! You're supposed to sound like you mean it. Dais-err Davis is one of your friends. You want to cheer him on." The director said calmly.  
  
"But I can't shout to a stupid shadow! I mean look! No one's down there! How am I supposed to `pretend'?" Hikari huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Hahaha you're a stupid horse!" Kiyoshi pointed down at Hikari, enjoying using his older brother's use of phrase for the first time.  
  
The girl only blinked and then glared and pointed back. "Hey, watch your mouth, kid!"  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth, kid!" Kiyoshi mimiced back, attempting to play a round of the shadow game.  
  
"Don't copy me!"  
  
"Don't cobby me!" The child repeated again, in his innocent stuffed-up voice of youth.  
  
"Why you little--" Hikari gruffed and started to climb up the steps, struggling with a fixed glare on the child as Miyako and Takeru held her back by the arms, and Iori clung to her leg.  
  
"What?! You want some?!" Kiyoshi stood up challengingly, small child hands made into fists.  
  
"All right guys break it up! Come on now! Pointing's rude!" The cameramen came and latched onto Hikari's raging arms, and settled her down, while Ken and Daisuke held Kiyoshi back and sat him back down between them on the bench.  
  
"..Ugh, can we please continue now? Amateurs..." The director sighed, shaking his head.  
  
"Come on Hikari, it shouldn't be that hard. I hear you talk to your teddy bears all the time." Daisuke chimed from his seat beside Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi giggled and smiled as he looked down at Hikari who turned her head up again to glare at Daisuke.  
  
"Try it again. Take it from the top. Hikari, you start." The director commanded, taking a step back he looked at the grinning group.  
  
"Fine, fine. Good luck, Davis." Hikari mumbled, barely heard. The director sighed in reply.  
  
"AGAIN!" He stated, losing his cool already.  
  
"FINE!" Hikari snorted, sticking her tongue out at the director.  
  
"STUPID HORSE!" Kiyoshi shouted in.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hikari shot back, spinning around in her seat.  
  
Kiyoshi's eyes welled up with tears, as he jut out his lower lip in a quivering pout. Slowly his head tilted back as his mouth burst open into a wail, closed eyes flooding out streams of liquid down his cheeks, the little boy starting to cry.  
  
"Ugh! Hikari!" Ken glared down at her as his comforting arms wrapped around his little brother, Kiyoshi sinking into Ken's chest, sobbing, clinging around him with his little arms. "Now look what you've done!"  
  
"Yeah, dude! Makin' little dudes cry!" Daisuke agreed with a goofy glare, grinning, and pat Kiyoshi's back, as the boy continued sobbing loudly.  
  
Ralph was about to lose it. He gripped his script tightly in one fist, releasing a puff of anger between his lips, trying to control his temper. "Can someone just PLEASE, give the little brat a cracker or something?!"  
  
"Cracker!" Mikashira, the assistant director, called. A man ran up with a long plastic coating of crackers. Opening it up, he took one out, and placed it in Mikashira's open palm, and quickly ran off. She held it up to the sky between index and thumb like the saltine substance was holy.  
  
Ralph sighed, and slumped into his fold-up director's chair. "..Why are evil geniuses always surrounded by fools?"  
  
* * *  
  
[S.K.: Whew, man, how was that? Oo;  
  
This is actually going faster than I thought. Eh, I think I'll actually manage to finish this one. *Grins.* You should see what's on the way. Dude, don't forget to review? Eh heh, can't have never have too many of those now.. ;;] 


	5. Natural Form of Gel

"Alright people, we're going to start off in the Digital World today. We couldn't book the soccer field for another two days because the true tournaments are happening. We'll have two days extra for you to finish of the Digital World scene." The director called, sitting back in his chair as he held a paper package, flipping through it.  
  
"Well, you know what that means." Daisuke sighed, walking over to his costume area where his Digital World costume hung loosely on a hanger. He reached up and grabbed the goggles, the D-3 and his plastic made Digivice. Strolling past Ken he went into the change room.  
  
"I always hate this part. The deadly gasses make me choke and I always come out of it looking like a fruitcase." Ken mumbled, going to his area he grabbed his costume, which was already waiting on the rack, freshly cleaned too. The blue and white almost tight-fitting suit waited patiently unmoving on a hanger for him.  
  
Miyako walked over to him with a smirk on her face, her arms folded across her chest. She leaned against the wall watching him take his suit away. "It really makes you look better, especially the glasses which hide most of your ugly face." She snickered.  
  
"You know, they should call you Miy-ack-o because I suppress a scream every time I look at your hideous features. Oh my god, run, no mirrors, don't look at Medusa over there." He gasped, pivoting on his heel he strolled away from her, carrying his suit into the changing room. Leaving Miyako to fume and not be able to take it out on anyone, he grinned at the thought.  
  
Changing from his normal clothing into the Kaiser's clothing, he grabbed the cape piece and slipped it on over his shoulders, snapping it closed around his neck. Feeling the cool metal press against the front of his neck as he bent over to slip on the black gloves, which also had metallic attachments, true metal for an authentic look.  
  
Stepping out of the changing room, he glanced around for the rest of the cast, only seeing Miyako standing there with his glasses. Making a face at her, he stuck out his tongue and walked resentfully over to her, his cape swishing around him with each step. Standing before her, he looked down at his glasses she held. "...I'll take those back now."  
  
Miyako smirked and shook her head as he grabbed them and put them on. "Freaker. You look like some crazed disco fan." She snorted, eyeing him. Looking out the corner of her eye, she stared at the awaiting door, which led outside onto the sidewalk. A grin spreading over her face, she looked back at Ken.  
  
"Of course I do. Why, because I'm the Kaiser, and he just loves to boogey." He raised an eyebrow at that, sarcastically. "And at least I don't look like what I -really- am, Miy-ack-o. Bitch in tights.. Or whatever the hell you call those things. Lookin' like a jacked up Peter Pan." He motioned to her pants; grabbing the handle of his whip he tapped the one side of her slacks with the tip. Slipping his glasses on, still having straight hair, he turned around and walked over to the make-up area. Sitting himself down on a stool, he waited there until one of the make-up artists approached him.  
  
"Ah, zee spiky haired child! Velcome!" Said the familiar voice of the hairdresser. Ken tried not to shudder as he took off his golden-framed shades and set them on the bureau, sitting back on the stool. His lengthy blue hair awaiting the torture of being gooped, gelled, and hair sprayed.  
  
Looking into the mirror at his own pale face, Ken blinked his light violet eyes, noticing a small approaching human run up to him. Standing by his side, the little boy with short, fine black hair and matching violet eyes stared up at him in the mirror. Reaching his small hand forwards, he grabbed a thing of clear gel and grinned, looking at it in amazement. Spotting the look Ken gave him, he set it down and pulled up a stool, beaming.  
  
"Oh no. Kiyoshi, what are you doing here?" Ken questioned, staring into the mirror with surprise. His lower lip jutted out as the hairdresser approached, his hands thick with Super Sticky Goop. Automatically he sat still as the make-up artist smeared the stuff into his hair, pulling it up between his fingers. Ken's eyebrow twitched, one eye wider than the other, as he felt his head being yanked around. It felt like glue was being put on his head.  
  
Kiyoshi snickered and reached around the hairdresser dude to poke his older brother in the side. Much to the irritation of the hairdresser and Ken, Kiyoshi reached up and played with a strand of hair, feeling the sticky goop cling to his hand he made a face and pulled his fingers away. "EWWWW!" He grimaced, staring at his fingers. Opening and closing them, he made a face at the sticky substance. "You puts boogers in his hair!"  
  
Looking down at the so-called "boogers" Kiyoshi blinked and looked at them closely, raising his sticky fingers to his hands. Raising an eyebrow, he looked away from Ken and the hairdresser to the wall, seeing them not pay any attention to him. "I wonder if Ken's boogers taste like mine.." he thought, staring at the goop again.  
  
[D: Yes, he eats his boogers. o_o; What little kid DOESN'T eat their boogers?!?!?! OO; XD]  
  
[S.K.: I wonder if I still do... _;]  
  
Slowly he sticks out his covered index finger, the hair gel clumping together at the very tip. Raising it to his mouth, he opens it wide and sticks it in, slapping his lips closed around it. Sucking the gel off, he pulls his finger out and sticks his tongue back out after tasting the sickening stuff. "Yucky, mine are better boogers. Ken, you have icky boogers." Kiyoshi complained, blinking innocently up at Ken, with his jammed his finger up his nostril.  
  
"We work quickly, eh? Yah so not to anger zee director more." The hairdresser commented, perking up Ken's hair with the super sticky gel. He ran his fingers through the long strands, making them stand on end. Grabbing the hairdryer he worked the hot air alongside his fingers. Making a clump of his bangs hang over the right side of Ken's face.  
  
"Here, put zee glasses on, ya?" He suggested, grabbing the shades from the table beside him and handing them to Ken, who took them in his gloved hand and slid them on carefully underneath the overhanging blue bangs without question. With a sigh he slumped back into the stool, taking no notice of Kiyoshi on his other side.  
  
"Well if's Ken can puts boogers in his hair, I can puts boogers in MINE! Ehee hee!" Kiyoshi grinned, staring up at Ken and the hairdresser. Fishing up his nose again, he pulled out a big chunk of green, slimy gob. "Perfect!" he smiled, automatically smearing it into his hair. Making sure to try and get it to reach to all of his head, he stopped and noticed he needed more. Continuing to smear more fished boogers from his nose and smearing them in his hair, it was slick black with little sticky lumps all over it.  
  
Finally having his hair done, Ken stands up, fully clothed and looking like the Digimon Kaiser. Turning around, he felt Kiyoshi's nose bump into the middle of his stomach. Looking down, he placed a hand on top of the kids head and pushed him gently out of the way. "Watch it Kiyo, you- What exactly is all over your hair?!" He exclaimed, noticing sticky gobs clinging to the palm of his glove.  
  
Looking down at Kiyoshi's head, he watched as the boy turned his face up to look at him with a smile. Opening his eyes, he blinked as he stared up at the enemy of the DigiDestineds, the Digimon Emperor. Widening his eyes, he made himself remember it was just Ken, his big bro who he recently copied. "I put boogers in my hair like you!" He laughed, skipping past Ken and away.  
  
"..What?! Sick! Kiyoshi!" Ken called, whirling around in his heel about to chase Kiyoshi, he found himself peering through the purple tinted lenses of his glasses at Miyako. Blinking, he shook his head, "Whoa, almost had a heart attack, man you're ugly. Scared the hell outta me. Anyways, could you- UGH!" he grunts as his back slams against the door and falls backwards onto the sidewalk outside of the studio.  
  
"Miyacko! Hey! What the..?" Ken snapped, sitting up and pulling his knees under him. Pushing up off the ground, he slowly stands as she speaks to him, looking at the ground then at her in confusion.  
  
"Well Ken, since you like being a jerk so much. Why not face your fans who are just -crazy- about you as well? Now there's an idea." Miyako snickered, stepping back into the studio and slamming the door he was thrown out of, locking Ken out.  
  
"Oh jeebus.." Ken groaned, dusting himself and his navy blue cape off. Taking a quick glance around, looking back at the street, he turned around and started walking along the outside of the studio he was filming at. Wondering why the hell they located it right beside a street, clearly open to the public, he shakes his head and bites the corner of his lower lip nervously.  
  
Keeping his arms down at his sides, hidden beneath the cape, wishing he had pockets, he continues walking down at the sidewalk to the front entrance of the studios. Hearing someone scream to him, he stops and turns, just in time to see the insane waitress run over to him. His eyes widening in horror behind the colored lenses as she quickly approaches him, waving her arms around frantically. "Oh my god!!" Tiff screams in delight and surprise of seeing him, arms open for another lethal glomp.  
  
"Is that like your FAVORITE phrase?!" He raised his twitching eyebrow, eyes wide, thrown into alert. Swivelling around on the sole of his right grey shoe, he throws his left foot up into the air as he leaps away from Tiff's grabbing arms. Bolting away from the waitress now, he doesn't manage to get away from her tackle, bringing them both down. He slams his head against the pavement, the bottom of his chin bouncing against the concrete, throwing him into a momentary daze. Keeping his eyes closed, he lets the pounding throb of pain subside as the waitress gets off of him.  
  
Rolling over onto his back, hearing and feeling the tracking of a golden shoulder pad scrape across the pavement, he stares up into the face of his attacker. Seeing her outstretched hand, he reaches up to it with the glove with all of Kiyoshi's boogers on it. Hearing her shriek and pull away, he sits up, cocking his head to one side as he watches her stare at her hand, obviously grossed out.  
  
With a snicker he rolls back onto his stomach, getting up on his hands and knees. Crawling away from the nutty waitress, he pulls his legs out from behind him and jumps up onto his feet. Leaning forward, he thrusts his hands out in front of him as he pumps his legs as fast as they can, bolting away from Tiff. Hearing her scramble behind him, he sees sanctuary approach as he rounds the corner, the studio doors so close.  
  
Hearing a rabid scream from behind him, he reaches out his hand to grasp the door handle. A huge tidal wave slams up against him, knocking him away from the door and sending him sprawling across the window of Ralph's office. His cheek smudged against the window as he peers through the blinds, Tiff slams him against the glass once more.  
  
"Oh no Kaiser boy! You're not going anywhere!" She screams, pressing close to him. He groans and raps hard on the window, praying anyone would come and save him from this lunatic. Trying to move beneath Tiff's weight was a hard task to attempt, she was already crushing the air out of him again. "I'm takin' you home tonight!"  
  
"Somebody help meee!" Ken howls, banging against the window until Tiff grabs beneath the metal clamp around his wrist, holding his hand back and pinning the other one. Letting out another groan of frustration, he pulls his head back and knocks it into the window in a desperate attempt to get noticed.  
  
[S.K.: Man, get a load of that crazy woman, eh? Oo;; @ Ken's insane number one fan, Tiff.]  
  
[D: They usually are insane. ox;;]  
  
Ralph had his feet kicked up on his desk in his office, reading the newspaper and a mug of coffee handy. Hearing a loud screech and a slam on his window he perked his eyes over the top of the thin grey paper, eyeing it, seeing Ken's cheek's puffed up form against the glass. He stared at Ken's smudged face against the glass for a while, in an odd silence. "...Great scott, there's a blowfish on my window! MIKA! Get this blowfish off my window!"  
  
"Right away sir!" A far off female voice shouted in response, and Ralph went back to his newspaper, with Ken blinking through the glass, still pressured up against it.  
  
The door to the outside slammed open as Takeru poked his head out around the glass, Daisuke and Hikari following. Miyako strolled out, keeping her arms folded across her chest and laughing at Ken's awkward stance against the window. She pointed at him and laughed, shaking her head.  
  
Daisuke lead Takeru over to Tiff, grabbing both of her arms they managed to pry her off of him. Ken groaned and slumped against the window, feeling the edges of his glasses digging into his face where the pressure was applied to them.  
  
"Look, a helpless bug splattered on the window." Miyako snorted, staying in her place, sadly out of Ken's reach for the moment. Her long lavender hair hanging smoothly down her shoulders beneath that ridiculous helmet she had to wear on the show. With the even sun already on its way to rest, the side of her face is hidden in shadows.  
  
"Oh look, someone left the new and used whore store open, now I know how you escaped." Ken said curtly, standing up from against the window and dusting his chest off. Setting a wary eye on Tiff, he slowly edged around her as Takeru and Daisuke held her. Brushing past Miyako and Hikari, he strolled through the doorway and walked casually down the hall, hiding his self-conscious gaze behind his glasses as people practically gaped at the funny way he was dressed.  
  
Takeru blinked as Ken walked out of sight, he remembered the struggling Tiff and let go of her, Daisuke doing the same. Briskly Hikari and Miyako went inside, not wanting to be later at filming than they already were. Daisuke who was in his costume already, goggles included, stepped inside and pulled Takeru with him. The door closed and locked on Tiff as she tried desperately to get back in.  
  
Snickering, Daisuke turned away and followed the rest of the group down the hall, all were laughing except Ken who got the crap scared out of him moments ago. He huffed and walked a little faster, his cape trailing behind him with ease. Wondering where Kiyoshi was, he opened the door to the Digimon Studios and walked in, tripping over a moving speed bump.  
  
Kiyoshi peeked over the side of Ken's cape, looking up at him with a beaming smile. His hair had a weird film over it, half dried already. "Hehe, I hugged the evil person." Kiyoshi giggled, reaching past Ken's cape he poked him in the side and let go to skip around him instead. "Ken has boogers in his hair, la da, la da, Ken has boogers in his hair, oh de de daaaahhh."  
  
"Again, what do you have in your HAIR?!" Ken blinked, watching Kiyoshi skip around him with an inquisitive raised eyebrow. He shook his head and tried walking away from his annoying little brother, though Kiyoshi continued to circle him while he walked, trailing his every move. Sighing, the Digimon Kaiser gave up, shaking his head he stood in the middle of the circling child.  
  
"Boooggeerrss like you." Kiyoshi giggled, reaching a small hand up to the top of his head, running his fingers through the fine black hair. Grinning, he felt some of the mess stick to his fingers, showing Ken with his open palm. "Lookie! Seeeee?"  
  
"You wha..? UGH! Kiyoshi! Why? I don't have boogers in my hair! Ugh! Ew! Sick, wash it out." Ken hissed, eyeing Kiyoshi's small hand, seeing his brother's own homemade green goop on it. Sticking his tongue out in a disgusted matter, he pivoted on his heel and walked away from Kiyoshi, looking for a rag or paper towel of some sort.  
  
Walking towards the make-up area, he found his place, looking for a spray bottle or anything. Finding the water filled bottle, he grabbed it and turned around to look down at Kiyoshi. Pulling the trigger back, it let loose a fine mist of water droplets, gathering on Kiyoshi's head. Grabbing a comb, he raked it through Kiyoshi's hair, combing it out. Finding a towel on the stool, he plucked it off and threw it over Kiyoshi's head.  
  
Kneeling on the ground, his cape dragging around him, he grabbed the towel with both hands and vigorously rubbed the small head with it. Using mostly his right hand, he dried Kiyoshi's hair paying no mind to his younger brother's protests. Finished, he pulled the towel off to stare at Kiyoshi's mess of short hair sticking up. Raising an eyebrow, he looked in the mirror at both of them. "Nice hair, you look like me."  
  
Kiyoshi stuck his tongue out at Ken and reached up to his head with both of his hands. Smoothing it out, he stared at Ken's hair, which was standing up in a spiked matter. Forgetting about his own hair, he reached out and grabbed a hardened strand on Ken's. "What do you have in your hair to make it all funny?"  
  
"Simple, gel. It's the sticky substance, err.. almost like boogers, but a lot cleaner. Now, either go back to my trailer orr.. Stay here in my chair while we film, all right?" He looked at Kiyoshi, his eyes hidden behind the huge glasses he still wore. Watching the boy blink and shrug, he rolled his eyes and stood up.  
  
Ken reached his hand out and took Kiyoshi's, walking to the set, he pulled the seven-year-old along with him. Stopping beside his chair, he turned his head to look at Kiyoshi out of the corner of his eye, letting go of his hand and pointing at the chair. "Okay, now sit and be quiet. It's important if you be quiet while you're here." Not bothering to wait for an answer, he walked up to the tall director, looking short compared to the older man.  
  
Ralph, the director, turned his head and looked at Ken with an upset look on his face. "What took you so long? we're already an HOUR BEHIND SCHEDULE!" He screamed, Ken cringed, his stiff hair being blown back from the director's howls, and he backed away.  
  
"Sibling troubles." He stated, turning away and strolling through the sand onto the set. They were doing "Ken's Secret" this time. Everyone was waiting for him. Reaching for his whip, he stopped and turned around with a gasp. Seeing the director's puzzled and already fuming look, Ken squeaked out a request. Clearing his throat, he asked it again, "..Can I just go get my whip? It's over at the make-up department thing, section, it."  
  
"GRRRRRRRrrrr.." The director snarled, watching as Ken darted past. He curled his fingers around the script paper, crunching it beneath his tightening grasp in full-fledged anger. "One more mistake and I SWEAR I'll kill that kid.."  
  
Arnie, the manager in charge of food and water on-set, poked his head out at Ralph, hearing his anguish. "Danish, sir?!"  
  
"GODDAMNIT ARNIE I DON'T NEED YOUR GODDAMN DANISHES!"  
  
Running back with the coiled up whip in hand, Ken looked over at the director briefly as he passed him. Staring up at the tall set of stairs her had to climb, he eyed the mountain edge he had to stand on and wait forever. "Man, I'm afraid of heights.. and look what they make me do." Ken groaned, grabbing the metal railing and resentfully climbing it slowly, making sure he would not look down no matter what.  
  
Kiyoshi blinked, sitting in Ken's chair, his ankles only extending just out at the end of the seat, due to his miniscule heigth. Slowly he stood up, plopping his shoes on the hard ground again, hopping out of the seat. He smiled, looking around for someone to play with. Spotting a cameraman near the ladder Ken was currently ascending, he waddled over.  
  
"...Hi," the boy smiled up at the camera operator. The man glanced down at the child with an odd expression, trying to keep focus on his work. "Hi," he quickly responded, only being polite.  
  
Kiyoshi kept staring up at the man, blinking in innocence, beginning to pick his nose. He was standing next to the camera, and also next to the ladder Ken was climbing. The movement of the small boy's finger caught the cameraman's eye, as he once again glanced down briefly at him.  
  
"...LOOK WHAT I CAN DO!!!" Kiyoshi's eyes widened as he suddenly bellowed out in glee, and spontaneously jumped into the air, spreading his arms out wide, his legs protruded out oddly and as far as he could. He'd kicked the camera, along with the ladder Ken was climbing.  
  
Landing on his feet, Kiyoshi smiled proudly, beaming, and then started to pick his nose again, as in the background Ken could be seen screaming, holding onto the ladder for dear life, as he and the metal series of steps went timber, taking part of the set with him.  
  
Hearing the clatter, Kiyoshi turned to look at his older brother, lying on the floor in a daze. He blinked, then broke out into a smile. "...Ken you stupid horse! Haha!" He took his index finger out of his nose and pointed with it at Ken, laying motionlessly on the floor. Kiyoshi laughed. "Silly willy poo-poo head." Jamming the same finger up his nostril again, he continued mining for gold. 


	6. Disco Jockey

After tying Kiyoshi down in restraint to Ken's chair, the workers of the Digimon Aventures 02 series had quickly rebuilt the broken set of the mountain, and once again began their attempt at filming.  
  
Setting a shaky foot on top of the build up mountain of various materials he'd have to idea about, Ken sighed. Standing there, he looked up at the wires that hung only an arm's reach above him; he was that high up. Looking down to see the view from at the very top, he peered over the edge and nearly lost his balance. Standing there uneasily, he glanced at the camera crew that had to follow him up as well. They were lazing around behind him, leaning against the railing with ease; they weren't the type of people to be afraid of heights.  
  
With a sigh, Ken stood there drumming his fingers against his thigh in boredom. The only lights inside the studio were the high-powered studio lights, which hung from the ceiling and were set up on the floor below. They lit up the entire place where they were filming, though you could tell it wasn't natural light. With a blink, Ken peered past his violet shades to the floor. A loud crack, following an earth-shaking boom announced the murderous storm raging overhead outside the steel walls of the studio.  
  
The loud bang made Ken jump as he glanced around quickly, gripping the handle of his whip uneasily rolling it between his fingers. He couldn't wait until this entire thing was over for today; he hated electrical storms. They weren't the best type of storm in the world, killers actually. They were the kind that struck the ground with thick flashes of lightning. Meaning anyone or anything could be hit.  
  
"Psst, kid, your line. You missed your-" A camera operator was trying to get Ken's attention before the director could yell at him, noticing he was daydreaming. It failed when a voice rose up from the ground, directed at Ken.  
  
"KEN! ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?! SAY YOUR LINE!"  
  
Ken's left eye widened and twitched, staring out into space at the sudden outrage of the director. He made no movement, as his large glasses slipped down onto the tip of his nose, revealing his quivering eye. His lips were concocted into a nervous stretch of curving line. He stood there, standing that way, dazed, loosely holding his whip.  
  
"KEN!" The director shouted, cupping both of his hands around his mouth to scream up at the spiky haired boy on top of the fake mountain. Noticing the boy jump, the director shook his head and walked back to his chair, snapping his fingers. "Again."  
  
A small man rushed up to Ralph, the director's side, and held up a fresh water bottle. "More water, sir?! Donut? Danish?"  
  
"SHUT UP Arnie!" The director snapped. "I don't need your goddamn danishes. Now get out of here, we're filming!" He waved off the man with frustration, and turned his attention back to the disco queen on the mountain. "Continue, Ken!"  
  
"Uhmm.. More trouble! Has found..you? OH MY GOD WATCH OUT LOOK THERE IT GOES!" Ken thrust out his arm, pointing out into the distance.  
  
"Okay..." The director said calmly, "Somebody's been having to much SUGAR..." He huffed, "CUT!"  
  
A scrawny brunette male wearing a black headset popped his head in front of the director, with a black and white striped board piece, attached to the main part, which was mostly white. Numbers in red marker were written on the white blotches of plastic space. "Digimon Adventures; Ken's secret, Episode something, Take two!" He zipped out of sight again.  
  
"God, damnit! Get the hell out of the way!" Ralph shouted at the speedy man that just poofed in and out of picture.  
  
Clearing his throat, Ken looked up at the oversized microphone, which hung over his head. Looking back at the ground, he took in a breath and prepared to say his lines. "More trouble has found YOU!" He stated in that cruel and sarcastic he achieved when saying his lines. He was an evil character after all, of course he had to sound the part.  
  
"Deejeemmoonnn Emperrrrrawwwrrr." Daisuke grinned, playing around and aggravating the director more. "Whuuttt hafff yoouuu done to maaiii friieenndzzzz?" Davis snickered, eyeing the director while he said his lines.  
  
"..Now that's a weird way of saying my name." Ken blinked, "Huhm...never heard that one before." His voice booming on the microphone so Daisuke could hear his remark, Daisuke continued to grin.  
  
"CUT! ARGH!" Ralph stood up and immediately threw down his black beret hat. "YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" The director shouted at Daisuke, pointing an accusing finger. The tiny assistant director, Mikashira, ran over and picked up Ralph's hat, and snuggly secured it back on the taller man's head, standing on her tip toes, then frolicking off. Ralph turned his head up to glare at Ken, retracting his arm to his side again. "All right, moving on. The part where Daisuke meets the Emperor face to face." The director fumed, standing beside the camera as Daisuke moved into place at the base of the hill. The rest of the cast hung from a walkway disguised as a rock bridge, harnesses wrapped beneath the rope surrounding their arms.  
  
Daisuke started to climb the rocks of the sandy man-made terrain; he stopped and raised his head, his goggles reflecting the light off their plastic lenses. Lowering his eyes, he spots Ken along the top ridge of the hill, a blue screen behind him, though on camera it appears as the sky. "There he is! You're gonna get it!" He shouts at the Digimon Emperor determinedly.  
  
With a smirk, Ken eases back on his heels, opening his mouth to let forth a mocking laughter. The microphone picks it up, allowing for it to echo as if they were standing in a real canyon. "Ooh, I am so scared." Ken smirks sarcastically, eyeing Daisuke below him. That line was easy to remember, seeming as how it was spoken almost naturally.  
  
"Let my friends go!" Daisuke slowly grinned, eyeing Ken back. "What have you done with them?" He shouted, sounding serious though his face foretold he was up to something already. Another trick to anger the director even more, though he couldn't fire them, they could still grind his nerves.  
  
"Take a look! Your 'friends' are at my mercy, and so it would appear are you." Ken smirked, motioning with his head towards the group, which was tied up and hanging from the disguised walkway like cocoons.  
  
"Oh no! Pleaze don't hurt them! I beg you! Take meeeeeeee!!!" Daisuke wailed, throwing himself down on the ground with his arms spread out. He was grinning into the sand, just picturing Ken's reaction right about now.  
  
"Uhm.. Uh.. ..Huh?" Ken blinked, Daisuke messing up the script and therefore messing up him. He shook his head, looking down at the sprawled Daisuke on the ground way down below. "Daisuke! You idiot!" Ken howled, grabbing a styrofoam rock and throwing it down at him, though he was grinning himself. He watched as the lightweight rock drifted downward towards Daisuke, landing on his head and being cushioned in his poofy hair.  
  
Groans of protest let out from the swinging group of other kids. Shaking their heads some rolled their eyes, while others just sighed. They wondered why the director wouldn't fire these clowns. "Oh come on you two!" Iori growled, wriggling around in his harness, he wish he could get his hands on either one of them.  
  
"My god Ken! Daisuke! FREAKS!" Miyako screeched, also trying to get free and grab something, she reached out for anything, even the stuffed Hawkmon at her side, if she could get the plush eagle loose and chuck it at them, she'd be happy.  
  
None of their shrieks and screams were as loud as the directors though. He yelled above all their voices, even the high-pitched Miyako's. "YOU TWO EITHER GROW UP OR SHIP OUT! TAKE THIS JOB SERIOUSLY!" He screamed, throwing his script down on the floor, only to be scooped up by the small assistant director. She was smiling and waving proudly at the two boys, handing the director back his script.  
  
Daisuke burst out laughing, he rolled around in the sand at the director. First pointing his index finger at Ralph, he moved it and pointed up at Ken. "You can't take someone dressed like that seriously!" He snickered, opening an eye and peeking out at Ken, who was actually grinning. "Look! He's the king of disco! Disco jockey Ken!"  
  
A grin spread across Ken's lips as he nodded down at Daisuke. The entire cast and crew stared up at him in wonderment as he spun around, placed a hand on his hip and raised his right hand to point up at the roof professionally. "Music, Daisuke." He grinned, staring ahead, avoiding the gazes of the cast and crew below him. A bright light shone in his eyes, reflecting off his glasses as someone placed a spotlight on him.  
  
Below, Daisuke ran to the sounds room, pulling a tape out of his pocket marked "Mad Beats" he slid it into a slot and pushed play. Overhead from all the speakers in the studio, the song "Stayin' Alive" remixed by Chris Sheppard boomed overhead. Ken tapped his foot, listening to the beat to start up.  
  
With a grin, he slipped into action as he smoothly moon walked across the rough surface of the mountaintop he stood on. Sliding his feet backwards behind him, he moved his arms sinuously in front of him, creating the action of waves. Moving his shoulder to the beat, he ended his moon walk with a twist, his navy blue cape spun around him then wavered at his sides as he stopped with his right foot placed in front of him.  
  
Sliding his right hand up into the air, he pointed at the roof with his index finger. Diving it back down to the floor, he spread his feet shoulder length apart, bending them at the knees. Dipping to the beat, his index finger pointed at the roof with perfect timing.  
  
Below Daisuke laughed as he watched Ken goof off, listening to the other's comments with a snicker. Standing up, he walked over to the group of others as they were watching Ken disco expertly up on his high point. Snapping his own fingers to the beat, Daisuke placed an elbow on Kari's shoulder and leaned on her with a smirk.  
  
"Man, you can tell he's been practicing." Takeru blinked his blue eyes, staring up at the form of Ken doing the disco.  
  
Kari nodded, "I think he does that a little -too- well... You think he's gay?" She blinked, querying the question back to Takeru.  
  
Takeru grinned, "Daisuke would know."  
  
"Hey! I only touched his ass ONE TIME!" Daisuke shouted in defense.  
  
Hikari casted a quick glare to Daisuke, just now realizing he was leaning on her shoulder. Reaching a hand up, she pushed it off of her as if he was infected with something. "Cooties, hmph," Hikari spat. "Don't touch me with nothin' that was near Ken's ass!"  
  
"Better get Miyako away from you then," Takeru smiled.  
  
"HEY!" Miyako blushed through the red anger on her face, she wiggled around in the harness she was tied up in to smack the blonde boy upside the head.  
  
Iori just blinked and stood by, saying nothing at all.  
  
Just then the storm outside grew fierce as ever overhead as a loud booming could be heard. The microphones gave a screech of feedback as the sides of the wall rattled and the lights went out. The entire studio let out a scream as everything went pitch black inside, including the adults who also became surprised and shocked when the kids screamed loudly.  
  
Leaping into the air, Ken took a step back, feeling no more ground behind him, he let out a scream, chiming in with the rest. Feeling the air start to rush past him, he reached his hand out on instinct to grab anyone or anything to pull him back up to safety. Feeling a few wires get grasped in his grip, he hung on with a sigh of unheard relief. The whites of his eyes were the only thing seen through the darkness. He blinked, listening to the faint rips of plastic. The wires soon came apart and fell around him as he plummeted into the dark below.  
  
Spinning through the air, his cape being tangled around his form as he fell, he felt wires brush against his arms and legs. Making a grab for them, he soon got his foot tangled and tried to wrench free as he fell. In a matter of a few seconds, Ken lurched to a halt, hanging by his foot being tangled in the mess of wires. Though he couldn't see anything through the darkness, he realized the shrieks and screams died down.  
  
Swinging back and forth, upside-down, his foot caught in the tangle of wires, he closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around his head, praying for him to not smack up against any electrified walls or cameras. The last thing he wanted was to receive a blow to the head after nearly receiving a heart attack. Hearing people move around outside of his material made cave, he struggled against the black folds around him.  
  
"Get that back-up power on! Come on people! Where is everyone?" The director shouted out, various beams of light dimly sliding through the darkness as people settled down and just walked around. Few slammed into cameras and cursed while looking for a flashlight. A glint of light shining into his face, Ken winced, almost going blind.  
  
"What the-?" Daisuke blinked from behind the flashlight. He grabbed Ken and slowed him down to just hanging in the center. A grin spreading across his face, Daisuke started to laugh. "Man, Ken, so I guess it -was- you who screamed the loudest." He laughed.  
  
Ken snorted and shook his head at Daisuke, staring at him with his violet eyes in annoyance. Sticking his tongue out, he waved his arms around, looking up at Daisuke from his place in the air. "Could you just get me down? I think the blood is going to make my head explode." He groaned, turning his head to look straight down at the hard concrete floor below. With a shudder, he realized he was only inches from having his head splattered in a billion pieces around the floor.  
  
Grinning, Daisuke grabbed Ken's foot and started to work it loose from the thick cables that hung him only a few feet from eternal doom. "You might want to watch your head, you're going to fall in less than oh.." the tanned skin boy trailed off, Ken's foot suddenly came loose and his head impacted the ground with a dull thud. "...Hmm," Daisuke spectated calmly. "...Y'okay?"  
  
"OW! DAMN!" Ken snarled, immediately reaching his hands up to grab his head. Rolling over onto his side, he closed his eyes tightly as the painful throb in his head battered him. Rubbing the soft gloves over his head, his fingers passing through the spiked blue hair, he groaned and stood up in a daze. "What the hell do you think?!"  
  
"Hmm." Daisuke piped thoughtfully, watching Ken slowly stand up, still gripping the top of his head in pain. "Eh heh heh, sorry Ken. Spoke too slow for the warning there... Ehh..." Turning his eyes away, he saw more flashlights' beam through the darkness of the surrounding studio. The director yelled orders for everyone to remain calm and walk outside while the technicians try to figure out what happened. With a sigh he tugged on the side of Ken's cape and pulled him along through the cables, being cautious to step over them. "Dude, faster man."  
  
"I've got a lump forming on my head the size of a stupid beach ball, I can feel it, and you tell me to walk faster?" Ken grumped, obviously in a freshly bad mood due to his little miscalculated accident. Daisuke just sighed and pulled Ken along, stumbling across the studio with only a single flashlight to guide their way.  
  
With a groan Ken shook his head, free of the daze though the throbbing of the building lump was still noticeable. "Hmph, spoke too slow. Why didn't you just say it?" Ken growled at Daisuke, still being pulled ahead by the boy who was gripping a fold of his navy blue cape in his hand.  
  
"You fell before I got it out, geez Ken, I know you got hurt and all, but like, lighten up? We still have to- gah- find our way out of this maze." Daisuke explained, tripping briefly over a cable while he spoke. Seeing a soft light emit from someplace, Daisuke thought it was the door and slowly made his way over to it. His guess was right as he felt around for the long door handle, pressing against it, they stumbled out into people waiting outside with more flashlights.  
  
"The lights went out in the whole studio. Everybody's all here as far as I can tell, you two were the last." Takeru said, shining his flashlight on Ken and Daisuke's faces, they winced at the light.  
  
"Dude, could you like, point that someplace else? Man!" Daisuke remarked, rolling his eyes as he raised a hand up and rubbed them. He yawned and glanced around, finally letting go of Ken's cape. Shrugging he guided his way with the flashlight as he pushed through the group and stalked off to go find his trailer.  
  
Ken followed, taking off his glasses and slipping them on his forehead, the tips getting tangled in his spiked blue hair and staying. Looking around frantically with his exposed violet eyes, he trailed after Daisuke who had the flashlight, wondering where Kiyoshi was. Knowing the little guy was afraid of the dark and thunderstorms, he hoped he was okay.  
  
"Ken!" Kiyoshi called, pushing through the group he reached out in the darkness to grab his passing older brother. Managing to grab his hand, Kiyoshi got pulled along as Ken wrapped his fingers around the kid's small hand tightly. The two siblings trailed after Daisuke to the back where all their trailers were located.  
  
Watching the flashlight bounce through the darkness, Daisuke set it on the door that waited for him a few feet ahead. Pushing his hand against it, he slammed the door open and walked out into the parking lot. A downpour was happening, huge raindrops fell in constant sheets, slamming against the pavement. Kiyoshi hopped to Ken's side and grabbed his cape, shielding himself from the rain with the thin material.  
  
With a slight grin, Ken looked down at Kiyoshi, peering through the rain. Putting his glasses back on, the raindrops soon started to soak through his costume as he walked through the back lot to find their trailer. Walking carefully up the steps with Kiyoshi still using his cape for a makeshift umbrella, Ken grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Stepping inside, he closed the door behind them and sighed. Standing on the mat, water droplets dripped from the sagging tips of his hair onto the tile floor.  
  
"Yo midget, think fast, eh?" He grabbed a towel and threw it at his younger brother, the small look-a-like reached up, unable to catch it the towel landed on his head.  
  
"Tink fazt! Eh heh heh!" Kiyoshi giggled under the rag.  
  
Grinning with a slight chuckle, Ken stepped around the clothing that littered the floor and made his way to the small bathroom, he would need a shower and get dressed into casual clothes before Daisuke came over. 


	7. Mop Wars

The heavy downpour continued on, tapping heavy beads of water against the metallic roof of Ken and Kiyoshi's silver trailer. After cleaning up and changing out of their costumes, Ken and Daisuke agreed on a game of Go Fish to see who would buy or cook supper for the three of them, Kiyoshi included. Ringing throughout Ken's trailer burnt CD's played various types of techno and remixed dance music.  
  
"Got any Queens?" Daisuke questioned Ken, sitting across the small table from him. He had changed clothes and walked back over, through the same downpour, getting his hair wet again. Finally out of his costume, he was wearing a pair of black snap pants and a yellow sweatshirt with no sleeves. Casually, the last crimson quarter of a twizzler was held between the two fingers of his right hand like a cigarette, his thumb pressed against his brow as he relied on his arm to keep him from doing a face plant into the hard surface of the table.  
  
"Go.. Fish." Ken smirked, lifting his head from his cards to eye Daisuke triumphantly. With a blink of his violet eyes, he slowly grinned as Daisuke slid his left hand resentfully to the top of the card deck, taking a card. Pulling aside a few drying strands of dark blue hair, Ken stared back down at his cards, chewing on the piece of twizzler sticking out of his mouth.  
  
"Ahh, I swear you cheated, again! Ken! That's like the fifth time already!" Daisuke growled, sliding the red backed cards into his hand. Many other red backs flashed out at Ken, spread apart in the shape of a fan. Daisuke lowered his eyebrow, looking at Ken's forehead suspiciously.  
  
"As far as I know, there is no way to cheat at go fish, unless you tricked the cards, or used mirrors, or became psychic. Little things any well observing idiot could spot on his own, Daisuke." Ken snickered, looking across at Daisuke from behind half lowered eyelids. His dark blue shirt nearly hung off his thin frame as he leaned against the table lazily. Having his legs slightly spread below the table, the nylon material of his pants threatened to slide right off the smooth seat as he sat beside Kiyoshi.  
  
"Just because you're winning does not mean you have to gloat about it, Ken. Show off." Daisuke snorted, peering across the table at Ken with dark brown eyes. He slid his tongue out between his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, making a challenging face.  
  
Ken grinned, watching Daisuke contort his face in a childish manner. Leaning across the table, he lowered his own set of thin eyebrows and stared into Daisuke's eyes. "Got any.. Jacks?" He smirked, reaching out and flicking the tip of Daisuke's nose as he sat back in his seat.  
  
"Argh! I swear, Ken!" Daisuke huffed, pulling out a card between his index and middle finger and grudgingly tossing it across the table to Ken. "Hmph." Daisuke mumbled, looking back down at his cards, he wondered when he was going to start on his own winning streak and have Ken buy dinner.  
  
Kiyoshi who was sitting there in silence and watching the two older boys play their game, burst out in a fit of giggles watching Ken and Daisuke. Leaning over Ken's right arm, he looked at his older brother's cards that didn't seem to care if he was peeking or not. With a small mischievous grin, Kiyoshi slid off the seat, remembering only the numbered cards Ken held in his hand. Toddling over to Daisuke, he clambered up on the seat next to the bronzed boy and looked up at him expectantly.  
  
Daisuke blinked, noticing the odd movement Kiyoshi did, walking towards his side of the table after looking at Ken's cards. He turned his head as the kid hopped up beside him with a raise of his chocolate brown eyebrow. "Huh?"  
  
Kiyoshi motioned for Daisuke to move in closer as he sat up as tall as he could, curling his small hand around the side of his mouth in secret. Tilting his head back, he leaned into Daisuke's left ear. Whispering the numbers and letters of what he saw on the cards in Ken's hand, Kiyoshi pulled his head away and laughed as he slid down the seat.  
  
Walking back over to Ken, the very top of his head being seen bobble over the end of the table due to his size, Kiyoshi yawned and crawled back up onto the seat next to Ken. With a grin, he sat where he was before, winking at Daisuke as he smiled cunningly at the older kid over the tabletop.  
  
"Hey Ken, got any sixes?" It was Daisuke's turn to grin as he looked up from his cards, seeing how most of the cards Ken held matched up with his own. Looking across the table at his card-playing challenger. With a silenced blink, he got no response from the overhanging dark blue hairs across Ken's face. "Dude, you alive to the world? Halloo? Earth to Ken, come in blue ranger."  
  
"Can I be pink?" Kiyoshi chimed in.  
  
Daisuke stared at Ken, ignoring the question, reaching cautiously across the table to poke him in the forehead or something to trigger a reaction.  
  
Jerking his head up suddenly, the dark blue tendrils whisking back across the sides of his pale cheeks, Ken cackled with his violet eyes wide as he grinned wildly at Daisuke, the piece of twizzler hanging out of the corner of his mouth. As thunder cracked outside, it added to the effect of Ken's momentary insanity, a quick flash of lightning lit up the inside of the trailer on queue.  
  
"OOGA BOOGA!" He shouted, making both Daisuke and Kiyoshi jump at the sudden liveliness. Throwing his cards up in the air, he curled both of his hands around Daisuke's arm and pulled him across the table until they were both face to face, Daisuke having the bajesus scared out of him.  
  
"Think you two could CHEAT, huh?!" Ken hissed between his teeth, keeping his wide open violet eyes set on Daisuke's dark brown ones. He clutched at Daisuke's bare arm with his thin fingers, keeping the dude in place spread across the table. Cards rained down on both their heads, but Ken didn't pay any attention.  
  
"AHH! Ken you're insane!!" Daisuke hollered, his breath blowing the long dark blue strands out of the other boy's eyes. Attempting to struggle, Daisuke wretched back his shoulder, but Ken jerked his arms back towards him, tighter.  
  
"IT'S NOT ME IT'S YOU! AHA HA HA HA! DON'T YOU GET IT CARMICHAEL?! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" A cackle erupted from the gullet of Ken again, as right on shedule another flash of lightning tagged along.  
  
"KEN! FOR CHRIST'S SAKE MAN, GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF!" Daisuke thundered, yanking back his right arm from Ken's menacing grip and slapping him across the face.  
  
Ken's jaw shot down to the right as he felt the stinging sensation of a palm and fingers strike him, still holding onto Daisuke. His hair hung down and clouded his face, leaving his slow psychotic grin unseen. A deep and low evil chuckle broke the cycle of silence, and it came from Ken's direction. Slowly he brought his head back to straight focus to stare at Daisuke again. "...Don't you see Carmichael? The glove, the fingerprints, the butcher knife--it all adds up!" His eyes were wide with insanity. Ken shot up in his seat, slamming his hands down in the table. He thrusted an accusing finger at Daisuke, "YOU KILLED NANCY!!"  
  
Daisuke's eyes widened and he also stood up, challengingly. He proclaimed with a gasp, "YOU'RE MAD!"  
  
"PERHAPS..." Ken retorted, his eyes still as wide as saucers, staring across the table at Daisuke. "BUT AM I MAD ENOUGH TO DO THIS!?!" Jumping on the booth, Ken leapt onto the table, his feet planted some ways apart. Twisting his torso to turn to the side, Ken nodded firmly to Kiyoshi, pointing to him. "Hit it, short stuff!"  
  
Kiyoshi, knowing the signal, immediately nodded and bounced from his seat onto his small child feet. Trotting hurridly and noisily across the floor he reached the pounding stereo fueling out techno dance tunes. Kneeling down, he tunneled his arms under the darkness of the table it weighed on and slid out a case marked 'Warning: Emergency Use Only.'  
  
Standing up, Kiyoshi slapped the case atop the counter the stereo was. Quickly opening it he stopped the music and replaced the CD mix with the disc from within the case, and pressed play. Running over to the wall, chubby fingers flicked off the regular lightswitch and turned on the one nextdoor to it.  
  
The trailer filled with darkness, as the sounds of "Mister Roboto" filled the air, multi-colored lights flashing on and off, casting their raying beams across the walls. Ken still stood on the table, his head tilted down towards his chest, feet seperated considerably far. Glueing his fingers together at the sides he bent his elbows, rigidly shifting his body around in odd angles, doing the robot on the table. The music vibrated the trailor with volume, Kiyoshi giggled sweetly and also followed along with his older brother, doing his own little kid version of the robot under the disco lights, the chorus of the song booming.  
  
Daisuke stared up with a twitching eyebrow, mouth hanging open slightly with a drizzle of drool inching down the corner, his lips being parted too long. He edged from the constriction of his seat with his eyes still on the two brothers, the neon lights flashing across his face. Slowly he started to back away cautiously, stepping over the fallen game cards, his eyes nervous. "Dude you Japanese people are weird..."  
  
"Tomo darigato doctorrrr robot man!" Kiyoshi laughed and danced over to Daisuke, Ken still grooving on the table. "Daisuke! You be my dancing partner!" The little boy started shaking his wild thang, bumping his rump against Daisuke.  
  
"AHHH!! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Daisuke screeched and jumped back, obviously disturbed.  
  
"I'm gettin' down with mah bad self!" Kiyoshi continued then on his own, lifting his arms and twirling himself around, swinging his butt to the beat.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Daisuke shouted, eyes wide. Suddenly the music stopped, shrieking the nose of a haulted record, and the disco lights dispelled, the regular lights turning on. The stereo switched to the next track, and the melody of "Memories" by Barbara Streisand filled the room.  
  
Ken instantly stopped dancing on the table. He stood there facing Daisuke's direction, letting his arms hang down at his sides with a slowly gaping mouth. His eyes widened furiously and he dived down off the table, running to the stereo. "STOP! Stop! Ahh! Shut up! Shh! SHH!" He hit it repeatedly, desperately. "Come on, come onnn..." He frantically pressed the Stop button, nervously glancing at Daisuke across the extention of the trailer.  
  
"Whew..." His shoulders drooped in a relieved sigh, finally getting the CD player to refrain. Ken jumped, eyes wide and paranoid, feeling someone tap him on the shoulder. Slowly he turned around, and he twitched seeing who it was. Kiyoshi was standing right next to Ken, smiling, waiting to see this scene.  
  
"Ken..." Daisuke stretched a grin across his face, slightly laughing. "...Are you a Barbara Streisand fan?"  
  
"NO!" Ken squeaked, eyes wide, voice cracked like a honking goose.  
  
"KEN LIKES BARBARA STREISAND HE HAS POSTERS OF HER IN HIS ROOOOMMM!!!" Kiyoshi screamed, abruptly cutting in.  
  
"SHUT UP KIYO!!" Ken hollared, extending his arm down and slapping a sprawled hand over the boy's face. Keeping his eyes on Daisuke standing in front of him, he smiled nervously.  
  
"Tee hee," Kiyoshi stood there, smiling underneath Ken's fingers.  
  
Daisuke only grinned more. "Suuurrrrrrrrre Ken..." He nodded his head, arms folded, smirking.  
  
"Squeak." Ken gulped, and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "Th-that's not mine! Noooooo, it's umm, my mom's....Eh heh heh...SAY! Want to play some more Go Fish? Yeah! How 'bout that!" He quickly walked from between the two boys, and scrambled up all the cards together. He turned red; he could feel their eyes on his back.  
  
Back in their original seat pattern again, Ken spied out at Daisuke from the shelter of his cards. His eyes barely viewable over the tops of the firm red-backed paper shards, he raised his eyebrow challengingly. Daisuke returned the look with a daring elevated eyebrow of his own.  
  
"Oooh...showdown." Kiyoshi looked between the two.  
  
"...Fours?" Ken bounced his raised eyebrow up, smirking and folding up his fan of cards into a pile between his palms, satisfied.  
  
Daisuke didn't respond. His eyebrow lowered to relaxation again, glancing down at the cards modeled in his hands, and he looked back up at the boy opposite from him. Slamming down his playing cards face down on the table he stood up and pointed at Ken, "YOU'RE CHEATING AGAIN!"  
  
"Systems...failing..." Ken blinked lazily ahead with a blank expression, and slammed his head face down onto the table, arms slumping upon the surface. He drooled onto the laminated top, cards strewn about.  
  
"Mommy says my brother has issues!" Kiyoshi smiled proudly up at Daisuke, who still had his finger pointing at the now lifeless Ken.  
  
Daisuke retracted his hand and slowly slipped his back down the seat, sitting down. He blinked, "Dude." Easing forward warily, he cautiously hovered his hand towards Ken, about to poke the boy to see if he was still alive.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Popping up suddenly, Ken screamed with wide eyes, gripping the table's edge with his fingers. After the howl he cackled, lightning came on queue, and immediately he grabbed Daisuke by the sensitive wrists.  
  
"DUDE STOP DOING THAT!!" Daisuke shrieked, returning the large gaze.  
  
"Tried to look at my cards eh?!" Ken growled, gripping the boy's arms tighter. The delicate unkept, wildly grown bangs of Ken swayed with his rough rigid movements of keeping Daisuke in grasp.  
  
"What?!" Turning his wrists around as far as he could reach, Daisuke grabbed Ken's arms as well, wrestling them to the edge of the table. If he could make Ken fall to the floor, he judged he would be free.  
  
Having his arms slide to the right, towards the edge of the table, Ken knocked his elbow against Kiyoshi's head accidentally. The small kid didn't flinch as he hopped over the edge of the long seat and across the trailer to turn the original dance music on again and hobble to the two bunk beds on the other side. Not paying attention as he watched his little bro move, Ken tried wrestling Daisuke's arms back towards the wall on the other side of the table.  
  
"What's this Ken, Japanese Arm Wrestling?" Daisuke grunted, his lips pulled back to show a grin of perfectly kept white teeth, American movie star teeth, obviously. Digging his fingers into Ken's thin arms tighter, he pulled them both towards the other side of the table away from the wall. Ken's shirt being tugged on showed the tip of his collarbone jutting up from his smooth pale skin, appearing grey in the dim light of the trailer.  
  
With a snort and a toss of his dark blue hair, Ken eyed Daisuke as he tried desperately to hang onto the edge of the table by pressing his elbows hard against the corner, his skin slipping against the smooth edge. His pants not being any help, Ken's eyes widened as he tilted over the edge of the table helplessly, being pushed off by Daisuke.  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows, he smirked at Daisuke, "if I go, you're coming with meeEEEE!" He exclaimed, falling off the edge though managing to cling to Daisuke's arms, pulling the other boy down onto the floor under the table, getting his head squished by Daisuke's chest.  
  
"Oof!" Grunted Daisuke as his chest landed on a huge lump, his own elbow digging into his stomach as he landed in the small space awkwardly. Pushing off the ground with his left shoulder, he slid off Ken's head and slammed his head against the bottom of the table painfully. Shaking his head, he tried prying Ken's fingers off his arms, managing to wiggle out from under the table, his arms still being held by the dazed boy still under the table.  
  
Pushing against the wall of the trailer with his feet, Ken slid out past Daisuke from under the table. Rolling onto his hands and knees, he pushed himself up off the tiled floor and onto the tips of his toes. Standing up to his full height, he searched the small kitchen for anything he could use. Opening his eyes wide, he grinned and reached out his hand, curling his fingers around the wooden handle of a mop. Spinning around on his heel, he looked down at Daisuke while he twirled the mop in his right hand. Ending the move, he gripped it tightly with both of his hands diagonally across his chest like a weapon.  
  
"YOU DARE ATTACK KUNG FU KEN AND HIS KILLER MOP WAAAAAAH?!?" Ken exclaimed, staring down at Daisuke with his eyes wide in excitement. Shaking the mop at him in his hands, Ken peered down at Daisuke as if he was ready to attack the other boy. "EIYAAAHHH!!"  
  
Daisuke raised a chocolate brown eyebrow as he stared up at Ken, sliding out from under the table and onto his knees. With a slow blink, he continued to stare as the weird kid twirled his trusty mop, looking down at him with a challenging gaze. With a smirk of his own, Daisuke leapt up and threw himself into a fighting karate stance. Bending his knees slightly, Daisuke flattened out his fingers and creased his thumbs, criss-crossing his wrists in front of him defensively. He wore a cheesy Japanese bad guy voice from the kung fu movies. "Ah, Kung Fu Ken! We meet again!" Doing a few cuts and chops to the air, shifting his shoulders and torso both ways. "Hooh, haah! Hiyah!" Daisuke spun and kicked the air, then landed on his planted feet again.  
  
"Too bad we cannot sit and chat, I have better things to do! Like destroy you! MWUAHA HA HA!" Darting his head from side to side, hands prepared at his sides, he searched for his own-patented weapon. Grinning, it came into view. Daisuke reached out and swiped a broom into his grasp. He twirled it once, expertly, and finished the move before Ken with a twist of arms, a daring glare, and squatted posture with vertically separated feet.  
  
Ken narrowed his eyes, and slightly crouched his body as well, preparing for the immediate enthrallment of weapons. Curving his right side to the left and lifting his leg, he spun the limb in a kick and landed back on his feet, putting pressure on his back foot. A flat hand divided the face of Ken, slicing it down the middle. "SAIKORO!" He shouted, fully gripping his mop again, and ran at Daisuke. Swinging the bottom end up, he intended to smack the boy.  
  
A clash of wood thudded the air as Daisuke blocked the strike with his broom, grinning through clenched teeth he broke the meshing of weapons, both boys jumping back to safety. Instantly twisting around as soon as the soles of his feet hit the tiles of the trailer floor, Daisuke spun on his heel, using the force to put power into the thrust of the broomstick.  
  
A spur of air shot from Ken's lips, and a cringe of face formed, as he received a crack to the ribs. Shaking his head he stumbled back slightly with a lowered head, slightly moist hair strands shading his brow. Between the gaps of them, he saw Daisuke professionally model his broom in preparance to attack again.  
  
Sticks compressed into each other, as Ken blocked. His arms trembled as he held the mop in defense as a sheild, pressing against Daisuke's broom, his feet holding on desperately to the slippery flooring. Squirming his fingers against the mop stick, he adjusted his grip, and fought off his friend with a powered push of his own. Panting slightly, he bent his knees again and stared across at Daisuke, holding his mop.  
  
"Ah! You will pay!" Daisuke twirled his broom, accidentally smacking himself in the face with the bushy end but pretending to ignore it. The dance music picked up again. Daisuke moved quickly across the floor towards Ken, positioning his household item to strike, but it was knocked from his hands.  
  
The broom clattered to the side of the kitchen, Daisuke's mouth gaped he stole a glance to it before looking at Ken once more. The boy had thrown the broom away using the power of his mop. A surprised cheap-movie smile crossed his expression, as he continued with the evil Japanese bad guy voice. "Very good, young Ken! I see you have been trained well!" Squatting his knees slightly, he chopped and sliced the air again with cheap and fake karate moves. "But not well enough! You will be destroyed, and the ancient Mop of Japan shall be mine!" Landing from the series of punches and kicks, he shouted out. He thrust both of his hands against the wooden rod that Ken gripped, attempting to knock him down.  
  
Kiyoshi who was sitting on the bottom bunk and watching them the whole time, giggled in little kid delight. Both of the boys were set in defensive Japanese fighting stances, the beat of the fast-paced dance music spun in the background, it made the scene seem like Tekken or a movie. Seeing his older brother act silly was always cool, especially when he was goofing off with Daisuke. He knew in Japan, around their mama, Ken would never behave in such a way. Being in America, filming was a vacation for the both of them.  
  
"NEVARR!!" Ken retorted, his violet eyes luminous with hyperactive energy. Taking one quick glance at Daisuke's hands on the mop handle, he tightened his grip and pulled it towards his own chest. Seeing how Daisuke wanted the mop so bad, Ken grinned and jerked the handle towards him one last time before plowing ahead into Daisuke, knocking them onto the ground.  
  
Daisuke grunted as Ken landing on top of him, letting out a gasp of air in the process. With the momentum of the fall, he pushed off the ground with his legs and curled his head into his chest. Flipping them both over, Daisuke sat on Ken's stomach, still gripping the mop. Grinding his teeth together, he pressed on the mop with all his strength, pinning Ken. "Ha! I have defeated Kung Fu Ken!"  
  
"Do not speak so soon, Evil Broomlord Daisuke!" Ken struggled, huffing as Daisuke pinned him down onto the tiled floor of his own trailer. He pushed back on the mop, moving it gradually away from his shoulders towards Daisuke. Forcing his own power into it, he didn't noticed the sound of someone knocking on the door, attempting to be heard over the loud, booming music coming from the surrounding speakers.  
  
Getting annoyed, Miyako pushed past Takeru and grabbed the door handle, her eyebrows furrowed in anger from Ken not bothering to answer the door in the middle of a rainstorm. Taking a step back, she unlatches the door from its frame, swinging it wildly open, the metal edge banging against the side of the wet trailer. They both were greeted with the site of Daisuke pinning Ken, a mop between both of their chests.  
  
"Oh my god you two. Like, I know you liked each other and all that, but including a mop in your game? - A little kid watching none the less! Oh my god!" Miyako exclaimed in fake disbelief, watching the two boys suddenly turn their heads and stare back in surprise at the soaked forms standing outside in the rain.  
  
"WHO DARES ENTER THE SACRED TEMPLE OF THE MOP!?" Ken boomed, narrowing his eyes, looking at Miyako with light purple orbs of suspicion. The long hairs on his head trailing down the front of his lightly colored face, hanging over the tip of his nose. Raising his eyebrows, he looked over at Miyako questioningly.  
  
Miyako stood beside Takeru, catching the edge of the door as it swung back towards her. With a blank look on her face, she stared back at Ken as he questioned her crazily from beneath Daisuke on the floor. Furrowing her eyebrows in annoyance at his immaturity, she shook her head, the lengthy lavender hair swishing with the heaviness of water.  
  
"…Ken." She interrupted him, giving him a brief roll of her eyes.  
  
Daisuke who was watching the two of them, turning his head from one to other, snickered. Letting go of the mop, he slipped off Ken and sat down on the tiled floor, leaning his back against the wooden door of the small trailer washroom. Turning his head, he looked at Kiyoshi with a grin, winking at the kid before setting his eyes on Ken who was still pestering Miyako with his own form of insanity.  
  
"WELL?! ANSWER ME, LOWLY PEASANT! FOUL SMELLING FOOL!" Ken continued on, raising his voice along with his eyes. Pulling himself up, he slid the wooden handle across the black nylon material surrounding his legs. Keeping his head turned, he let go of the wooden handle with his right hand. Shoving it to the side with his left, he thrust it accusingly at Miyako.  
  
"…Ken." Miyako sighed, taking hold of the wooden mop handle Ken gripped and yanking it away from his grasp. Spinning it around in her right hand, the mop end hung above Ken's head as he continued staring at her in surprise at her action. Curling her other hand over it, she slammed it down on his head, rapping it against the hard skull a few times. "…SHUT UP ALREADY!"  
  
Takeru watched both of them with his blue eyes passively. Cracking a smile at watching Ken get smacked over the head and raise his arms in defense from the assault by Miyako, he chuckled a little while folding his arms. The white bucket hat he usually wore on set remaining on his head, not bothering to take it off since he liked the thing anyways.  
  
Ken who opened one eye peered out at Miyako then Takeru, crinkling his nose as he lowered his arms and gripped his shoulders. Staring at Takeru, he stuck his tongue out resentfully watching the two walk into his trailer, "..and what are you laughing at, Gilligan?" He grumbled to Takeru, basically telling him to shut up or else.  
  
Miyako just smirked, closing the door behind her blonde companion. Staring down at the younger boy on the floor, she shook her head and slipped off her jacket, simply draping it across the arm of a nearby chair. Taking off her shoes, she stepped over them, walking across the floor towards the table across from the entrance. Takeru followed, taking a seat beside her after she sat down.  
  
"Oh sure, make yourselves at home why don't you. Oh yeah, barge in here, no worries, Ken doesn't care." The long navy haired boy growled, slowly getting to his feet and using Daisuke's head for support as he leaned on his right arm, staring at Miyako with a twitching glare, how annoying she was. Standing up to his full height, he walked away from the table and took a seat on the bottom bunk of the bed beside Kiyoshi, staying as far away from Miyako as possible.  
  
"Well you shouldn't, especially when you let the cat drag just about anything in." Miyako smirked, casting a detestable eye at Daisuke, Ken's best friend. She was actually jealous of the cinnamon skinned boy, with how close he actually managed to get to Ken, though she didn't admit it.  
  
"Oh yeah, nice joke," Kiyoshi defended Daisuke. He liked him; he was like a second older brother. Everytime Miyako hung around; she always made Ken in a bad mood and ruined his and everyone's fun. Kiyoshi saw Ken grin out of the corner of his eye at his remark of his best friend.  
  
Daisuke snickered evilly, hearing Kiyoshi's comment as well. He looked back up at Miyako as he stood up, looking back at her with the same hatred among his dark brown eyes. Rolling his eyes, he walked away from her to find a chair beside the bunk bed or something. Passing the fridge he stopped and looked questioningly at Ken, an eyebrow raised as he quickly glanced at the fridge. Getting a nod back form Ken, he reached in and pulled out a can of coke.  
  
"Why exactly are you here anyways, Mi-ack-o whacko? Jack-o? On crack-o?" Ken huffed, turning his attention away from Daisuke back onto the lavender haired youth across the length of the trailer from him. With a yawn, he laid back on the bed, poking Kiyoshi casually in the side as he passed him. Stretching his arms out in the darkness, he stared up at the bottom of the second bunk, listening for Miyako's reply.  
  
"I just came over to visit, is that okay with you, sir?" She rolled her eyes, watching Ken seemingly dismiss her as he lay down on the bed absently. Looking at Takeru sitting beside him, she furrowed her eyebrows. "Let's go. Someone seems to be in a bad mood."  
  
"Well I wonder why," Ken sourly spat.  
  
Takeru blinked then nodded, standing up and grabbing his jacket, stepping into his shoes. Standing at the door, his jacket didn't even have time to dry. He sighed, watching as Miyako got on her shoes and her own jacket, he wondered where Kari was and why exactly he did decide to follow Miyako over to Ken's trailer. Ken always drifted into a foul mood once Miyako came within ten feet of him, no matter who he was around.  
  
"Yeah, go, have fun out in the rain, horse." Ken snorted, not bothering to sit up as they left. He snickered when he called her a horse, meaning to call her a whore, though Kiyoshi was around, he knew she would get the picture though. Sitting up once the door slammed, he looked over at Kiyoshi, sliding an arm around his kid brother's shoulders.  
  
"Daisuke owes us a free dinner, but I guess restaurant food is out since we would have to walk there, or wait in for a limo which would take too long. I'm starving." He said, listening as his own stomach confirmed that sentence. He looked up and blinked. "Ms. Betty is getting cranky."  
  
Kiyoshi turned his head to look up at Ken with a curious blink. He giggled, his face melting into a hopeful smile, he shrugged off Ken's arm and stood up, twirling around to face his bro. "Does that mean you're going to cook?" The kid squeaked, his eyes wide with excitement, he obviously loved Ken's cooking.  
  
Daisuke turned his head at Ken, interrupting the two. "Hey, I didn't lose. We didn't even finish the game, because you threw the cards up in the air with your insane moments." He poked Ken's shoulder accusingly with his left hand, standing up and setting the can of coke on the counter. The dull light coming from the ceiling lights glinted off the metallic surface, polka dots of shadows casted down on it, raindrops silhouetting from the occasional lightning.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes at Daisuke, standing up. "Uch, gawd, like, it like wasn't that big of a deal! Uch, geez, I mean...GAWD I JUST NEEDED MY SPACE OKAY?!" He took hold of Kiyoshi's shoulders and gently moved the bouncing boy aside. Listening to the music in the background, he bobbed his head to some song he couldn't exactly make out over the talking, though it sounding good enough to carry some type of beat. "Yes I'm going to cook.. Whatever there is to cook in this place. Ah, Kraft Dinner sounds good.. I think. Where exactly did this come from?"  
  
[D: Rofl, oh yeah, gourmet. XD "WE'S ate dead SQUIRRELS last week! O_O!"  
  
S.K.: And man, were they ever delicious! ..]  
  
Daisuke blinked, watching Ken get up and search through the dark brown cupboards above the small fridge in search of edibles. Raising an eyebrow as Ken pulled out a box of K.D. and read it, he tried to keep himself from laughing as he stood up and snatched the box away with a grin. "Dude, it's K.D. made with cheese and macaroni, I brought it over from my trailer. Thought you'd be needing it, it's better than rice and noodles." He snickered, setting the box on the counter.  
  
"Well for your information, that's not all I eat. Don't be so much of a.. Whatever it is. Stereotype." He added after thinking up the word, eyeing Daisuke then the box of K.D. "..And we do have that stuff over in Japan, I just never tried it. Mom doesn't buy it and I don't grocery shop, so there." He said defensively, leaning against the smooth black plastic of the fridge. He yawned and reached past Daisuke to open up a cupboard, dragging out a bowl.  
  
Daisuke opened his mouth to reply to Ken, sidestepping out of his way and knocking his head against the other side of the cupboards. Shaking his head, he stepped around it and walked towards the table, sitting down on the edge of it. Draping his elbow over the corner of the table, he yawned and watched as Ken set the bowl full of fresh water into the black microwave above the fridge. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head as the rest of his body went limp with sleep.  
  
"Wow, is it s'posed to be all black and smoking?" Kiyoshi's little kid voice came from the murky depths of consciousness existing outside of Daisuke's half hour sleep. He yawned and raised his head, discovering a kink in his neck and the oddest smell in the air. Burnt cheese? The annoying never-ending ring was actually the smoke detector, he found out after opening his eyes and seeing Ken standing below the small round box, gripping the mop in his hand and looking pissed.  
  
"No, Kiyo! It's not supposed to be black! And why won't this stupid thing shut the hell up?! Shut up, damn you!" Ken snarled, standing on a chair, thrusting the mop up and knocking it against the small cylindrical noisemaker, not managing to stop the high-pitched appalling beeps. A smoking pit of what used to be Kraft Dinner sizzled in the background, sitting on the counter. Ken glared up at the smoke detector, not noticing Daisuke stand and simply stare at the two of them.  
  
"Grrr, URUSAI KONO BAKAYARU! KUSATTA BAKA ROBA ONARA ATAMA! SUBETA ROBA! SUBETA ROBA!" Ken screamed in frustration, knocking the hard end of the mop harshly into the casing of the smoke detector. "SUBETA ROBA! Kutsunoana, ACHIKE! GAHH! ACHIKE! ACHIKE! ACHIKE!" He continued slamming the household cleaning tool into the annoying and loud contraption, Ken's screams barely overriding the irking beep of the device. Screaming the word with each thrust, "ACHIKE! ACHIKE! ACHIKE! ACHIKE!" Finally, with a final blow to the side, Ken cracked the plastic of the smoke detector, unwinding the screws that bolted it. Having smacked it like a baseball, the entire device unhooked from the ceiling and zoomed through the air across the trailer and skidded to a hault onto the tiled floor, shredded wires sticking up. Ken stood there on the chair with a blank expression, everyone staring in the direction of the now broken smoke detector silently.  
  
"...At least it's not beeping anymore..." Kiyoshi piped up, the three boys still staring at the mangled machine. The older boys both nodded slowly.  
  
Ken stepped off the chair now. Daisuke had watched him with waking amusement, he grinned throughout the whole show. Turning his head to look at Ken, he burst out laughing and sat back down on the edge of the table chair. That's when he noticed what Ken was wearing; a white apron with frills along the shoulder straps. Throwing his shoulders over his knees, he wrapped his arms around his chest as he burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?!" Ken accused suspiciously, lowering his eyelids, he femininely attached his knuckles to his hips, elbows bent out. "ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF MY APRON?!!" Ken exclaimed, glaring at Daisuke as the boy's eyes rolled down, taking in the view of Ken wearing a white apron with pink frills. He watched as Daisuke nearly fell out of his chair, take a deep breath, only to continue his laughing hysteria. Raising a singular eyebrow, Ken watched Daisuke, taking offence to his apron being made fun of.  
  
Daisuke took another deep breath calming down as he stared at the black and white tiled floor of Ken's trailer. He raised his head and looked at Ken's face, trying to keep his own straight and serious-it didn't work; instantly picturing his friend in the apron; he fell backwards, stretching out across the lengthy seat. "Oh no Ken, never! Nope!" Daisuke managed to squeak out before guffawing some more.  
  
"Gyaahhh!! Laugh at my apron, WILL YA?!!" Ken hollered, grabbing the mop suddenly, he didn't give Daisuke any time to notice as he swung the entire mop down on his friend. Feeling the cushioned part of the mop smash into Daisuke's head, Ken's eyes started to water. "STOP MAKING FUN OF MEEE!!!!" He wailed, turning around and storming out of the trailer, slamming the door open and closed. The entire trailer went silent as Ken suddenly disappeared.  
  
The mop slamming into his face, Daisuke sat up suddenly, the cloth pieces draping over his eyes so he couldn't see anything. Hear Ken wail and leave, he blinked then tossed the mop off his head. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at the door than Kiyoshi, "..what was that all about?" He asked, wondering if Kiyoshi knew anything about what freak accident just happened.  
  
Kiyoshi who was sitting on the bed just blinked, he shrugged his small shoulders while staring at Daisuke with his own set of pale purple eyes. "One of Ken's older brother tantrums, I think." 


	8. First Twist

Walking outside into the rain, Daisuke squinted through the darkness; the sun was hidden behind the massive black clouds and not to forget the Los Angeles smog. Looking around, his hair starting to get soaked, Daisuke walked cautiously down the steps of the trailer, closing the door behind him so as not to let any of the rain in. Looking around, he saw Ken leaning against the side of the trailer with his arms folded across his chest, though he was staring out into the rain blankly. "Don't tell me that was another insane little moment you had there. Geez Ken, you'd think you were insane and I'd have to send you away with those cool little men in white suits."  
  
"..Cool little men in white suits? Sounds like fun." Ken said, turning his head to look at Daisuke with a half raised eyebrow. He blinked and looked down at the apron draped across his arm with a slight grin. "Well, all I managed to do was burn the Kraft Dinner and look like an idiot. Sounds like I'm becoming a regular Davis." He snickered, looking back up at Daisuke, his hair turning black from being soaked in the rain.  
  
"Dude, you're never going to be that smart." Daisuke remarked with a grin, turning around and walking back up the trailer steps. He grabbed the handle and pulled on it, the door didn't budge. With a blink, Daisuke tried again, pulling on the door harder than the last time. "..It's stuck." He said sounding puzzled.  
  
Ken cocked his head to the side as he walked up the steps beside Daisuke. Sticking out his tongue, he sucked it back in a smirked, "looks like someone isn't as strong as they thought." He stated, replacing Daisuke's hand with his on the door handle. Tugging on it, both of his eyebrows raised, as he couldn't get it open. "Hey, what's going on?!"  
  
From the other side of the door, they could hear Kiyoshi laughing as he ran away from the door. They both banged on the door for five minutes straight, telling the little boy to open the door or else; no reply came form the other side. Getting cold and wet, Daisuke and Ken walked down the trailer steps in dismay, looking across the dark parking lot to the studios at the other end.  
  
"Well, it's either head inside, or seek shelter at the bitch's house.." Ken muttered, looking towards Miyako's trailer along the way. He noticed the others, but they were either sleeping or gone out, because all their lights were off. He sighed, shaking his head and starting to walk towards the studios slowly, wondering on Daisuke's answer, though he could already predict it.  
  
"Dude, I'd die first than head for her house, err, trailer. You know what I meant." Daisuke said, wrapping his arms around himself, he only worn a t- shirt and a pair of snap pants, talk about cold. Looking ahead, he focused everything on the doorway leading into the Digimon Studios, where it was warm and hopefully unlocked.  
  
Walking across the parking lot, Ken stared up at the building, standing in front of the door that kept them out. He squinted his eyes as the thick sheets of rain came down on him continuously. Planning a few things in store for Kiyoshi, he lowered his head and stared at the door. Curling four wet fingers around the handle, he wrenched it open, letting out a sigh of relief as he stepped inside, Daisuke plodding in behind him.  
  
"Man, that's better." Daisuke sighed as well, looking around the dry, empty, and dark studio. He could hear the rain splashing down onto the metal roof way above their heads, it sounding more like hail than huge bomber sized raindrops. Furrowing his eyebrows, he reached a hand out and gripped Ken's thin wet blue shirt. "Dude, check out that light over there. Maybe someone is inside the office?" He said, squinting through the dark past Ken's shoulder to stare at a faint trail of light leading from around one of the sets.  
  
Ken blinked and turned his head to where Daisuke was looking at without knowing it, he also spied the shaft of blue light far off. "..I guess it means we have to pick our way through this hell house in the dark.. Again." He sighed, stalking forwards with more caution than he's ever applied in his life. One trip and fall, he could land on a camera or get tangled up in wires, or worse, break a camera and get all his money drained out of him for charges.  
  
They stopped and stared up at the main monitor of the Kaiser's control room. Ken was the first to raise his eyebrow in wonderment to it. "Huh? Who left this thing on..?" He said out loud, taking a step towards it. Daisuke let go of Ken's shirt, letting it drop wetly against his back again. As Ken walked towards it, the screen looked all fuzzy, and then turned a glowing dark blue.  
  
Something started happening to the screen as Ken approached it, he tugged Daisuke along with him, unsure of what to make of it. "Hey.. What the hell's going on?" They both said out loud as a small spec in the center of the glowing screen grew into a swirl of mixed colors, which seemed to take up the entire screen. Slowly it advanced towards them at first, only looking as if it was growing bigger by the second.  
  
The vortex flashed brightly as a loud clap was heard within it, such as that of thunder. It was swirling around them like a tornado, whipping both their hair and clothes around them. Looking around in surprise, Ken and Daisuke both looked at each other with their mouths gaped open.  
  
Letting loose a scream, the vortex flashed and closed up around them. In a matter of seconds, Ken and Daisuke were vanished from their own world.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!!!" "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Being conscious throughout the whole trip, Ken and Daisuke spun wildly through the vortex that carried them, screaming their heads off. Stuck in the center, they latched onto each other's hands and never let go in fear of being separated. The brightly flashing blue lights around them were forming a cylindrical tunnel as they were gliding through it at warp speed. Suddenly, up ahead, they saw the conjunction, the tunnel split up into two different colored portals, one dark blue and one orangey red. They gasped and looked ahead, both glancing at each other and giving a slight nod, they would have to let go or die.  
  
"On three!" Daisuke cried, still having his hand wrapped around Ken's. Nodding, Ken looked back ahead at the turning tunnel, waiting for Daisuke to shout the magic word which would allow them to live, though be dangerously separated in a place which had no ups or downs.  
  
"Three!" Commanding Daisuke, untwining his finger's as they approached. Both safely pushed away from themselves and slid into the separate tunnels of chaos. No longer hearing a word, each was alone. Ken could only stare ahead, wondering where this wild ride was taking him, until he could see the tunnel start to take form of a rectangle around him. A white surface being the opening, he raised his arms to shield himself in case it was a wall, though he passed through it.  
  
His form coming out of the wide screen, Ken flipped wildly as if being shot out of a cannon. Landing against the wall, he let out a grunt as his back slammed against it and he slid unconsciously to the floor.  
  
Daisuke flew through his own tunnel, being blasted through the light blue circle, he flew into the branch of a tree, being slung over it carelessly as he hung there in pain and falling into unconsciousness.  
  
Appearing elsewhere, the lightly blue colored vortex swirled into existence in the middle of a dense forest. Snapping loudly with crackling electricity, it ejected the human being roughly into the ground, causing the kid to let out a grunt then a sob as he slid through the mess of fallen leaves and loose dirt. As quickly as it came, the vortex seemed to swallow itself as it became smaller until it dispersed.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"Master..?" A voice rang out from the other side of Ken's eyelids. He groaned and rolled his head away from whoever was standing in front of him, and continued snoring. A dim light shone outside as the movement unblocked the shadow. Something stiff and pointed poked the tip of his nose, whoever was in front of him, was placing a hand or something on his stomach and chest.  
  
Ken's snoring was clogged in a hault, as the sharpened rod poking him actually jammed up into his nostril, largening one side of his nose. He sighed silently and rustled a little, beginning to twitch. Compacted sounds of haulted mucus and breathing jarred his throat, and he snorted the pointer back out again.  
  
Reaching a hand up, he brushed whatever poked him away from his nose. Shaking his head, he placed a hand against something smooth and pushed it off his chest as he sat up, pulling his head and back away from the wall he must have landed against.  
  
"Ugh.. Go away.. It's too early." Ken grumbled, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried to roll over, he was so tired and just wanted to go back to sleep. "And pick your own nose Kiyoshi." Opening his mouth in a yawn, he felt something digging into the side of his neck, a hard piece of something was pressing against the base of his jaw annoyingly. Finally he huffed and decided to give up, since whoever was trying to wake him up didn't seem to give up.  
  
   
  
"Master.. The DigiDestined are already in the Digital World," the person stated, sounding almost worried. By the sounds of his voice, it was an old man who was playing the Digimon game and calling him master, another fan must have gotten in or something.  
  
Shaking his head, Ken kept his eyes closed. Still feeling ragged from yesterday, swinging through the air, and landing on his head, he didn't need this. "Look, I'm signing autographs later today, why don't you come back then...okay? Go find some seniors home or wherever you came from.." He growled, reaching his right hand up to cover his eyes, only to find the hard plastic of a pair of thick framed glasses he knew too well. "..What the hell?"  
  
"Autographs? Seniors home? What are those, master?" The weird sounding dude asked from the darkness beyond Ken's eyelids. Finally, giving up, Ken sighed and opened his eyes. The bright light from the TV screens made him think twice as he shut his eyes again, the light nearly blinding to those used to the dark.  
  
Moving his arms, Ken pulled himself up and peered out at the world through a small slit between his racks of eyelashes. By what he felt and could see, he was wearing his Kaiser costume. Slowly his eyes adjusted as he opened them more, not bother to look down at whatever was on his stomach, though searching above for the old man who was bugging him. "..Huh?"  
  
"Master, are you feeling all right? You sound funny.." The same person commented, sounding a lot closer. He sounded like he was right under Ken, but how could that be? And why would he keep calling him 'master'?  
  
Looking down, Ken came nose to nose with a huge blue-eyed bug. His eyes became as big as saucers as his jaw dropped. Sliding tightly against the wall, pushing against the ground with his feet and pulling himself back with his arms, Ken tried to get away. "D-d-did you just say something?? Like, like, like, speak? Uh.. Uh.." He stuttered, continuing to stare down at the bug.  
  
Wormmon blinked his blue eyes up at Ken, cocking his head to the side, watching his odd movements. "Yes.. I can talk, master, and so can you." The green bug said, hopping off his chest and skittering away at his master's fast movements in order to avoid angering him and being hit, or even worse, whipped.  
  
Ken sucked in his breath and nodded vigorously at Wormmon's reply; a talking bug that could attack him at any moment. Where the hell was he? Taking the advantage of being jumped off of, he leapt up to his feet, keeping his mouth tightly shut in case of screaming his head off. Pressing his lips firmly together, he hopped over to the door of the control room, looking as if he was about to throw up.  
  
"Master? Master, are you -sure- you're all right? Maybe you need to build a few control spires and battle the DigiDestined, hmm? Or a nice walk in the woods?" Wormmon shouted after Ken who was running out of the control room in a mad dash. The green Digimon just sat there on all his claws, wondering what has gotten into his master.  
  
Ken stopped in the entranceway he stood there and looked down the entire length of the base. It stretched out a long ways below, he could barely see the bottom it was so dark. Gathering his sense, he looked down in awe, trailing his eyes up towards the top. This base was huge and lifelike. With a blink, he stayed there taking it all in, not even noticing the approaching Wormmon.  
  
"This is a dream, isn't it? I swear this has got to be a dream.. Someone pinch me." Ken whispered beneath his breath as he stared straight up.  
  
Wormmon would have raised an eyebrow if he had one. His master just asked him to pinch him, how odd. Skuttling over to Ken's ankle, Wormmon opened the purple shell of his mouth and snapped his head forwards. Closing his mouth tightly, he felt the material of Ken's leg and a piece of skin be pinched between the jagged purple sides.  
  
"AHH! OW! LEGGO MY EGGO!" Ken leapt into the air, grinding his teeth tightly as Wormmon suddenly and unexpectedly bit him. Turning on his heel to face the figment of his imagination, Ken leant down and rubbed the side of his leg where Wormmon bit him. With a hiss he looked at the green bug before him, able to actually look at him without freaking out.  
  
"What did you do that for!?" He squawked watching between the loose strands of his hair as the bug slowly backed up and cringed for a reason unexplainable to Ken.  
  
"You told me to pinch you.. So I did, master." Wormmon grimaced, hoping that Ken wouldn't go all out and whip him for this, though he usually would. Looking back at Ken with his sparkling blue eyes, he stared into the mauve lens of the Kaiser's glasses, wondering what could be going on inside his genius head.  
  
Standing up to his full height, Ken shook his head and rolled his eyes at the stupid little freak. "Dude, it's a figure of speech. Anyone who's anyone, idiot or retarded, would know something like that." His eyes were narrowed. "Like, totally." He snorted, stepping over Wormmon and into the control room. Walking towards the chair that sat in the middle he stopped beside it and looked around.  
  
"Well if I'm not dreaming, which I found out harshly by you, where the hell am I? And where is the studio? Not to mention Daisuke. Confusing, ugh." He sighed, turning his head he looked at the monitors. The main one in the middle focused on the familiar group of people he knew, and Daisuke was among them.  
  
"Master, you're in the Digital World.." The bug spoke up, telling him exactly where he was and sounding sincere about it.  
  
Biting his lower lip, he turned his head around to look at Wormmon. "The Digital World? You mean -thee- Digital World? There's no such place. Trust me. Nothing was proven about it, and it's an insane idea created by the writers of this show. The insane writers." Ken stated, looking back to the monitors. He went rigid for a second, "wait, wait, wait. It has to be- No. How? Damn confusing matters. How can I be the Emperor then? It makes no sense. Does it? Wait, yes. No. Could it? Possibly. But then!--Nah. Wait! But--"  
  
"Master." Wormmon's voice popped up. Ken continued without recognition whatsoever.  
  
"But THEN..." He tilted his head to the side with raised eyebrows. "...Oh. Hmm. Well that couldn't--Hold it! Yes! Hah! I'm brilliant!-Wait...Nnno. Ohhh...Well maybe!--"  
  
"Master."  
  
"Buuutttt ifff she said that he said that he said, then he couldn't've possibly said that he said that she said that she said that he said that she said that!"  
  
"Master."  
  
"Hah! I've figured it out...Wait a minute." Ken blinked, putting a gloved index finger to the corner of his mouth.  
  
"...Master."  
  
"Yes, I do think so. So maybe purple ISN'T my color. So what, Daisuke looks bad in orange..." He narrowed his eyes, huffing a little.  
  
"Master you're hysterical."  
  
Noting the behavior of Ken was different, the sounds of Wormmon's claws clicking against the floor became louder as he approached. Cautious steps told Ken of his unsure fear.  
  
Spinning on his heel, Ken slammed his foot down and leant over Wormmon, staring at him with lowered eyes from behind the masking lenses of his glasses. "Exactly! Want to know why? Because I'm in some place where the world spun once and must have fallen over!- or something like that. I'm not in reality! And don't start with that master stuff on me. It's unnerving." He hissed, his anger diminishing towards the end of the explanation. Maybe finally he could stop with the questions and work on a way home, after finding Daisuke.  
  
Turning around after hearing the voices on the screen, he blinked and looked across at all the monitors which just seemed to stick in place against whatever the control room was made out of, data. Raising an eyebrow from behind his glasses, Ken sidestepped and moved himself in front of the main monitor. "..I'm used to it. Sure. Just.. like.. the set.. Only.. Blacker, bigger, and realler."  
  
"Is 'realler' a word?"  
  
"Shut up damn you."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Still staring up at Ken in fearful amazement, he wasn't sure whether to trust this look-a-like or not, seeing as how he still looked and sounding like the cruel, cold Ken he knew and had to call master day by day for years and years. "Ken.. you sure do speak funny.."  
  
"I'll speak funny if I want to, damnit. Now where the hell is the channel changing button thing?" Ken snorted, squinting through the dark of the control room he took a step ahead and bashed his nose against a wall, which he had no idea was there. Shaking his head, he raised his hand to his nose and rubbed in with an annoyed growl, he wondered if Daisuke was having as much fun as he was.  
  
   
  
   
  
With a groan, Daisuke was rolled over by a pair of hands other than his own. Opening an eye, he peered at Takeru, Iori, Hikari, and Miyako, along with some other weird freaky looking puppet dudes. They all looked concerned, Kari looked the most concered as she cradled his head. Noticing how everyone was in full costume, Daisuke opened both his eyes and blinked, looking around at the group. "Uhmm..? Why are you guys in costume? Dude, are we filming? Oh, maybe I knocked myself out. Studio accidents are common.."  
  
"Is he okay?" Iori blinked, raising a suspicious eyebrow above his curious emerald green eyes.  
  
"Well, he sounds fruity up the loom, but that's just Davis." Miyako said, also looking at him in the same way.  
  
"Well he should be fine. I mean, he was thrown up in a tree by one of the Ken's digimon, but, he only hit his stomach." Hikari said, continuing to stare down at Daisuke. She stood up and held up her pink digivice, looking at it as if studying it.  
  
"Dude, I'm fine. It's all of you who are talking so crazy. Attacked by one of the Ken's digimon? How? That's not in the script." He squeaked, standing up and looking around. Flexing his fingers, he looked down at himself; how he was fully in his second costume he wore when he was in the Digital World. A blue dino dude walked up to him, looking at him with curious blue eyes.  
  
"Hey buddy, are you okay? What's a script? Huh? Does it taste good?" Veemon asked Daisuke, his lips moving and everything, even his chest when he breathed. The Digimon looked so real, Daisuke had to blink twice, and then even poke Veemon before realizing the thing actually either was alive, or that would be some killer special effects. Dude.  
  
"Yo, where are we anyways?" Daisuke asked, looking around. He stopped for a moment, remembering the last time he saw Ken, and how they'd just spoke of him. "Oh, hey, you guys seen Ken? I have to talk to him. I wonder if he had the same weird dream.."  
  
"Davis.. Are you totally sure you're feeling fine? It sounds like you and Ken are actually friends.. How could you be friends with a jerk like that, I mean, you hate him.. right?" Rambling, she continued. "He's totally cute and all but..." Miyako blinked. "Wow, Davis! I didn't know you swung that way!" She gasped, making fists with a red face, suddenly getting all affluter. "Damn you! He's mine!"  
  
"Huh? Swing where? I'm even moving..." He thought for a moment on that one. "And yes I'm feeling fine and no, Ken isn't a jerk, he's my best friend, like you people already know. Uhmm.. Well there was that one time he attacked me with a mop.." Daisuke blinked, starting to back away from his totally wacked out cast members. He wondered what's gotten into them.  
  
"Grab him! He's unstable!" Takeru exclaimed, leaping ahead with Miyako and Iori with their arms stretched out. Takeru and Miyako latched onto his arms while Veemon grabbed one hand and Hawkmon grabbed the other. Daisuke just blinked as a sweat bead dripped down his temple with nervousness.  
  
"Uhmm.. Uhmm.. Guys? Guys? Hello? Let go?" Daisuke blinked, his eyebrows furrowed with massive confusion, he wondered what exactly was going on with these guys, or if last night really wasn't a dream. 


	9. It Starts

[K-F. K (Kung-Fu Ken, not Kentucky Fried Ken): Lmfao, like the new name? XD! Anyways, man, this is getting long. Oh well, fun, 'specially with Danneh help. Dude, chapter nine, I think that's the longest I ever went with a fic.. And guess what? It's not stopping! *Insane cackle* Oh the torture!  
  
For those of you who've actually been wondering what the hell's happened to the -real- Ken and Davis (Yeh, dubbed named, bwah.) Uhmm, you're about to find out. Yup. For those who actually care.. ;; And why isn't anybody reviewing? O_o!  
  
D: Except that Ann person. XD YOU GO ANN PERSON. O_O]  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Landing against the concrete floor, the Digimon Kaiser, Ken Ichijouji let out a grunt as his right shoulder impacted. Lying there, he felt the loose silky strands of his hair fall over his face. Becoming aware of the absence of his golden-framed glasses, Ken immediately sat up and opened his eyes. Peering into the darkness around him, he heard someone else breathing steadily beside him. Lowering his flat heliotrope eyes, he searched the area around him with his hands padding down across the cold cement floor. Feeling something soft and warm beneath his fingertips, he pulled his hand back and glared at it as the person began to stir.  
  
Davis Motomiya sat up and groaned, reaching a hand up to the back of his head. As he came through the twisting tunnel, he slammed his head harshly on the ground, a freshly painful lump starting to form. Feeling the black strap keeping his goggles in place, he blinked as he heard someone else beside him.  
  
"Huh? Who's there?" The boy asked in his squeaky voice, reaching a hand out, he felt around the dark environment blindly. Groping through the darkness, his hand struck against something smooth and firm, something juts out from the squishy surface. Feeling along the object, he found a nub and squeezed it in between his thumb and forefinger with a grin, the person letting out a snarl of protest, was the Digimon Kaiser.  
  
"Ow! That's my nose you insolent little fool!" Ken snarled, his voice sounding choked and high-pitched with helium as Davis pinched his nose and refused to let go. Flinging his right arm up, he struck it against Davis's, his hand being ripped away from his sore, tender nose. A foul mood sprayed over Ken's voice, with a faintly seen scowl directed at Davis in the midst of the insufficient light around them. Clenching his teeth as harshly as he could, he growled, the words shaking with his attempt of amassing rage. "Don't you EVER honk my button!" His nasty look deafening, he pulled both of his hands to his face in annoyance, and briefly stroked his nose with his fingertips before rising to his feet. Looking around, a dull light came from one of the screens in his control room. Spotting it with his lifeless lilac eyes, Ken strolled over to it, stumbling through the darkness as his temper flared with each trip. Mumbled and muffled curses caroded over the airwaves everytime he struck something, staggering onward in the dark to the flamboyant screen.  
  
Huffing silently, still blazed about the nose incident just moments before, Ken knocked his head on an overhanging studio light with a dull bang, instantly haulting his footwork. The lamp fixture swung back on impact, screaming for oil as it wildly swayed back and forth. Lips concocting into an outraged loss of temper, Ken immediately wobbled back on the hit and shook his head.  
  
"GAH! FOOLISH lamp! DARE OPPOSE ME?!" He hollared, and swung a firm fist at the metal encased light, slugging it hard with a gutteral growl. Shooting backwards on its cord towards the ceiling, gravity whipped the light forward, sending it speeding straight down again on its wire and slamming into Ken's forehead and nose. A spurt of heated wetness trickled down his upper lip from a nostril, a trace of a gasp opening his mouth. Ken's lips quickly contorted into cruelty again, as did his eyes. "Hmph," he snorted, rubbing his nose again and finding the blood under it. "...You may've one this time, lamp, but I'll get you yet!" Casting one last death glare at the object as he passed by, he forgot the matter for now and continued walking. Beaten, by a lamp.  
  
"THIS ISN'T OVER!" He called back in rage, spinning on his heels to face it from afar, thrusting out his arm and aiming an accusing index finger at it, the other hand holding his poor bloody nose.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Ken! Get back here, Kaiser!" Davis glared at the retreating figure, who he noted just began walking away again. He strained his dark brown eyes against the bright light emitting off the main monitor in the Kaiser's control room. Wondering why the Kaiser was wearing his typical clothing, Davis stood up and walked clumsily through the dark surroundings, tripping over strewn wires, tape, and camera bases after Ken.  
  
"Never call me Ken, pathetic Digifool! Don't even pursue me, leave or else!" Ken hissed, abruptly turning around to face Davis as he came up behind him, his glare and leaking blood unreadable from his face being hidden in the shadows, the glowing moniter surface behind him. Raising his right fist, he curled his upper lip at Davis in a challenging matter.  
  
Davis stood back and gave a smirk of his own, there was no way he would be frightened of the Digimon Kaiser. Furrowing his eyebrows in a determined look, Davis stared back at Ken. Sliding his feet both shoulder length apart, he bent his knees and held his fists out in front of him.  
  
"Or else what, Ken?" The cinnamon skinned boy asked; emphasizing the Kaiser's true name, knowing it would anger him more. As he stared at Ken, his dark brown eyes flickered with defiance.  
  
"Or else I'll...I'll...I'LL BEAT YOUR FANNY! NYAH! AHA! AHAHAH..." He bent over slightly, holding his knees then shooting his upper body up again, sprawling down his arms at his sides, hands made into fists, throwing his head back. "HAH! HAHAHA!" Finding it evilly hilarious, Ken opened a palm and sissily slapped Davis girlishly across the face. "Ooooh! Hah! Take-ith that!"  
  
"OW! Hey!" Surprised, Davis rubbed his stinging cheek with his palm. "Don't GIRL slap me!" His eyes were wide. Pressing the tip of his index finger into the crease in his thumb, his other three fingers fanned out, Davis flicked Ken in the forehead.  
  
"Argh!" Ken rubbed his brow, and shot a narrowed look of eyes back at Davis. "OH IT'S ON NOW."  
  
"BRING IT ON WOMAN!"  
  
Ken bent his elbows, palms facing up against Davis and he shoved the boy's chest. "Huh? What punk?! You wanna bring it on?!"  
  
"Yeah I'll BRING it on, I'll bring my fist to your face!" Davis shoved Ken back, both then commencing into a a fit of pushing each other. Flapping hands smacking each other simultaneously in a tangle of defensive arms, feminine squeaks and grunts being thrown every which way.  
  
Pushing each other apart again, both huffing out pants with gripped fists. Ken was the first to speak up, as they again stood still in silence once more, having regained normal breathing. His eyes darkened and they glared. "...I'll smack you to Nantucket."  
  
"I'll smack you to Kentucky Fried Chicken." Davis glared back.  
  
A silence passed by.  
  
"COME ON!" Ken suddenly shouted and smacked Davis one.  
  
"OW! My freakin EYE, man!"  
  
"Uhn! What's my name!" Ken slapped Davis across the face again, this time in the other direction, using his backhand.  
  
"Dude!" Davis re-adjusted his jaw, shaking his head and the pain off.  
  
Ken blackened again, regaining his anger. The very idea of this prissy little surfer wannabe daring to even challenge him struck a cord. The blood from his nose was smeared down across his cheek, just breaching traceable. His fingers curled accordingly into his palm. "You really don't want to make me angry! Fool! I can kick your ass around like nothing, just to put you in your place; beneath my shoes." Ken snarled, clenching his fist even tighter. Sliding his right foot ahead, he eased his entire weight onto as his slide forward. Pushing off the floor, he leapt into the air and outstretched his arms; his fingers curved like the wicked claws of an attacking creature.  
  
Watching Ken leap and sail through the air towards him, Davis swung his body to the side and leapt out of the way just in time to see the grey suited Kaiser fly past and slam into something within the darkness behind him. The longhaired assaulter fell to the ground with a dull thud, falling silent. Davis blinked his cinnamon eyes and tried peering through the black as best he could, being unable to make anything out.  
  
"Ken? Ken are you there?" Davis questioned, kneeling on the ground and plunging his arms out blindly. Searching the floor, his fingers trailed along the rough cement, snatching at whatever he could get his hands on to see if it was Ken.  
  
A snarl arouse again as a fist swung through the shadows. The light from the monitor reflecting off the grey cloth of Ken's school uniform dully. Curled knuckles slammed into the side of Davis's jaw, forcing the boy to fall back against the ground. The world's first fistfight in darkness was about to begin.  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
[S.K.: Scene change! Real World Ken. Lmfao, don't get confused? O__o;]  
  
Standing there in front of the monitors, Ken tilted his head back as he squinted at them all. The shades he donned made everything he saw have a mauve tint. Not hearing the voices of the DigiDestineds ganging up on the confused Daisuke whom they believed to be the real Davis Motomiya, he wondered what was going on back home at the moment. Standing in silence, no movement or sound was to be heard in the quiet evil Kaiser's fortress. Spread out before him on flat screens were the different views of the entire Digital World, how bright and untouched by humanity it looked.  
  
"Ma..Ken, what are you looking at?" Wormmon questioned, finally cocking his head up at the silent form of Ken, viewing him with curious blue eyes still unable to get used to calling this new, yet puzzlingly familiar Ken by his name.  
  
"Mmm.. The sky. The Digital World. The amazement." Ken replied, sounding far away and distracted, no hint of cruelty in his voice. With a sigh, he turned around and looked down at Wormmon, his eyes hidden behind the violet shades he wore. A small smile slowly spread across his mouth as he raised his head and easily strolled out of the dark control room.  
  
Folding his arms against the small of his back, Ken started to walk down the steps, Wormmon staying at the top of the stairs. Hearing the clicking of the bug's claws, Ken stopped and continued staring ahead.  
  
"I'm going to tour the base, you don't have to watch my back all the time you know." He said, the suggestion of wanting to be alone embedded gently within his voice. Without waiting for another word from Wormmon, Ken started down the stairs again, humming a random classical tune; In The Hall of The Mountain King.  
  
[S.K.: Lmfao, that piece is cool. ..oo]  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
Slowly rising to his feet, the small boy sniffled and brushed off his scraped hands and knees. Looking around, Kiyoshi sniffled again and wiped his wet eyes with the back of his small hand. The vortex ride was scary and the landing didn't help. All he wanted was to find Ken or Daisuke.  
  
Toddling his way between the huge tree trunks, Kiyoshi raised his head and blinked up at the crystal clear blue sky. His scared amethyst eyes reflected the beads of light off their moist surface, as he weaved his way between the thick tree trunks of the Digital World. All around him, the tall pillars of wood stretched towards the sky, seeming to touch it from Kiyoshi's point of view.  
  
"KENNN!! DAITHUKEE!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Kiyoshi called into the dense surroundings, his voice strained and sounding of a wail.  
  
Continuing to walk through the thick forest, Kiyoshi looked around in awe. Opening his eyes widely, he blinked as he picked his way through the thick underbrush, wondering where the sounds of the animals were.  
  
"Where's the birdies?" Kiyoshi wondered out loud, stopping beside an overgrown fern and sat down beneath it. His eyebrows lifted in a worried expression, he just sat there in silence, hoping for someone to find him and take him home.  
  
As the sky loomed above him, peering through the treetops was a scarlet sunset, gradually spreading out into a hazy azure blue. Kiyoshi edged his way through the mess on the ground, pebbles grinding beneath his shoes as he dragged the rubber soles through the dirt.  
  
Whimpering as the sun started to go down, Kiyoshi pulled up his knees and hugged them to his chest. He wanted to be with someone and not alone in the dark. He was always afraid of the dark, though not with Ken.  
  
"I want my bruddah..." Kiyoshi sniffled, his back pressed against the overhanging fern he sat under. Looking out into the dark, his bottom lip protruded and started to tremble as he pulled his knees tighter against himself. Shivering from both fright and chill, Kiyoshi nuzzled the side of his face against the top of his knee.  
  
"KEEENNN!! DAITHUUUKKKEE!!!" Kiyoshi screamed out into the surrounding darkness once again, unable to see his own body curled beneath him. A sob escaping his throat, he choked and suddenly burst out into tears.  
  
Hearing a rustling around him, something poked him in the side and withdrew once he flinched. Letting a scream wail past his lips, Kiyoshi leapt to his feet and bolted straight ahead, only to slam into something right in front of him. The creature let out a grunt and fell back, obviously not expecting the sudden charge of the little figure in front of him.  
  
"Uch! Hey you! Watch it!" Growled a masculine voice from the ground, sounds of rustling being heard as he slid to his feet. Two pairs of claws shot out and gripped Kiyoshi's arms tightly.  
  
Letting out a scream, Kiyoshi felt the different hands clamp down around the top part of his arm. Unable to see anything, Kiyoshi struggled as hard as he could, though not as strong as the creatures that stood beside him. He tried to snort up mucus from his runny nose, though part of it came oozing down to the corner of his gaped mouth, where drool was beginning to form and drip down onto the secured hands of his attackers.  
  
"Help! Leb me go!" The small child cried, grunting as he tugged his arms and kicked his legs.  
  
"It's a small human. Hmm.. its scent is familiar." A hiss came from beside Kiyoshi's right ear, their warm breath brushing across his jaw. The tight grasp of both their hands releasing, causing Kiyoshi to fall to his knees unexpectedly.  
  
"Eww! What is this...?!" An inquisitive eye grew larger than the other in the darkness, the man accidentally sinking his touch into the child's drool and snot. Pulling his palm and fingers upward to himself, he observed it keenly through brittle light still left behind. "Some sort of...human defense mechanism." His eyes narrowed underneath the shade, looking back up.  
  
"...Your boogers don't scare me, kid." He spat, being face to face with Kiyoshi now. "Come with us." The main voice growled, gripping the side of the tiny boy's shirt and dragging him forward.  
  
Kiyoshi blinked and sniffled in the dark, wondering what was happening when he was grabbed and pulled ahead. Stumbling, he landed against whoever it was that pulled him. Widening his eyes, he blinked and let out a whoosh of air as he was lifted into the air. Remaining silent, Kiyoshi froze as he was slung over the small bony shoulder of the man who gripped him.  
  
The group of three with their new captive trailed through the pitch-black forest, picking their way easily through the undergrowth towards several buildings. A small Digimon town, though they approached with more caution then they normally would.  
  
  
  
-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
"Dude! I'm not crazy! I swear! Give me a break! Maann!" Daisuke cried, still struggling against T.K. and Yolei whom restrained him. Propelling his arms ahead with all his might, he overpowered the both of them. Taking a step forward, Veemon and Hawkmon grabbed him around the ankle, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face. "Ow."  
  
T.K. and Yolei turned around, picking him up on the count of three and setting him on his feet. They both eyed him suspiciously as Kari and Cody stood before him. The group gathered around and stared at him as if he was a freak show being presented. How unsettling. He mentally raised an eyebrow, figuring they all might as well've had apples in their hands with a sign posted next to him stating not to feed the animals.  
  
"Hey guys, the sun is going down and I think we should go home. Who wants to help Davis?" Kari asked, turning her head up at the darkening sky. The Digital light began to fade; their parents would be worried if they weren't there for dinner anyways.  
  
"..Davis? I'm not Davis. I'm Daisuke." Daisuke said, turning his head and fixing a correcting gaze on Kari. He blinked and looked up at the sky as well.  
  
"Okay buddy, I think we should go home now." Veemon called up to Daisuke from the ground. Looking at Daisuke, he raised an eyebrow, looking Daisuke up and down. Drawing in a breath, he took in Daisuke's scent, noticing how it wasn't exactly the same, though extremely close. It was then he realized that this wasn't the Davis he knew.  
  
T.K. glanced at Daisuke sceptically, watching as the boy stared at the sky. He shook his head and raised his hand, turning his view back on Kari. "I'll take him home." He volunteered, casting another sideways glance at Daisuke, noticing how he wasn't paying attention. Typical Davis.  
  
Closing his eyes momentarily, Cody remained silent as he lowered his head and stared at the ground. Letting out an inquisitive "Hmm.." the rest turned to look at him, including Daisuke.  
  
"What'cha thinkin' shrimp?" Daisuke asked, shaking away a blank expression as he looked down at the youngest Digidestined. He began to think about his situation, about how the group was acting differently, and how they strongly believed he was Davis. He finally clued in that he was in the actual Digital World by some freak accident.  
  
I bet that's what the vortex was all about.  
  
..Well if I'm in the real, actual Digital World.. Where's Ken?  
  
Maybe he's not here.. Or in a different place. I did see the tunnel separate and we went our separate ways.  
  
..Oh shit. How the hell do I get back home then? It's not like there's some Back button...Or IS there?  
  
Daisuke raised an eyebrow, spying around for a TV remote control of some sort.  
  
Cody looked back at Daisuke with his cool green eyes, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts before coming back to reality. "I was just thinking about how many slaves the Emperor had up against us today. It was a lot."  
  
Yolei perked a brow and also an interest, turning towards Cody as he spoke. "What do you mean, Cody?" She asked.  
  
"I mean, I think he's actually trying to kill us." 


	10. Plushies & Insults

Two distinct plushies being held by a pair of black clothed hands walk across the edge of a thick navy blue comforter, the Digimon Emperor and Miyako; the Digimon Emperor plushie's arms wrapped around the neck of the Miyako plushie. In the background, various spikes of blue hair poke up from the edge of the bed.  
  
"Help! Help me! Somebody! Oh T.k.! T.k. my Gilligan impersonator! Help me and we shall screw like mad rabbits!" Ken voiced in a high-pitched tone for the Miyako plushie.  
  
"No one can save you now! Aha ha ha ha!" Ken hissed in his normal voice, making the Digimon Emperor plushie continually bash into the Miyako one.  
  
"Rahhh! Rahhhh!!" Quickly letting go of the Miyako, letting it lay on the bed, Ken whipped his hand to the floor, scooping up a different doll. A sewn and stuffed T.K. popped onto the comforter defiantly.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ken shouted in a stuffed up nerdy voice that cracked, like a 12-year-old going through puberty, impersonating T.K. He trotted the hat-wearing doll over to the Digimon Emperor, making its right pudgy arm thrust out. "You shall pay for your evil-like deeds and schemes! H'Nyah!  
  
"Oh! Weird Flying Hat Person! My hero!" He made Miyako say.  
  
"You'll never defeat me, Weird Flying Hat Person! YOUR WEIRD FLYING HAT POWERS WON'T WORK ON ME!" Ken cackled for the Emperor.  
  
"We'll just see about that! NNNNNYYEEEEAARRMMM..." Lifting up the T.K. plush, Ken executed airplane sounds while slowly gliding the doll through the air.  
  
"AHHHHH! MY EYES, MY EYYYYEESS!!" Screeched the Digimon Emperor, Ken pushing his thumb and forefinger to make the doll's arms lift to his face for desperate protection.  
  
"Ooh! Save me Weird Flying Hat Person!" Ken shrieked girlishly for Miyako.  
  
"DELIVERING MAIL ATTACK!" He shouted for T.K., the doll still in mid-air. Ken reached down and grabbed multiple ripped pieces of paper, and put them in T.K.'s hand. Appearing to make it look like the doll was throwing them, Ken's fingers gripped the doll's hand and he flung the white torn shards at the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"NO! He's delivering the mail! Someone stop him!" Ken roared as the Emperor, using the doll to pick up the Miyako plushie, and repeatedly thwock the T.K. one.  
  
"Holy garbanzo beans! I am being beaten with a Miyako!"  
  
"Aha ha ha ha ha! RAH! YOU SHALL SURELY DIE, FOR HER UGLINESS IS FATAL TO ONE'S MIND!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO--" Ken flung the T.K. plushie into the wall.  
  
"Oh no! Please don't hurt me, evil Digimon Emperor! Help me somebody!  
  
Please! Help! I am so ugly!" Ken's high-pitched woman voice crackled annoyingly.  
  
"SILENCE!" Ken hissed in his normal voice, making the Digimon Emperor plushie slap the Miyako plushie hard enough to make it go flying and also knock against the wall.  
  
Lifting his head, Ken peered over the bed sheets. Lowering his eyebrows in suspicion, he glared through violet lenses at the Digimon Emperor plushie he gripped in his black-gloved hand.  
  
"You! What have you done to the Miy-ack-o? I was about to kill it!" Ken growled, turning the Digimon Emperor plushie around in his hand so the small glasses face him with a blank expression.  
  
Hearing nothing of a reply, Ken's eyes widened behind his own pair of gold and purple glasses. Gripping the Emperor plushie tighter, he shook it wildly in his grasp. "SPEAK, FOOL!!" He shouted, loud enough for his voice to echo through the nearly empty base.  
  
Still getting no response from the plushie, Ken huffed and stood up, still holding the toy in his right hand tightly. As his winged shaped cape swung casually behind him, he strolled out of the well-furnished bedchamber and into a branching hallway. Making his way down the empty hall, his shoes thudded dully against the hard metallic floor of the base.  
  
"I'll deal with you in a different manner." He stated lowly, turning his head and staring down at the plushie he held in his hand. Not noticing Wormmon clicking his way towards him, Ken continued to walk to the room he was looking for, already getting lost a few times.  
  
Forgetting to look down, Ken felt something suddenly catch his foot in its grasp, as he was about to take a step forward. Feeling himself lean forward too far for comfort, he spread his arms and flailed them wildly as he began to fall straight towards the ground. "Gwaaaahhh!!!" He cried out in surprise.  
  
Landing on his face, Ken twitched once and went stiff beneath the navy blue cape draped across his back. Falling flat on his face, the bushel of spiked hair draped across the front of his head and spilled onto the floor surrounding his flattened face.  
  
Wormmon slowly slid out from under Ken's foot, half dazed from being landed on. He wobbled with swirly spiral eyes. Shaking his head slowly, the green antennae protruding from the top of his head slowly unravelled and twitched as he calmed himself. Blinking his bright blues, Wormmon looked over at the figure of Ken being sprawled out across the floor. Awaiting a sudden reaction, his eyes widened as he started backing up in silence, trying to get away before the boy could regain himself and flare his temper out by using the whip.  
  
After a block of silent minutes passed, Wormmon started to get worried about Ken, wondering if he got knocked out or something, seeming as how he fell flat on his face and hadn't moved. Another more fearful thought came to the small green bug, what if Ken regained his usual behaviour patterns? Then he'd be in big trouble.  
  
Swallowing deep in his throat, Wormmon gathered up enough courage to approach the apparently unconscious boy. His red claws tapping against the floor, a soft impact came to his attention as he looked down at the Digimon Emperor plushie with a blink. Taking a quick glance around, he picked up the plushie and started walking towards Ken again.  
  
"Masssss-K-Ken." He stuttered over his words, shaking his head and wondering what he would call Ken at the moment. Peering at the mass of blue spikes surrounding Ken's head, Wormmon slowly extended a pincer out towards the side of the young Emperor's head unsurely.  
  
Suddenly without another second more, Ken's head shot up and turned to stare at Wormmon with the lavender shades covering half of his face. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed, reaching a hand out in reflex and snatching the Emperor plushie from Wormmon's grasp as he sat up on his folded knees.  
  
Wormmon leapt into the air at this reaction, screaming back in more surprise and more fear than Ken, though he didn't think the boy was actually scared. Quickly skittering away from the body of the Emperor boy, two purple claws flew up to his beak of a mouth as he shook and stuttered, almost ready to burst into tears from being so scared.  
  
"YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE FROM ME!" Ken hollered, directing his blast of air towards the plushie squeezed between his fingers. Shifting his weight towards the left side of him, he pressed his hand against the ground and stood up. His cape swishing against his sides as he spun on his heel and stalked down a different hallway from the original direction he was going, Ken ventured away from Wormmon without a word towards the accident.  
  
Uncurling from the tight ball he wound himself into, Wormmon shook on his small legs as he calmed down once again. With a curious blink, he edged his way towards the entranceway of the hallway, which Ken turned and walked down, hearing his footsteps receding in the distance the human child put between them. "..This isn't the Ken I know."  
  
Listening to Ken muttering while walking down the hall, his hissed ramblings bounced off the walls as he spoke, Wormmon caught the last sentence before the boy turned the corner.  
  
"Ah ha ha! You'll neva get away.." Ken trailed off, keeping his head bent down to stare at the plushie held between both of his hands, the eyes popping out of their sockets. Turning the corner, he seemed entirely to forget about ever tripping over Wormmon.  
  
"..Maybe he is."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kill you maybe. Ken would never kill- Errr." Daisuke stopped himself, interrupting his random thoughts to briefly remember about that he was recently inside the Digital World, the one not found on the planet earth existing in cheap T.V. sets. " -Never mind, of course Ken wants to kill us. How could you have not realized that, Cody?"  
  
Cody blinked and stared up at Daisuke with a raised eyebrow. He sighed and turned away, following Kari and T.K. who started walking with Yolei, leaving Daisuke to stand in the middle of the forest alone as the sun started to go down. He sighed and trudged after them though, knowing he only appeared to them as the stupid Davis they were all aware of.  
  
As the group headed towards the nearest digiport, Daisuke hung back a few steps, walking slowly and trying to get his thoughts figured out. Devising a plan to see if Ken was actually in this world, he wondered whether it would work or not. With a yawn, the cinnamon boy realized how the sun started to go down in the true Digital World as he trailed after the group.  
  
As the group stood in front of the small television on the ground, they all turned their heads to look at Daisuke. Kari glanced at T.K. as T.K. looked back at Daisuke as he approached at his slow pace.  
  
T.K. took a stand beside Daisuke, watching Yolei and Cody go through the gate with their Digimon. He stood there as if everything was normal and he was used to seeing monsters run around in reality, such as he was. Kari raised her digivice, turning her head to look across at T.K., then Daisuke with a worried glance. Only a glance.  
  
"Take care you two, see you on the other side." She said quietly, looking back down at the TV with the one dial and few buttons less than an original normal television. She raised her digivice and followed the others, Gatomon at her side, remaining silent and almost forgotten.  
  
As soon as Kari went through the gate, T.K. turned on Daisuke, looking at him with a blank expression. He turned his gaze down on Veemon with a blink and a nod. Raising his crystal blue eyes back on Daisuke's brown ones, a hidden smile crossed his lips briefly. "You'll be fine on your own with Veemon."  
  
Daisuke blinked, raising an eyebrow and nodding. "Mmm whatever. Go ahead. Have fun." He grinned wryly at T.K. He never did like the boy, acting or not. Too boring for one thing, a loser for another.  
  
"You're coming with me though. On the other side I'll walk you to your house.. For Kari." T.K. spoke up, keeping his shining blue eyes on Daisuke. A blank expression was placed on the light skinned boy's face, not revealing any emotion, though his voice gave it away that he didn't favour Daisuke that much.  
  
Turning his head to the side, Daisuke looked away from T.K. towards the surrounding forest of the Digital World. It loomed from the enviroment like a shadow as the sun went down, the dense trees hiding any form of light amongst the heart of the forest. Daisuke wondered how anyone could find their way through there, or if they ever could get out.  
  
"Come on Davis. We're going." T.K.'s voice cut through his thoughts like a knife, separating them for a moment while Daisuke stood with a blank expression on his face.  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine." Daisuke sighed, turning away from the previous direction he was facing to look at the blonde haired boy that stood before him. He still thought the kid looked overly stupid wearing that white hat, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Veemon continued to look up at Daisuke in wonderment as they kept walking; he could smell the difference between this Davis and the other Davis. He managed to confuse himself while thinking and stopped completely as they stood in front of the small T.V. resting on the ground in front of them. The transport.  
  
"Soo.." Daisuke started, turning his head to stare at T.K. with his unsure brown eyes. With a blink he remembered what they did on the T.V. show, and wondered if it would work here. A completely different topic entered his mind and slipped past his lips, as he urgently had to ask it. "..Why do you speak English?"  
  
With a blink, T.K. raised an eyebrow at Daisuke as he asked that question. "..Huh?"  
  
"Why do you speak English?" Daisuke queried again.  
  
"..What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"We're in Japan. So why is your main language, English?"  
  
"Uhm.."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"...That's classified." T.K. glared. "Patamon, let's go." Turning away from Daisuke and raising his handheld digivice to the computer screen, the gate already open, caused them to immediately be transported out of there to the Real World of the Digidestineds in Odaiba, Japan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oooohh, holy boogers." A chorus of small orange colored Digimon said as they stared at the small figure before all of them. Black spikes rose from their backs as they rested on webbed feet and forehands. Gizamon against the Digimon Emperor's reign were gathered around Kiyoshi as he showed them how to mine for gold inside their own nose. Though they couldn't manage the action themselves, they still watched the small boy in front of them with wide-eyed amazement.  
  
As Kiyoshi stood on a makeshift platform made from flat rocks being thrown together and placed on top of each other, he stood out against the crowd like the small human child he was. A small plump finger placed in his nose, he stood there and continued to dig for the green slime existing within the small-moistened tunnels. As the small rookie Digimon gathered around him watched, a Gazimon and a Rockmon flanked both his sides, standing close enough that their shoulders pressed softly against his. Looking like bodyguards, they stood beside Kiyoshi with their arms crossed and looking grave.  
  
"Ourr lleeaadddeerr.." The huge group of Gizamon cried in unision, bending their elbows even more so than usual, attempting a deep bow towards their newly elected leader, seven year old Kiyoshi.  
  
"HOLY NOSEPICKER WE SALUTE YOU!" A Gizamon from the crowd shouted.  
  
"Oh please show us your chunks of snot!" Another random cry said.  
  
The small child didn't even notice, not paying any attention towards the Digimon in front of him. A gentle push against his ribs forced him into awareness as he pulled the sticky tip of his finger free from the dark depths of his nose with a sickening pop, the small Digimon around him falling silent at the noise of their leader awakening.  
  
"Ooh! Fwoggies go hop, hop!" Kiyoshi grinned, looking down from his high point towards the gathered orange and yellow Gizamon. His mouth full of perfect little teeth glittered in the light of the dancing fire before him, separating the group with a large gap of warmth.  
  
Bending his head down and tilting it to the side, Kiyoshi stared wide-eyed with amazement into the circle of flames dancing with life along the burning pieces of wood, stockpiled in a large circle creating a huge fire almost grazing the tree tops high above them. Kiyoshi watched in awe as he became fixed on the fiery spectacle before him, lighting up the night of the Digital World.  
  
Leaping down off the flat rock, Kiyoshi landed right before the fire. He felt the prickling heat against his tender unblemished skin and took a cautious step back. Slowly raising his arms, he stretches them out at his sides like a pair of wings opening up gradually. Wiggling the tips of his fingers he slowly grinned that little kid grin of his.  
  
Turning around quickly, Kiyoshi stared at the many eyes of the Gizamon. Rotating his right hand towards them, he motioned for them to follow him as he turned around once more so he was parallel to the dancing fire now at his side. Standing there for a moment of silence, he kept his violet eyes staring straight ahead, casually casting glances towards the fire leaping out and attempting to bite his fingertips with its various flames.  
  
Drawing in a breath, Kiyoshi let loose a screaming of excitement as the Gizamon lined up behind him, along with Gazimon and Rockmon as his bodyguards. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Kiyoshi howled his little kid howl as he bent his knees and thrust himself into the air, jump- starting the long game of follow the leader. Running as fast as he could, his small sneakers thudded against the ground, several other pairs of feet slammed down into the ground behind him, creating a loud rhythm beneath their feet. Steering himself, Kiyoshi ran first around the fire before separating and weaving lines in between the already circling Digimon, playing leapfrog during the criss-crossing.  
  
As the Gizamon trailed behind him, creating intricate designs with following the random lines of Kiyoshi as they danced about the fire, they whooped and shrieked around the small boy, some breaking off to dance randomly or play leapfrog right along with him.  
  
"Twain! Twain! Toot toot!" Kiyoshi cried, jumping over a Gizamon by grabbing two of the pointed spikes along it's back and hauling himself over as he would a fence or a stool. All around him, the Digimon shrieked and laughed gleefully as if it was a huge party, which it was.  
  
  
  
In the other world where Ken, Daisuke, and Kiyoshi originally came from, where Digimon was nothing but a simple T.V. show and actors played the different characters while computer animators and puppeteers worked on the Digimon, Ken and Davis of the authentic Digital World fought savagely in the dark, grappling wildly at each other they were a ball of hisses and punches, gaining new bruises, cuts, and scrapes throughout their battle of one on one. The thought of tiring never crossed their minds.  
  
As evil Ken laid a hefty punch of Davis, the cinnamon pre-teen rolled against the sturdy legs of a nearby camera, knocking yet another piece of technical equipment over and creating enough racket to raise the dead. Even more glasses scattered around them, littering the floor like deadly knives, slashing at their bodies.  
  
Broken glass and bent metal strewn loosely across the floor crunched and squealed as the bloody boys rolled painlessly across, their minds set on revenge and bloodthirsty punishment. As they squabbled and tore at each other, they both didn't realize that the studio lights switched on due to back-up power. Ralph and some of the cast and crew bolted towards the location of the snarls and screeches.  
  
A pair of hands gripped the fighting adolescents and strongly pulled them apart. Two different crewmembers grasped each of their shoulders separately while the third stood between them to keep them apart. As the two struggled, their arms reached out and attempted to claw at each other as they swung blindly through the air, nearly cuffing the cameraman that stood between them.  
  
"ENOUGH YOU TWO!!" Ralph the director roared, his deep throaty growl of a voice echoed throughout the metal enclosed studio in an almost frightening rage. For effect, he threw up his hands and turned about in a slow observing circles, his aged face stricken with mixed emotions, disbelief and puzzlement showing up with his shock, standing in the center of the destruction of thousand dollar equipment.  
  
"What the hell were you DOING?!" He squawked, regaining his voice after a moment of overwhelming silence. His stern grey eyes feast upon Ken and Davis whom hung limp with shock from the crewmembers hands. Even the Digimon Emperor looked startled at being screamed at, many decibels louder than he could ever manage. Nothing could block his easy irritance though, or his ignorance.  
  
"Bald and fat fool!" He stormed, appalled, eyeing his superior up and down. "Never raise your voice at the Ruler of the Digital World!" He lifted his chin defiantly. "YOU...JAPANESE COW!"  
  
Everyone gasps.  
  
"He did not just call him that..." A homosexual sounding crewman whispered to another, who nodded slowly, still staring at the sight.  
  
Mikashira gawked innocently at the odd spectacle of Ken speaking in such a manner to anyone, especially Ralph, his boss. She swallowed quietly, hoping her supervisor wouldn't be too rough on the boy. She cringed, waiting for him to explode.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!" Ralph thundered, practically shaking the entire warehouse, rigidly aiming a finger at Ken. "If I didn't NEED YOU, you would be FIRED! AND SO WOULD YOU!" He redirected his pointing to a nearby stage manager.  
  
"What did I do?!" He piped, surprised.  
  
"I DON'T LIKE YOUR FACE..." Ralph glared, tightening his finger's accusing point.  
  
Mikashira blinked in silence, remaining at Ralph's side like the loyal assistant she was. Turning her gaze down at the glass littered floor, she saw Ralph's beret hat lying upside down on the grey concrete. Carefully bending down, she picked it up and placed it back on Ralph's head as he passed by her while pacing the floor and muttering madly beneath his breath, the glass crunched and shrieked beneath his black leather loafers.  
  
Pivoting, he glared at the two boys as hard as he could manage, almost burning the two with a simple stare of melting hot daggers.  
  
"I don't want to see EITHER of you until the next filming, understand? AND YOUR REHEARSALS WITH MIKASHIRA HAD BETTER BE GOOD! Take them away!" He commanded the two crewmembers, which were holding them, waving his hand at the gathered group in a dismissive manner. Before turning towards Mikashira who stood behind him to schedule their rehearsal times, he gave Ken and Davis yet another death glare, daring them to try anything stupid such as they did again.  
  
Walking them to the front of the studio, the nameless men surrounding them opened the door and shoved them outside into the warm white walled hallway. Slamming the singular door behind them, they left the pair to stand there, bleeding and wondering what the hell just happened, as they stared straight ahead at the wall.  
  
Ken slowly turned his head to glare at Davis, curling his upper lip in a cruel sneer. Slowly moving his elbow up, he thrust it against Davis's side and smirked as the boy let out a grunt. "..Stupid kid. It's all your fault." 


	11. George

[S.K.: La la la laaaa… Rofl, so how ya liking it so far? I think chapta 9 wasn't as good as it could have been. Dude, anyways, enjoy, nyaaahhh! XD]  
  
  
  
"My fault?! Ichijouji, you wouldn't know if it was my fault or yours even if the answer slammed right into your face.. LIKE THIS!" Davis shouted, raising his clenched fist and pulling it back beside his jaw. Lowering his brows in a scowl, he swung his arm forward at Ken's pale face with all his might. Feeling his three main knuckles slam against the boy's jaw made him cringe as a dull pain crackled alongside his wrist and down to his elbow.  
  
Ken grunted as his head flew to the side from the force of the impact, his well kept hair drifting over his face as he stumbled back and toppled over, tripping on his own set of feet. Dazed and landing on his side, his hand snaked towards the throbbing corner of his jaw as he quickly regained his sense and stood up. Becoming angered at Davis for managing to trick him into a sucker punch, he immediately spun around to face the child.  
  
"Why you!" He spat between clenched teeth, feeling the rage bubble across his body and tense his arms and legs, ready to throw a few moves of his own at Davis. Taking a fast step ahead, he slid his right leg behind Davis's right, thrusting out his arm and shoving the kid down with his elbow. Watching Davis fall on the ground, he widened his eyes in fury and pounced, both of his hands heading for the annoyance's throat.  
  
"Look, it's a flying girl." Davis snickered watching Ken as he came down on him, ready to choke the living daylights out of him. Reaching his own hands up, he grabbed Ken by the wrists and slammed his foot into the assaulter's stomach. Carrying Ken's momentum, Davis rolled back onto his shoulders and let go of Ken as he gave one last kick with his foot, sending Ken flying overhead.  
  
"Wha!?! ACK!" Ken huffed, looking down at the floor as he sailed, wondering what just happened. Being interrupted by his chin slamming into the ground and streaking across the smooth, shiny tiled floor, more stars managed to dance their way across his view as the world gave way to spinning. With a groan he fell limp and laid there, his arms and legs twisted and bent against the floor.  
  
Rolling onto his side, Davis stood up and took a few steps towards Ken, suspiciously staring down at the limp boy until he heard a distracting noise behind him, the studio door opened and he could hear the director in the background, screaming for the crew to clean up the mess and keep fixing the set. He blinked and went stiff as he felt eyes on his back, staring down the plain white hallway.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing out here? Are you like, not able to keep your hands off of each other or something?! Christ!" Miyako spat, her voice high pitched and annoying as usual, causing Davis to cringe and Ken to open eye with a sneer stretching his lips. If glass was near, it'd be shattered by now.  
  
Ken slowly got up off the floor, his gray school suit having a light brown shoe print implanted in the middle of it, where his stomach was. Engraved into the dirt stain was a large Nike symbol, decorated by various other small shoe patterns. With a groan he placed a hand softly against his tender tummy and stiffened up once more, keeping his back to Davis and Miyako. Lowering his eyes in a snarl, he turned around and pushed past the two other occupants of the hallway, glaring straight into Miyako's pair of glittering eyes with his lifeless gaze of dulled violet.  
  
As Miyako watched Ken walk past, his hair parted and combed in the way of his character, she raised an eyebrow as he glared at her. Stunned at the coldness of it, she shook her head and didn't bother to watch him walk down the hallway, simply listening to his departing footsteps. Looking at Davis, she trailed her eyes up and down his body, noticing the goggles, shorts, and top.  
  
"Okay, why are you two in costume again?" Miyako asked, placing her hands on her hips. Keeping her eyebrow raised, she shook her head, long lavender locks swaying to the movement of her head. With a sigh, she turned around and walked a little ways down the hallway, waving a hand at Davis. "..Never mind. You two never make any sense. I guess gay guys never do."  
  
"Gay..? Who?" Davis wondered, watching Miyako walk away. Looking both ways down the hallway, he shrugged and went the direction Miyako and Ken went, deciding to follow someone who seemed to know their way around this maze. He trotted up to catch Miyako before she walked around the corner out of site.  
  
"What do you want, freak?" Miyako huffed, looking at Davis from the corner of her eye. She rolled those glossy auburn orbs in an annoying way, thrusting her nose into the air. Not watching where she was going, she walked straight into a vending machine and let out a squeak of surprise. A bag of M&Ms broke loose from the inside and collided down to the bottom, free for the taking.  
  
Davis grinned and chuckled, watching Miyako walk straight into the vending machine. Clapping a hand over his mouth to keep from bursting out with laughter, he watched as she took a step backwards and set all her weight down on the spiked heel that pinned her dress. A loud rip tore through the air as a gap spread it's way up the wavy black skirt, the tips of stained white underwear showed through the freshly opened seam.  
  
"AHHH! ME BLOOMERS!" Miyako shrieked, feeling a slight draft between her legs. Opening her eyes wide, her hands flew to her butt and fingers clamped the fresh tear closed. Turning around, she looked at Davis, a bright red blush flowing swiftly onto her cheeks in embarrassment. Backing up, she shuffled her way around the vending machine then spun and ran down the hall, her dress fluttering behind her. Knocking Ken against the wall, she continued running until she came to the end and turned out of sight.  
  
"..She always was strange.." Davis laughed to himself, starting to walk down the hall again, slipping his hand against the metal flap near the bottom of the vending machine, snatching the bag of M&Ms on his way. Twisting open the brown laminated bag, he tossed a few random pieces of shell candy into his mouth, also bouncing them off the back of Ken's head. Staring at Ken's back, he made a few faces at the sadistic beast of a boy, remnants of chewed candy grinds showing in his opened mouth. Not noticing how Ken stopped, he kept walking and making faces, too busy with thinking of how to contort his face in more original ways than just the tongue sticking out and scrunched up nose.  
  
Ken stopped, looking down the four hallways circling him. He had a choice, to either choose one or to keep walking down the path that annoying little wretch of a girl went. Crinkling up his nose at that thought, he snorted and looked down the hall to his left with a bland expression. Turning his head and looking the other way, he simply blinked as he stood there, thinking of it as a problem he must solve, which would take a few seconds.  
  
Davis bopped his nose against something warm and slightly smelly, he choked and sneezed into the back of Ken's plain gray uniform. Small wet dots spackled across Ken's shoulders, Davis watched as the longhaired jerk tensed and shook his shoulders with rage. Blinking innocently, Davis shook his head and sidestepped, wondering if this pattern of abuse would cease.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Master? You spent the night here. Your parents must be worried." Wormmon's voice wafted through the open entrance into the darkened control room, landing against Ken's unconscious ears.  
  
The small green bug crawled his way across the floor to the side of Ken's chair, cocking his head up at the odd position the boy slept at, with one long leg draped over the arm of the chair while the toes of his other foot pressed lightly against the hard floor, edging back and forth in an easy rocking motion. A small pile of clothing dropped carelessly on the surface of the floor, consisting of his dark gold lined navy blue cape attached to golden shoulder pads, and golden framed glasses. Poking out from beneath the cape was the dreaded object Wormmon feared and hated the most, the whip.  
  
A loud yawn parted his pale lips as Ken slowly raised his head from the previous position of hanging over the padded arm of his chair. His chair? No. A borrowed chair maybe, but definitely not his chair.  
  
Lazily stretching out his left leg that hung over the opposite arm, he unbent his back and thrust both of his arms into the air behind him. Uncurling his fingers, the soft squishy object he was holding from last night fell to the floor of the dark room, a dull cushioned thud sounding off as it struck the floor.  
  
Awakening, Ken paused in the middle of his stretch and became aware of the environment surrounding him. Opening one eye cautiously, he glanced around before closing the purple peeper once more. Closing his mouth, he slid his arm from the air against his chest and scratched, taking in another long lazy breath and letting it out in a halfhearted yawn.  
  
"Time." He ordered the computer while moving his left foot with his right onto the floor as he sat up, the main monitor straight across from the chair he laid in flashed the time in white digital numbers against a black screen, momentarily removing the light from shining directly on him. Making sure not to step onto the pile of extras beneath his chair, he peered out between overhanging eyelashes and swiveled his feet around them.  
  
[D: Extras, rofl. That's what they call those nameless actor dudes in the background. XD @ if Ken carefully stepped over a pile of actor extras beneath his chair. "*Little actor dudes running around screaming.* EEEEEEEE!!"  
  
"AHHHHHH!! GODZILLAAAHHH!!! O_O" - Chinese sounding one, pointing up at Ken.]  
  
[S.K.: Rofl! Run! Chinese Godzilla drill! XD! *Runs around in circles.*]  
  
With a groan he arched his back and pushed his right shoulder towards the left side of the chair behind him, turning his upper body and sending a releasing crunch through his interlocking vertebrate. Standing up, he ran his long elegant fingers through his digitally spiked hair, noting to himself that it felt completely natural and gel free; though he still looked like a disco fruit.  
  
Casting his eyes down on the floor as he stood there wavering, the thought of gooey gel pulled a trickle of worry and guilt into his mind, making him frown as he remembered Kiyoshi and wondering how the kid was doing without his big brother around to take care of things. It seemed like a scary thought, how anything could happen to a seven year old. Slowly sliding himself back into the chair, he blinked in silence.  
  
"Master?" Wormmon questioned through the murky depths of Ken's temporary seriousness. The small talking caterpillar was looking at him with those huge innocent blue eyes. Creases in the corners showed noticeable signs of concern and worry for the boy. An English speaking green alien, sounds like something from a C horror movie.  
  
A thin grin withholding a struggling chuckle crossed Kens face as he looked down at Wormmon with a raised eyebrow; his violet eyes glimmered with light humor in the glare of the surrounding monitors. The attempt at hiding his grin was trashed, though not at all shamefully.  
  
As Wormmon watched the spiky haired child before him suppress a grin and try to hold back a laugh, he blinked and would have raised an eyebrow back if he had any eyebrows to rise. With a puzzled look, he stared down at the mound Ken's royal garments had made, his shades illuminated from the top of the pile in the monitors light. The rookie bug knew this would probably be one of the most weirdest and unexplainable events to happen to him.  
  
"Well?" It was Ken's turn to wake the zoned Digimon from his own jumble of thoughts, forcing Wormmon back into their reality where this Ken was trapped.  
  
"Oh, Umm.. Where's my Ken?" Wormmon sputtered to the imitation that sat in his real masters chair facing him. The question came out so suddenly and unexpectedly, he couldn't remember if he ever thought of saying it or not. Almost seeming as if it came out automatically, the abruptness startled the both of them into a long awkward silence as they thought.  
  
Ken's bottom corner of his lip jutted out towards the side of his face as he pulled his head away to look at the head monitor, his face shadowed, hiding his expression. Sliding his right hand towards the side of his neck, he scratched it in a thinking manner. Swiveling his head away slowly as dull fingernails dragged across tender skin, he let out an inquisitive "hmm.."  
  
Halting his steady pace of actions, Ken whipped his head around and leaned over the edge of the chair and glided his face close to Wormmon's, causing the green guy to flinch unnoticeably from the fast approaching movement.  
  
"You know.. I'm not sure. But if I'm here.." Ken whispered to Wormmon, answering his question then trailing off on his own thoughts once more.  
  
Ceasing again, he stopped breathing and stared at Wormmon with his excited violet eyes, almost popping out from being wide open, "By George I think I've got it!" He exclaimed, leaping up on his face anxiously; the fact that he placed a footprint on the navy material beneath his shoe going unnoticed.  
  
"Got what? Milk? Did I give it to you? Sorry? Who's George? Is he of the jungle?" Wormmon asked, also wide-eyed with surprise instead of excitement. He took a few steps back while staring at Ken and bombarding the random boy with questions.  
  
"The farm, Billy! The farm!" Ken burst, leaping into the air and grabbing his digivice from its place along his thick black belt. Pulling the hand held thing into the air right in front of the monitor, a bright light flared against Wormmon's eyes, nearly blinding him as he watched Ken disappear.  
  
With the echoing giggles of Ken's brief insanity whispering all around him before dieing down, Wormmon was left to look around in mass confusion before realizing Ken was gone to Tamachi, his master's home.  
  
"..The farm?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke woke up in a coughing fit as he choked on his own drool, getting the reaction he deserved from snoring with an open mouth laying on his back. As the boy suddenly sat up, he forgot that DemiVeemon was sleeping on his chest. The small, in-training Digimon rolled over the edge of the bed and landed with a dull thump against the floor, waking up in a daze and staring up at the roof in a slight panic.  
  
"Owie, Daithuke!" DemiVeemon cried, sitting up and rubbing his tender and freshly bruised back with a fingerless light blue paw. Looking up at the edge of the bed as Daisuke finished up with his coughing fit, the small Digimon rolled onto his springy feet and leapt up onto the bed with ease. Landing on Daisuke's knee, he balanced with the help of his tail and smiled up at the half asleep boy towering over him.  
  
"You and Davith are like the thame!" Smiling with his mouth, DemiVeemon closed his eyes and beamed brightly at Daisuke. Reaching a paw ahead, he stretched it out and poked the tip into the soft flesh of Daisuke's exposed belly, giving an amused laugh as he opened his huge eyes to watch Daisuke's reaction. Taking a small hop back, he landed perfectly on the bed, continuing to stare up at Daisuke with his big sparkling reddish brown eyes.  
  
Daisuke slid his lips apart in a sleepy grin as he flinched away from the poke against his extremely ticklish stomach. Peering down at DemiVeemon between his masking eyelashes, he yawned and threw up his arms into the air and arched his back in a morning stretch. Relaxing and sinking himself into the fluffy pillow of Davis's bed, he stared at DemiVeemon before snatching his hands ahead and curling them around the creature's small blue and white body.  
  
Grasping the small dude in both of his tanned hands, he pushed them into the air and released the little guy into the air, cupping both of his palms together flatly. Pressing them against each other, he watched as DemiVeemon landed on both of his feet and stuck out his pink tongue in a teasing matter. Pushing himself off Daisuke's hands, DemiVeemon leapt onto the top of Daisuke's head and laid himself across the boy's head with ease.  
  
"We gonna find yer friend today?" The small Digimon asked in his babyish voice, sliding his body down the front of Daisuke's head so he could look into the chocolate brown eyes of his temporary Digidestined. Blinking in question, DemiVeemon smiled with his eyes as he closed them briefly.  
  
Daisuke nodded a reply, raising his hands up and grasping DemiVeemon once again, pulling the lightweight monster from his head and into his hands. Keeping them wrapped securely around DemiVeemons side, he rubbed his thumbs beneath his little blue armpits and began tickling the giggling and squirming creature in his grasp.  
  
"Yup, we'll find Ken today." Daisuke said, voicing his reply over the giggles of DemiVeemon. Stopping with tickling the dude, Daisuke pulled back the covers to reveal him sitting there in yellow fuzzy pajama bottoms and a matching shirt. Sliding his legs over the edge of the bed, and carefully set down DemiVeemon on the bed before draping the covers loosely over the moving lump's head.  
  
Bending down, he grabbed his clothing he was originally wearing before being transported into the Digital World, wondering how his clothes managed to change in the first place, he slide the fuzzy bottoms off and slipped on his black snap pants, snapping up the sides along his legs. Running his thumb along the white seam, he stood up and yawned. Already wearing the sweatshirt top, a yellow hood hung from the neck of the cut shirt along his shoulders.  
  
Turning around, he took a few steps towards the door of Davis's room, picking his way through the mess of clothing and various materials littering the room and completely hiding the floor beneath the highly piled mounds of junk. Daisuke couldn't help but grin; maybe Davis and him really were one and the same, except for the Digidestined part.  
  
Curling his fingers around the doorknob, he stopped and turned his head back to look at DemiVeemon who perched on the edge of the bed, looking up at him expectantly. With a small smile, Daisuke looked back at the wooden door in his path. "I'm just going to get breakfast for the both of us. Hopefully they made eggs or something. Wish me luck. I think I know about Jun."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Daisuke pulled open the door and toddled out into the hallway of Davis's house. He looked both ways and headed towards the bathroom, only to find that the door was locked and a feminine voice was humming in the background. With a sigh he shook his head and made his way to the kitchen, taking a big whiff of leftover breakfast.  
  
Looking around, he blinked and wondered where everybody was. Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged and opened the refrigerator door, a blast of cold air snaking across his bare arms and causing brief Goosebumps from the cold. Searching the fridge for food, he looked at the lunch bag that sat right in front of his nose, the name scribbled across in messy writing made him blink twice before he snatched it out of the fridge.  
  
Setting the lunch bag on the counter, he inspected it, staring at the simple bag just sitting there. Peering at the bag suspiciously, Daisuke slowly reached out an extended finger towards it, about to poke it, a voice nearly screams at him.  
  
"Davis! Get ready for school!" Jun shrieked, walking into the room wearing a light pink t-shirt and a blue skirt. She glared at Daisuke from the couch, sitting down and turning on the television.  
  
"School?"  
  
"Of course, stupid."  
  
"..Oh 'kay."  
  
Walking past the couch down the hallway, Daisuke strolled towards the bedroom, opening the door and peering inside before stepping in and closing the door quietly behind him. Looking around, he made his way towards the dresser and slowly reached a hand out to grasp a comb lying amongst the scattered chocolate wrappers.  
  
"BOO!" DemiVeemon leapt into the air and clung to Daisuke's arm from his hiding spot. With a giggle, the blue creature let go and hopped back down on the bed, grinning up toothlessly at Daisuke. Focusing his huge sparkling red eyes on the boy towering over him, he hopped off the bed and crawled beneath it, only to emerge moments later, dragging a blue backpack.  
  
"Hey, thanks dude. Man you're wicked. Wicked little...bat thing." Daisuke grinned, bending down and pulling the backpack onto his shoulder, slipping his arm through the strap and adjusting it across his back.  
  
"I'm not a bat!" DemiVeemon protested.  
  
"Whatever a...giraffe." Daisuke settled, kneeling there in the middle of the room, he took a quick glance around before turning his back on DemiVeemon and told him to jump in. Feeling weight suddenly land inside the bag, he stood up and walked out of his room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiyoshi yawned and rolled over, finding his small nose planted inside a musty smelling rug or fur. Opening his eyes slowly, he yawned, closing them once more as he stretched out his arms and legs. Relaxing, he blinked as he stared at the orange course fur in front of him, remembering last night with a small hidden smile. He had lots of fun, and he wanted to have more fun.. After breakfast.  
  
Slowly standing up, he looked around at the spread out group on the ground surrounding him, all the Gizamon from the party were there, including the Gazimon and Rockmon who said they would watch out for him. Hopping his way over the breathing orange lumps, he hummed random happy notes to himself, smiling the innocent smile of a child.  
  
Stopping at the edge of the group, Kiyoshi turned around and looked at the monsters that became his friends, grinning to himself. If only Ken and Daisuke could see all this, they would be amazed and have fun with him. Just the three of them without any others who made them mad.  
  
Bobbing his head from side to side, Kiyoshi began to giggle as he jumped over thick winding roots and crawled beneath the undergrowth, the knees of his jeans becoming marked and caked with moist dirt. As his small white sneakers dug into the earth, he kicked up thick clumps as he speed crawled through, accidentally kicking the big toe of a controlled Dark Tyrannomon without realizing it until it was too late.  
  
"OOOOWWWWWW! My TOESIES!" The Dark Tyrannomon whined, immediately lifting his leg and groping his toes to comfort them, hopping around on one foot. He stopped jumping and stood normally again, pouting, his lower lip starting to quiver. His eyes welled up with tears. He darted his head around, looking for his attacker. "W-w-why'd you have to go and do that, huh?! Y-You big bully!"  
  
Kiyoshi giggled. "You're a fat doggy."  
  
The monster gave out a low growl of a grunt, turning it's thick head towards his right foot watching a small child crawl through his legs and under his tail. Bending down, he sniffed out the boy, watching upside down as Kiyoshi crawled speedily beneath his swinging tail without realizing it. As the Dark Tyrannomon uttered a low growl deep in his throat, it was then Kiyoshi froze and slowly turned around to sit on his foot while staring wide-eyed at the dinosaur glaring at him.  
  
"Wowww.." Kiyoshi said beneath his breath, amazed until the Digimon's leg came up and swung over his small form, swinging his tail around in a quick turn. Now standing over the child, Dark Tyrannomon growled once more as he lowered his head and sniffed Kiyoshi. Reaching his giant clawed arm out, he attempted to grab Kiyo before he managed to get away.  
  
As Kiyoshi sat there, staring at the monster, frozen with fear, he blinked as three metal tipped claws steadily approached him. Opening his mouth, he gasped and let out a shrill scream before lowering his head and getting up on his feet, keeping his head bent, he stared at the ground as he rushed towards the Dark Digimon.  
  
"HELLLPPPP MEE!!" Kiyoshi screamed again, running between Dark Tyrannomon's legs with his arms spread apart, easily diving between those thick trunks and continuing to run towards the camp. With his piercing squeakings, Kiyoshi leapt over a branch and rolled on top of a Gizamon, waking him up as the trailing digimon crashed through the trees behind him.  
  
The group of rookie digimon began to stir at Kiyoshi's screams and the other already awake Gizamon's cries. They ran around the tight circle of fur, jabbing the sleepy ones to wake up and move. In a panic, the Gizamon suddenly turned and stared at the Dark Tyrannomon whom crashed through the last set of trees separating them from the rest of the forest.  
  
"RUN!" They all cried, Gazimon and Rockmon diving at Kiyoshi, grabbing him around the arms and pulling him along with them. The grey Gazimon curled his arms around Kiyoshi's waist and hoisted him on top of his shoulders, able to carry Kiyo because he was still small and thin. As the group ran through the forest, Gazimon and Kiyoshi veered away from the others and headed straight for a tree.  
  
Kiyoshi stared at the tree as Gazimon headed right for it, in a few steps, they would bash into it and get really hurt. "AHHH! NO! GEORGE!" Kiyoshi cried, trying to get away from Gazimon, though the rookie guard kept him still and leapt at the tree. "WATCH OUT FOR THAT--" Easily they passed through it into a sort of a chamber, listening to the screams and roars coming from outside.  
  
[D: And still the question remains...o_o Who IS George? oO;...]  
  
[S.K.: My invisible friend? ..Oo;] 


	12. Yo Mama

Landing on the carpeted floor of a room, Ken breathed and fell back on his butt, sitting there to take a momentary breather. Slowly opening his eyes, he took a glance around at his surroundings, peering through the overhanging bangs of his hair, he grinned as he felt his silver chain around his neck. Looking down at himself with his light violet eyes, he nodded at the noticeably blue shirt and nylon sports pants. With a yawn, he pulled the rolling chair close and used it to stand up.  
  
Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he spotted the picture of Sam next to the flat screen computer; it looked completely real, which indeed it was. Biting the bottom of his lip, Ken walked towards the door and opened it a crack, looking through the small slit down a hallway of closed doors. Blinking slowly, he opened the door and strolled out onto the glistening wooden floor. Taking a look around, the smell of food filled his nostrils, making him nearly drool.  
  
"Foooooooddd.. Must.. Get.. Foooddd.." He grinned slowly, walking into the kitchen and spotting a note beside the stove. Rising an almost skeptic eyebrow, he calmly walked towards it and gripped it in his hand between the tips of his fingers. Holding it up to the light, he juts the corner of his lip out and peered at the note suspiciously.  
  
"Dear Ken, gone to work early, made you some breakfast, don't worry about the pan honey, I'll clean it up when I get back. Love you, have a good day at school." He read it out to himself, looking down at the stove at his side, the food looked delicious and he was starving enough as it was. Setting the note down on the counter, he grabbed the pan and held it in his hand while looking for a plate or something to put the eggs in.  
  
Curling his fingers around the bowl, he brought it out and set it on the counter, pulling out a pair of chopsticks he grinned at. Dumping the contents of the pan into the bowl, few morsels overflowed and fell onto the counter, creating a mess. "Ehh.. I'll clean it up later.."  
  
Setting the frying pan on the stovetop, Ken grabbed the bowl and made his way to the table, sitting down at the far end to stare out the window. He yawned and rested his head against the bottom of his left palm, gripping the chopsticks in his right hand, he pinched the tips together, a piece of egg held between them. Raising it to his mouth, he congratulated himself on perfect aim and swallowed before taking the next bite.  
  
Becoming overwhelmed with curiosity at random thoughts trickling their way into his mind, he stood up with a devilish grin. Cocking his head to the side, he stared at the wall as the bangs of his hair rolled onto the side of his face, covering half of it. Grinning, Ken walked around the table and headed for Ken's room. "Oi.. Ken's room when I'm Ken.. I think that's either ironic or just.. Stupid.. Hmm.."  
  
Walking into the stuffy room, Ken looked around, squinting at the bright sunlight coming from the glass doors leading out onto a terrace. With a smirk, he walked over and spread open the doors, walking outside to take a look around at the busy streets of Japan. His dark blue hair blowing in the wind, he paid no attention as he spied the little people down below, listening to the noise rising up from the crowded city streets.  
  
"Hmmm.. School is it? Suppose Ken could afford to miss a day.. Being a genius and all.." Ken slowly grinned, leaning against the metal railing of the terrace. Staring into the early morning sky, he swayed slightly to a song he played in his head out of sheer boredom. Turning around and walking back inside, he kept the window open and he walked smoothly over to the closet.  
  
"Now.. The test to see what this kid wears.." Ken grinned wider, grabbing the edge of the closet door and opening it to reveal a plain white button- up shirt, tan colored pants, a triple colored purple sweater, and another button-up shirt. Ken blinked twice before falling back in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Ah-HAH! AHA! AHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA LOOKIT THE LITTLE BUTTONS! THE WEE BUTTONS! AHAHAHAHA!" Laughing histerically, Ken collapsed on his knees, leant over slightly with his palms planted on his thighs. Spreading his legs as he sat down on the floor in the middle of the room, Ken recovered and sprawled out across the soft carpet, staring up at the ceiling with a silly grin on his face. "Ohhh...that was funny." Wondering what to do, he thought for a moment, remembering he had to find Daisuke for some ideas or whatever of getting out of this kooky world. "Kook, kook, kook...This kid's stupider than Miyako's future son." The thought of a man actually liking the wretch knocked on his head. "...Ewww."  
  
Bending his knees and sitting up, Ken pressed the palms of his hands onto his knees and slowly stood up, listening to the joints snap and crackle like Rice Krispies. Hopping out of the room, Ken bounced down the hallway to the door, opening it and walking out into the empty hallway, locking the door before leaving.  
  
[D: Ken like Rice Krispies eh? XD Oooh baby, gimme a spoon, ROFL.]  
  
Looking down at the floor as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked calmly down the hall, Ken raised an eyebrow at his sneakers, watching the undone laces skip and swing with each step he took. Thinking of how he would trip on them if he weren't careful, he shrugged and looked up before running down through the building, taking the elevator all the way to the bottom floor.  
  
Strolling easily through the front doors, he walked out onto the sidewalk and passed people on the street, keeping his head low as they pointed and watched him walk past, identifying him as 'Ken Ichijouji, boy genius'. Ken could already tell this was going to be a fun day..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking to school, Daisuke met up with Yolei and Cody, he grinned as he walked out in front and listened to them talk back to him as they walked towards their elementary school. Already becoming homesick, he supposed being with the real Digidestined was better than nothing, even if he did have to act stupid and half-witted, though Ken would hint that acting like Davis didn't seem like such a big change for him. Daisuke sighed before turning around and looking at Yolei and Cody with a grin, they were recently arguing over why the sky was blue, Yolei stating that it just was and Cody coming up with a long explanation.  
  
"Heeyy, I bet the sky's blue because of.. Little blue dots. Oh dude! Little smurfs were shot and splattered on it." Daisuke grinned, speaking with squeaky innocence; enough to make the both of them shut up and stare at him with a raised eyebrow. Still grinning he shrugged and turned around, staring up at the sky with his brown eyes, "what? It could happen! Dude, you know how annoying those smurfs get."  
  
"Not as annoying as you." Cody stated.  
  
"Sheesh Davis, I swear you get dumber by the second. Oh look, a minute passed." Yolei smirked, jabbing Daisuke in the shoulder, remaining behind him and walking beside Cody.  
  
Davis felt the shove of a fingertip poke into his shoulder blade harshly, closing one eye for a brief moment as the annoying pressure passed on as Yolei pulled her finger away. He made a big action of turning around and sticking his tongue out at her, blowing a raspberry. "I'm not dumb! You are!"  
  
"What an imaginative comeback, Davis." Yolei smirked, jabbing Daisuke one in the chest as they walked. Looking down at the sidewalk, she noticed a raise in the upcoming flat cement, jutting out of the sidewalk.  
  
As Daisuke kept walking backwards, he never noticed how Yolei looked away and spot something else, or the smirk that crossed her face. He never had the chance as the heel of his shoe slammed into something, as he was about to take a step back. Spreading his arms out, he fell back on the pavement and landed on his backpack. "UH OH!"  
  
A second grunt came from the backpack as Daisuke landed. He stood up right away and slipped the backpack off, pulling out a crushed DemiVeemon who looked more dazed than ever. Huffing, Daisuke raised his head to stare at Yolei angrily, "why didn't you tell me I was going to trip!?"  
  
"Dude, you okay?" Daisuke turned his attention back on DemiVeemon in his hand, the poor little digimon breathed and shook the dizziness away from his small head. "How many fingers am I holding up??" He queried, putting up three fingers with his free hand.  
  
"Eight." DemiVeemon guessed.  
  
"There's only five fingers on one hand!" Daisuke retorted.  
  
Looking at Daisuke, DemiVeemon blinked a few times as the human boy slid in and out of focus before finally becoming clear. Held in Daisuke's grasp gently, DemiVeemon nodded as a smile spread across his small white face. Slipping from Daisuke's hands into the bag, he zipped it up and sat down, quickly awaiting Daisuke to take him to school and drop him off in the computer room.  
  
  
  
Sitting in the classroom, Daisuke sighed as he laid his chin on top of his folded hands in boredom. Looking around at the rest of the kids, he raised an eyebrow as he listened to the teacher speak of some strange topic he wasn't exactly paying attention to. Suddenly, he felt something knock into the side of his head and sat up with a quick glance around, spotting T.K. in the next row with a grin on his face.  
  
..So that's how you wanna play it, huh T.K.? Stupid...Gilligan... He grumbled mentally.  
  
As Daisuke bent down to pick up the pencil which bounced off his head and fell to the floor with a clatter, he made sure the teacher wasn't watching before pulling out a chopped pen from the pocket of his snap pants. With a grin, he eyed his weapon he used many times before on Ralph with Ken when they were still back home. Ah, memories.  
  
Ripping off a small piece of paper, Daisuke started sucking on the back of his tongue, producing a wad of mucus from the back of his throat. With a grin, he stuck the piece of paper in his mouth and chewed it between his teeth like a piece of gum. As the teacher turned around the write something on the chalkboard, he raised the hollowed out pen to his lips and twisted his shoulders around so he faced T.K.  
  
With a grin he snapped his fingers and sucked in a breath of air as T.K. looked at him. Blowing the wad of paper through the pen, he snickered and nearly burst out laughing as he watched the sticky piece of paper hit T.K. square in the nose, clinging to the boy's skin like a white pimple ready to burst.  
  
Gotcha..  
  
With a snort, T.K. reached his hand up and brushed the sticky chunk off his nose, peering at it with his sky blue eyes before making a disgusted face and glaring at Daisuke. As he gripped his last pen, he quickly glanced over at the teacher before raising his right hand and flinging the piece of plastic and ink at the back of Daisuke's head- Just as the teacher turned around.  
  
"T.K. TAKAISHI! OFFICE, NOW!" The teacher screamed, pointing her finger towards the classroom door. She glared down at the blonde haired boy, suddenly turning on Daisuke with a raised eyebrow, watching the child snicker. She never did like him, the troublemaker.  
  
"DAVIS MOTOMIYA, OFFICE. OUT! OUT! OUT!" She commanded, the two guilty boys sliding from their seats and walking quietly towards the door, opening it and walking out, the door nearly slamming behind them. The teacher huffed and resumed her teachings.  
  
"..I never did get sent out of class until now." T.K. sighed, walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets, his blonde hair spilled over the top of his forehead and swayed with each step he took, his usual white hat was placed loosely on his head as always. Looking down at the floor, he shooked his head and rolled his eyes after taking a glance at Davis who had a look of satisfaction on his face.  
  
"You know.. I don't see what's so funny about being sent out of class." He muttered, watching Daisuke out of the corner of his eye. Raising an eyebrow at him, he simply blinked and looked back down at the floor as it passed swiftly beneath his feet. For once the goggle head actually let him speak two sentences without cutting in with some lame insult or whatever.  
  
"Well.. That class was sort of boring, and you started it so I have nothing to worry about. So nyah." Daisuke smirked, looking over at T.K. after the boy stared down at the floor without one glance more at him. Raising both his eyebrows in an overdose of arrogance, Daisuke shook his head in a know- it-all fashion.  
  
"Well Mr. I'm King, we'll see who has something to worry about at our basketball one-on-one today after school. If I beat you, I get to take Kari to the dance, and if you beat me- which indeed you won't- you can be our chauffer." T.K. smirked, sliding his right arm past himself and poking Daisuke in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Watch it T.E. I'll beat you tonight, then I get Kari. So a bet's a bet. Ha. I'm for sure going to win if I'm fighting for Kari. Just you wait and see. She'll like me being her date more than you anyways! You'll probably still be wearing your boring ass hat, and bore her to hell with all your lame ass...erm...talkings. Bet she'll find the punch more interesting..." Daisuke remarked in his squeaky voice, sounding exactly like Davis would. He smirked as he brushed off his shoulder, taking a sideways glance at T.K.  
  
"Yeah?! Well!...Yo' mama." T.K. narrowed his eyes, not being able to think of any other comeback.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting on top of the Gazimon's head, Kiyoshi opened his eyes and blinked between his small pudgy fingers. Looking around at the metallic insides of a small chamber, he looked around. Pulling his head back, he looked straight up the tower towards the shaft of light; at the very top of the pillar he could see the blue sky and passing clouds.  
  
"Cool!" He cried, his voice echoing all around the two patrons of the hideaway tree. Sliding off the digimon's head, Kiyoshi hopped down onto the ground, his footsteps bouncing their way across the shiny inside.  
  
An angry roar sounded around the tree as others screamed, just outside the Dark Tyrannomon searched for the little brat that called him a big doggy and kicked his poor throbbing toe. With a death grin, he knew he would get extra morsels from the Digimon Emperor for killing off a human child. A chuckle rumbled in his throat.  
  
"Why's this guy chasing you, kid?" Gazimon asked, sitting down against the wall and turning his fuzzy head onto Kiyoshi, still not knowing his name. With a blink, he watched as the child stopped and stared up at the very tip of the hologram tree, looking as if he was distracted.  
  
"..Okay. Where are you from? You with anybody or something?" The viral rookie sighed, reaching over and poking Kiyoshi in the gut with a long black claw, not pressing hard in fear of the sharp point harming him.  
  
"Ah! ..Home. No." Kiyoshi jumped, looking at Gazimon with a blank expression.  
  
"You're a talking bunny." He giggled, walking over and sitting down right in front of Gazimon.  
  
"..No. I'm a Digimon."  
  
"Really? Wow! You're a shtuff aminal?"  
  
Gazimon stared at Kiyoshi with that question. "..Huh?"  
  
"My brother works for Digimon, me too! They're all teddies though. Ooh! You're a talking teddy!" Kiyoshi grinned, leaning closer into Gazimon with an excited smile on his face.  
  
"..I'm not a teddy! I'm a Digimon. Digital Monster! I'm real! Sheesh! ..And you are a Digidestined. Bwah."  
  
"I'm not! I know people who are. You're real? WOW! Is Ken here?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, and YES! I'm real!"  
  
"..'Kay." Kiyoshi yawned, shoving a finger into his nose and just sitting there with a zoned expression on his face and digging for buried treasure.  
  
  
  
  
  
The real Davis Motomiya groaned as he slid open a left eye, his right temporarily out of commission from last night's brawl with Ken. Remembering that, he grinned as he sat up and looked around the lounge of the Digimon Studios, immediately spotting the cruel Ken. Snickering, he gently touched his right eye tenderly, discovering one hell of a shiner from the punch the girlish looking boy swung.  
  
Man, I didn't know chicks could swing like that.  
  
Turning his head to the side, he shook it gently and yawned. Last night was a doozy, they nearly killed each other till three A.M. before finding their squabbling selves inside this place with comfy chairs and collapsed. He suddenly burst out laughing, stopping and gripping his chest from the stab of pain from sore aching muscles.  
  
"Ooh that one hurt. I got you back though!" Davis grinned, slowly standing up and walking over to Ken who sprawled face down on the long cushiony couch. Jabbing him in the shoulder with a finger, he smirked as the boy made no response, seeming to be out cold still.  
  
"Exhausted you, didn't I, Ichijouji? Hah!" Davis smiled widely, turning around and walking away, pulling out his M&Ms again and munching. Looking around the room, he saw the door and strolled towards it.  
  
"Dude.. It's locked.." He blinked twice slowly, still looking down at his hand on the knob, before realizing what this meant. Suddenly flipping around he slammed his back against the door with wide eyes, palms planted securely to the wood. "AHHHH!! LOCKED IN WITH THE FREAK! HIS GIRLISH TONES AND WOMANLY FEATURES WILL DRIVE US ALL TO THE BRINK OF CALLING 1-800-HELP- ME-I'VE-JUST-LOOKED-AT-KEN. NOOOO!! NO, PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT--" He whipped himself around again, gripping the knob tightly with both hands and jerking it murderously. " He turned around again after no luck with the metal handle. "AHHH!! I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S JUST...SO...UGLY!!..." He fell to his knees, then collapsed face first on the carpet floor. 


	13. Pinesol and Potatoes

Walking past the gymnasium, Ken stopped as he heard a familiar name be shouted through the thick metal echoing off the cheers of female voices. Widening his eyes, he wondered if it really was the Digidestined and Daisuke. Grabbing the door handle, he pressed the button and slowly pulled it open, peering into the gym with one purple eye.

Seeing the back of Yolei's head, Ken blinked then glanced around as far as the crack of view would allow him, spotting the shorter little kid, Cody. Kari wasn't anywhere in sight, but he could hear her voice cheering for T.K.. What a creep.

Opening the door, he slid his skinny frame inside unnoticeably, sneaking his way up the bleachers to the very top where he sat down in a corner and leaned against the wall. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered why he would bother staying with the others around, he only needed to talk to Daisuke, maybe find a way home, and blast their way out of here.

"Back To The Future style..." Ken grinned, nodding his head.

Suddenly, the gymnasium speakers crackled and the volume turned up, a song filtered through the surrounding speakers and echoed across the gym. The Digidestined and Ken paused for a moment as they heard the tune "Dude Looks Like A Lady" suddenly blast throughout the school.

"What the hell?" Ken questioned outloud to himself. "How did they find out my secret theme song..." He darted his eyes around from left to right, slowly narrowing them. He spotted a lock of his long hair and squeaked, growing self-conscious. "I AM NOT A HE/SHE!" He immediately buried his face in his palms in denial.

Daisuke stopped in his game of basketball to listen to the lyrics of the Aerosmith song with a grin, he chuckled and looked around the court. "So.. Anyone seen Ken?" He snickered, the song triggering an image of Ken with his long feminine hair.

T.K. came up beside Daisuke with the ball, passing him to make a goal on his net, as the cinnamon child was distracted momentarily. Until he shot out an arm and grabbed the bouncing ball easily from T.K.. Raising an eyebrow, T.K. snorted and took off after Daisuke as he turned and headed for his own net. He wouldn't let the doofus win that easily, especially with Kari watching.

Sighing Ken shrugged into the corner, muttering to himself about various things as would any average crazy homeless bum, and just sat there in silence until he noticed the back of Miyako's head spin around and feast her light brown eyes on his hunched form. As she blinked with no recognition, suddenly it hit her who he was and she glared at him wickedly.

_'Smile you idiot._

_Say cheese._

_No...I'd rather say...bongos._

_Then say it._

_No._

_Why not?_

_Because...you're not the boss a'me._

_I AM you...if you haven't noticed._

_Well maybe I haven't._

_Then fine._

_Fine!_

_FINE!_

_FINE!_

_FINE!!''_

A wide grin stretched across Ken's lightly colored lips, creating a toothy smile that showed the tips of his white teeth amusingly- what he wasn't going for. Reaching his hand up, Ken slapped the base of his palm against his forehead and he sighed and shook his head. Raising his head away from his hand, he mentally scolded himself.

_'Ahh! Stupid! Evil geniuses DO NOT do that!_

_..Or do they?_

_Hrm...maybe if they're playing chess._

_What does chess have to do with anything?_

_I d'no...evil geniuses just seem to...like...chess...a lot...?_

_..._

_Nevermind, think of your character, act the role, play the part, all that good stuff._

_..Damn, Dai looks- cut that out!'_

"What are YOU doing here, Ken?" Yolei's voice slapped him back into awareness, shouting out at the longhaired genius that sat up in the bleachers from the gym floor. She didn't sound at all happy to see him, which made him cringe inside for a moment, until he remembered whom they viewed him as and sighed.

Remaining in his relaxed position of leaning against the railing of the benches and having an arm slung casually over on pulled up knee, Ken fixed a dark glare on Yolei, returning her burning gaze from beneath the overhanging veil of dark blue strands. Clearing his throat, he drew in a breath and replied sounding casual in a cruel and taunting way. "I'm just.. Hanging out. Evilly. Watching the little fools as they frolic carelessly about, obviously enjoying their last moments of life in this world. Yes...I am watching...very, very, evilly."

_That was brilliant, excellent performance, though a little thick._

_And a little stupid._

_Would you SHUT up?!_

_Make me._

_Fine._

_Fine!_

_FINE._

_FINE THEN DO IT!_

_FINE I WILL!_

_FINE!_

_FINE!!_

Shifting his glare from Yolei to the two boys playing on the basketball court, the droning beats of the basketball slamming into the floor drummed steadily in his ear. Raising a slight eyebrow, he looked at T.K. then stared at Daisuke with wavering violet eyes. Sitting there in his place among the empty seats, Ken watched Daisuke grab the ball away from T.K. and dribble it down the court, obviously unaware of his presence.

To keep himself from calling out, Ken curled his bottom lip beneath his front teeth and looked back at Yolei, who seemed to melt beneath his blank stare until Cody walked over and glared at him from her side. With a slight smirk, Ken lowered his eyes and exchanged daggers with Cody, submerging himself into his character.

"What is it that you want, Ken? Why did you come here?! You can't cause trouble in the real world, no matter who you think you are!" Cody shouted rebelliously up at Ken, glaring at him with his emerald green eyes, turned cold at this supposedly evil and sadistic child's presence. Sliding his feet shoulder length apart, Cody looked as if he was ready to protect Yolei from the icy daggers Ken shot with his eyes.

"Oh yeah?! Well what if I thought I was the boogey man!?"

As Cody's voice reflected off the walls of the empty gymnasium, T.K. and Daisuke both stopped their game, turning their own sets of eyes towards Cody at the base of the rising benches, then to Ken who was at the top and looking poised and comfortable like a tiger relaxing before his chance to pounce. Though the entire group knew Ken couldn't harm them in the real world, they were still edgy around the boy.

Knowing he couldn't tell them his real answer for coming here in the first place, Ken looked away from Cody to Daisuke, his gaze losing the hardness only reserved for those who knew it so well. With a quick wink, he grinned and looked back to Cody with a sardonic grin. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? As I stated earlier, fool, I've come to watch my foes before watching their corpses be burned."

_'Ehh, a bit thick there Ichijouji._

_Take a lil off the top, will ya barber?_

_Shut up._

_Sure._

_Fine._

_Don't start this again._

_Fine, I won't._

_Fine._

_...FINE!_

_FINE!!'_

Standing up smoothly, Ken rose to his feet and started to walk down the steep stairs carefully, knowing one miscalculated move would send him tumbling down like a sack of potatoes. A stupid and now embarrassed sack of potatoes. Staring at Cody, he smirked, as he seemed to glide down the steps until the tenth one from the bottom. His shoelace snared on his rising foot, as he was about to take a step down. 

"REVENNNGGEEE!" The shoelace cackled...somehow. "That's for stepping on me so many times, you INSOLENT childishly-shoelace-tying fool! Double knots, DOUBLE KNOTS!! AHA HA HAHA!" 

_'...Did my shoelace just talk to me?_

_Your usual breakfast consists of string cheese and pink lemonade after a 2 hour sleep. You WONDER why you hallucinate...'_

Losing his footing, Ken's eyes widened as he watched the wooden edges of the stairs swoop up at him before he curled and avoided a second bashed nose.

The momentum of the rest of his body carrying him head over heels, Ken rolled and bounced down the last few steps before arriving at the very bottom in a dazed and crumpled heap, staring up at the twisting ceiling way above his head. Hearing the laughs of the Digidestined, he blinked a few times, wondering if he heard Daisuke's laugh among those jeering guffaws. Yep...ended up just like the potatoes.

Until a set of footsteps stomped up to him at a fast pace, a hand grabbed his and pulled him calmly up to his feet. Lifting his head, he looked up at Daisuke's worried face for a moment before clamping a hand down on his shoulder and bending his head down, his hair falling around his face and making it look as if he was catching his balance as he spoke quickly and decisively.

"Remember who they think we are." He whispered beneath his breath, listening carefully to the Digidestineds laugh at his fall, the dull throbbing pain of his head, back, and knee being ignored as he took the time to talk with Daisuke.

"What?" Daisuke blinked, raising an eyebrow at Ken as he looked down at the mask of hair, hiding his friends' facial features. The single sentence not making any sense, though Daisuke kept it in mind.

"Remember, Dai. Meet me at the soccer field, bring a soccerball thing-sorry for this." Ken hissed, pressing the base of his palm into Daisuke's shoulder and shoving him back. Suddenly turning around and limping away, his pride and his leg hurt, Ken looked back at Daisuke from over his shoulder, eyeing the Digidestineds who regained themselves and stopped laughing long enough to watch Ken shove Daisuke.

"Don't think I didn't do that on purpose, digifools. Potatoes are only the beginning for what I shall soon come to conquer. Believe me when I say this, YOU WILL REGRET EVER LAUGHING AT ME!" Ken boomed and growled as he turned to open the heavy metal door just beside him, but finding it locked. Jerking it twice, fed up, he screamed, "WHO IN THE HELL KEEPS LOCKING ALL THESE DOORS?!"

"...I do," came a male voice, just across the gym's waxed floor.

"Oh no! It's George!" Takeru shouted.

"George!" Yolei gasped.

Everyone turned their heads to look at the school janitor.

"GEORGE!" They all shouted in unison, excluding Daisuke and Ken.

Ken tilted his head down, scratching his brow, "Okay...all this weird crap is starting to SUCK now, okay?"

"Don't be worried, little friend...I have just what you need." George calmly said, and reached into a compartment of his yellow plastic janitor toolkit on wheels. He propelled out a bottle of copper liquid, holding it up high in holiness. "PINESOL CLEANER!"

"PINESOL CLEANER?!" Cody gasped.

"NOT PINESOL CLEANER!" Kari protested.

"YYYES! PINESOL CLEANER!" George confirmed loudly.

Ken stood there. "..Wh...what the freaking HELL. I DON'T EVEN -HAVE- A FREAKING LINOLIUM FLOOR." Angrily thrusting out his arm, he pointed a firm index finger in the direction of George and the digidestined. "SCREW YOU, AND SCREW YOUR -FREAKING- PINESOL CLEANER ALL RIGHT?!"

Spinning back around, the violet-haired boy grabbed the locked door's handle. Forgetting about its unavailability, he tugged back his elbow roughly to open it, only finding it rigidly stuck in place.

"Goddamnit..." Ken muttered with a growl, and simply sidestepped to the next door and wretched his hand on the knob. He shoved the door open and stormed outside into the school hallway. Few seconds later it closed with a bang and the group were left behind to simply look at one another. The sounds of squeaky wheels echoed off in the background, signaling George waddling off to continue his janitorial work. 

Cody broke into weak tears, pawing his palms to his face.

"He...he insulted the Pinesol cleaner..."

"Don't worry Cody...he's gone now..." Yolei comforted the smaller child in a warm voice, clasping her hands on his shoulders and peering around one side of him.

"It...it was even lemony fresh and..."

"Shh...it's all right..."

As Daisuke watched Ken take his leave, he realized he knew what he was talking about and nodded to himself as he stood up and trotted over to Kari and T.K.. Watching them laugh and talk as they walked off to the other end of the gym, he found himself eager for the day to pass so he could meet Ken at the soccer field after dinner.

"Hey T.K.! Just hold on a minute! We haven't finished our game!" Daisuke called, jogging over to the rolling orange ball and picking it up. Dribbling it steadily as he stood their in the middle of the gym, he grinned as he watched T.K. turn around and eye him, then the ball. A glimmer of confidence sparkled in Daisuke's eyes as he watched the blonde haired boy approach slowly.

Until T.K. was a few steps away and reaching for the ball, Daisuke took a quick leap ahead to the right side of him, bouncing the ball as he jumped. With a grin he streaked towards T.K.'s end of the court, his shoes screaming against the shiny floor with each quick pivot. 

T.K. wouldn't be beaten that easily, he lowered his eyebrows in determination as he watched Daisuke soon get cocky and trot around the front of his home net, bouncing the ball lazily as they kept solid eye contact with each other. Leaping ahead, shoving off the floor with his Adidas sneakers, T.K. reached for the ball and swiped it away from Dai.

"Hah! You got overconfident. Typical, Davis." T.K. smirked, dribbling the ball on the spot as he spun and began to run towards the opposite end of the gym towards Daisuke's net. The ball bouncing in his ears he began to breathe harder form the running, the previous scores from before taking their toll on him.

"You think so, T.P.?" Daisuke's voice cut through the air as he sprinted beside the taller kid, keeping right at his side and eyeing the sphere beating against the ground like a drum, with hungry eyes. He definitely wanted to beat this loser and prove himself better, though not for Kari. Who'd want some boring chick, anyway? 

Daisuke looked at T.K.

"Five-three, it's been a tough game so far kiddies, but it looks as though Davis Motomiya has a chance, for he has, ladies and gents, been holding back on his game until the last few minutes of scoring. Therefore being smart. Smarter than spunky over there." Daisuke grinned, announcing his name as Davis, seeming as how that's who they all thought of him as.

As T.K. listened he looked over and made a face at Daisuke, noting to himself at how he didn't seem one bit out of breath, panting hard and nearly ready to fall over like the other times they went against each other. Raising an eyebrow at the thought, he pushed it away as mere determination; knowing how powerful willpower could be once you actually want something.

"Don't think you're going to win! I already got the top score." T.K. huffed between breathes of air, he kept his eye on the sweaty boy beside him as he pivoted and spun the opposite way, trotting parallel to the opposing net. Eyeing it out of the corner of his eye, he took a quick glance back at Daisuke who slipped and fell while he meant to turn as sharp as T.K. did.

Quickly stepping back up on his feet, Daisuke spun and bolted after T.K. who was just setting up for a shot. Sliding between him and the net, Dai spread his arms and leapt into the air as T.K. thrust the ball away from him, launching it off his right palm and sending it sailing into the air. His hopes were shot down as Dai's hand swung and beat the ball to the ground over his head.

"Ah ha! Too slow T.B.!" Daisuke laughed, landing on the floor and dodging past the boy, twisting his way beneath T.K.'s arms and grabbing for the runaway ball. As his fingers stretched out into the air, the orange orb of air bounced off the floor and through his hands as Dai fell against the wooden surface with a grunt.

Not watching the overhead timer, an annoying bell buzzed loudly through the gym, announcing the end of the game and the loss of Daisuke. With a sigh he slowly rose from the floor and dusted off his white t-shirt, looking around for a moment before spotting something in the window of the doors. As he peered through the gap between them, Daisuke watched as the figure with straight dark hair turned and stepped out of view. With a grin he knew who it was.

...Batman.

[S.K.: Oohh.. Big conspiracy time.. Dun da dun dun..]

In a dark room, one large silhouetted human shaped creature sat at one end of a gleaming table in the center of a dimly lit room. Soft blue lights filtered in from the edges of the walls, being the only light existing within the oval shaped room.

A small green Digimon slid into the room, looking rather nervous and miniscule in front of the table. Holding a piece of paper, it looks up to the large being with a nervous grin. "Uhm.. Shir. The trio arrived yeshterday. They're unaware of the child'sh preshenche in the Digital World.. Uhhmm.. Yesh, that'sh all." It remarked with the small hint of a lisp caused by a forked tongue.

"Hmm.. Excellent. Send Gexmon then. Have him take care of the child and the idiot boy. I want that child to myself. Get to it." The figure commanded, his voice deep and brooding as he spoke serenely.

"Right away, shhhhhir!" The digimon spat, turning and running off, after actually getting saliva droplets of spit on the knee of the shadowed master. The human figure sighed and put its forehead in its palm. His deep and harsh voice grumbled. 

"Beautiful...I have freaking Sylvester to work with..." Snatching a tissue from a nearby box of Kleenex, the dark hand snaked to his knee and wiped the disgusting drool off of himself. Crumpling up the used thin napkin, the figure tossed it carelessly to a garbage can just beside him, the scrunched ball landing onto a heaped pile of more scrunched white balls. One silently fell down off the mountain onto the ground, due to overfilling.


	14. Hypnotism and Strawberry Sundaes

[S.K.: Oh wow.. Finally I've been working and completed the 14th chapter.. *Sinks to the ground* ..Been so busy and exhausted lately, had to leave you hanging eh.. Sorry 'bout that.]  
  
[D: Yeah yeah yeah, no one cares. XD Cut tuu da chaaaze! O_O *Chases.*]  
  
Yawning, little Kiyoshi opened one eye and closed it for a moment before opening both eyes and sleepily staring straight ahead at the Gazimon which just saved him. His innocent violet eyes were lighter than his brothers, as was his silky short hair, though they signed him on to be the smaller version in some episode on the Digimon 02 show. "You know... you have got a LOT of fur."  
  
"I'm a Digimon, we're allowed." Gazimon lowered one eyebrow, raising the other, at the obvious comment. His voice sounding froggy yet childish.  
  
"...No you're not."  
  
Pursing his lips some in confusion, the digimon replied. "... Am so?"  
  
The small child's voice lowered. "...You don't scare me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me." Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"...What are you talking about?"  
  
"EXACTLY WHAT I'VE been talking about all morning... Why you're so FAT." The little boy slurred.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me..." The boy closed one eye suspiciously.  
  
Gazimon only stared in curiousity, at the youth with a brain short of cells, and if he had some, they were put in the wrong places. Say, the laundry room for instance. Blinking slowly, running over the kid's wild and random accusations, he was starting to solve the mystery of why this child could've been ditched. His grey fur was darker inside the tree from the little light that filtered in through the top of the holographic tree, a small circle way out of reach portrayed a small piece of sky above them.  
  
Pinching his eyes shut, Kiyoshi stuck out his tongue and shook his head. Suddenly his face burst in a shocked expression as a growl erupted from behind Gazimon and bounced loudly around inside the tree. Ivory fangs glistened with dripping spittle that landed against the floor like thick oil on a pan. A smell worse than Ralph's breath, or even his pants after Pork 'N Beans night filtered from the steamy gas of the Dark Tyrannomon they were escaping from.  
  
"Ewwww! Yuu needa brush!" Kiyoshi gagged, sliding back against the other end of the tree as far from the Dark Tyrannomon as he could. Reaching out a small chubby hand, he snatched Gazimon by the ears and pulled the Digimon back with him. "Dentist doesn't give you a toy if your mouth smell like poopy poooo! YOU SMELL LIKE POOPY POOOOO! YOU DON'T GET A TOY!!!" His wide energetic eyes flashed the reflection of Dark Tyrannomon. "POOP." Kiyoshi actually just liked saying 'poop,' but the statements actually made slight sense in this situation, other than times the small child would run into Ken's room randomly, waving a small flag with a piece of cat poop on it, and scream 'poop lords' while running around in circles. Ken would watch calmly, until Kiyoshi would run back out of the room. "POOP! POOPITY POOP-POOP POOP! GREENISH-BROWN...TURDS."  
  
"MEANY!" Dark Tyrannomon gasped and growled, thrusting his head through the opening and spreading his jaws. With his lips curled back and exposing the yellowish fangs dangerously.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HELP USSSS!!!!" Kiyoshi screamed, drowning out the monster's roar and wrapping his arms around Gazimon and burying his face in the fuzzy dude's fur.  
  
"Whoooooaaaa!!" Gazimon cried, blinking in surprise as Kiyoshi held him in a shaky death grip of fear. Looking around, he saw a hard rock the size of his fist through the hologram. Snatching it up in his claws, he flung his arm at Dark Tyrannomon and watched it sail through the air.  
  
"OWWWWWW!!! YOOOUUU!!!" Dark Tyrannomon howled as the rock hit him square in the nose and forced him to pull back for a brief moment. Raising his claws towards his snout, he rubbed the tip between his nostrils and sat back on his hind legs.  
  
"We're getting out of here!" Gazimon chuckled before crawling outside of the holograph with Kiyoshi riding on his back. Standing up, he took on the child's weight and lurched into a full run at his fastest speed, dodging swiftly around trees and leaping over upturned roots. Running towards a destination unknown.  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP YOU STUPID.THING!!" Ken the Kaiser growled at the freaking Davis. Expertly he slapped his hand down on the edge of the couch and pulled his awakening form up, glaring at Davis through scattered strands of dark blue hair. His upper lip moved in a snarl of aggravation, he tore a pillow from the couch and flung it at the boy across the room.  
  
Davis ducked and placed his hands over his head as the onslaught bounced from the wooden door with a dull thunk. He smirked and jabbed a finger towards Ken who glared at him with small dark violet eyes. "YOU.. SUCK!! AHA HA HA!! Lame-o."  
  
"Grrr.." Ken snarled, leaping over the edge of the couch and soaring towards Davis, only to land against the door as he moved out of the way. He hissed and stood up, leaning back against the counter with a savage growl.  
  
Davis grinned and moved across from Ken, picking up the pillow for protection. "Oh god, twice in a row eh? You suck worse than I thought." He smirked, backing up towards the table for time.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Ken snarled, clenching his fists and edging towards Davis, the dusty footprint from the following day still on his uniform's stomach and the Nike symbol standing out proudly. He craved revenge for that humiliation.  
  
"..I'll boil you down and strip you of pride you maggot for brains." Ken growled like an animal stalking his prey. He hoped to kill Davis soon.  
  
"You would want to strip me." Davis shot back, widening his smirk with a cock of his eyebrow. Turning around, he shook his butt and slapped it before looking over his shoulder at Ken with a grin. Lifting his index finger to his lips, he swiped it moist with his tongue, and stuck it back onto his butt, making a sizzling sound. "Tsssss... Sizzzzlllee."  
  
Just then, the door handle joggled and unlocked, a sleepy Miyako walking in. Her hair was a mess and she was still in a pink fuzzy nightgown that drapped to the tops of her knees. She obviously didn't expect anybody to be in the staff room.  
  
Ken and Davis both turned their heads to look at Miyako with raised eyebrows, not knowing what to think. Standing there with blank expressions, they looked back at each other and glared hatefully.  
  
"..Huh? AHHHH!!" Miyako screeched, opening an eye and noticing the two boys. She looked around before running to Davis and grabbing the pillow out of his hand. Glaring at both of them, she smacked them upside the head with the pillow and turned around to run out of the room as quickly as she came.  
  
"...What the heck?" Davis blinked, some hair messily spoofed over his forehead from Yolei's pillow attack. Raising an eyebrow under it, in utter confusion. He wondered what was up with Yolei and the others, not to forget him and Ken's new strange location they suddenly appeared in.  
  
Seeing the door left open and unlocked, Ken turned his head and glared at Davis with a curled lip. "I abhor you." He hissed, raising his right arm and lashing out at Davis's ribs with his elbow. Connecting he smirked as the boy let out a whoosh of air and took a step back from the impact.  
  
Davis stumbled backwards a step before regaining himself and launching at the retreating form of Ken. He slammed the base of his palms against Ken's shoulders, the both of them collapsing on the table, Davis on top of Ken.  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Ken snarled and shoved Davis off onto the floor, sitting up and jumping off the table. Landing on Davis, he jumped up and down on the dazed child's' chest. Stepping off, he finally kicked him in the ribs before running out of the room like a girl. "Don't ever TOUCH me again!" He shrieked, his voice cracking as he ran down the studio hallway.  
  
Davis blinked blankly up at the ceiling, still laying on his back beside the coffee table. Silent, listening to a crash far down the hall, and a distant male cackle wandering away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Jingle bells.. Batman smells.. Robin laid an egg.. Do de dooooOOOOoooo!!" Ken from the real world sang out loud, laying on the grassy ground of the soccer field. "...I sing badly." He was in a good mood, as usual, except when Miyako was around anyway, but she wasn't. It was only him, Daisuke, and his red yo-yo he bought for a few yen or so. He wasn't really counting; you didn't have to if you were rich.  
  
"..Cha ching. Badda bing. Where's maih -SLING?!-" Ken grinned up at the sky, looking past the yo-yo up at the orangey-pink sunset that cascaded over the city, engulfing the buildings around and leaving the bottom of the soccer field in darkness. He liked the peaceful calm of the meeting place, no wonder he picked it.  
  
The yo-yo swung back and forth across his view as he waited for Daisuke. Staring at it, he took a quick glance around before focusing on the red object, spotting a lamp post at the side of the field. He wondered what would happen if he were to hypnotize himself and bash into it. Maybe it would go on, or even get a dent in the side of it. Interesting thought.  
  
Slowly slipping into a trance as he watched the hypnotizing yo-yo swing back and forth in his grip, he never noticed Daisuke making his way down the long set of stairs casually. All he payed attention to was the yo-yo.. and the last thought he had on his mind about running into the lamp post. Slowly his eyelids slid halfway over his amethyst eyes, staring vacantly at the yo-yo. He began to talk out loud to himself, sounding distant. "..I will get up and walk towards the lamp post.. Yesss.."  
  
Slowly raising to his feet, his arm and eyes remained locked in place, staring at the swinging yo-yo. Turning around, he began walking towards Daisuke as he approached holding DemiVeemon. Keeping his arm held out and the watching the yo-yo, he steadily walked towards Daisuke, who looked confused as ever.  
  
"..Ken?" Daisuke blinked, raising an eyebrow as his best friend began walking towards him, along with whispering something beneath his breath. Standing in front of the oncoming boy, he kept DemiVeemon held stiffly in his arms. Though the Digimon knew this Ken was his friend, he felt like he couldn't trust him for an unexplainable reason.  
  
As Ken kept walking steadily towards Daisuke, he sidestepped and began to pick up speed as he was heading towards the lamp post. "Must.. Run.. Crash into post.." He said beneath his breath, breaking into a full speed run. As he began to breath heavily, blasting across the field on his feet, he focused everything on the green lamp pole a few feet in front of him.  
  
Daisuke watched Ken walk past and start running away from him, being confused he stood there and watched blankly. Finally both his eyes opened as he saw that Ken was heading straight for the lamp post. Raising his arms, he sat DemiVeemon on his head and began chasing after Ken while waving his arms. "HEY KEN! KEN! YO! DUUDE!! WATCH OUT FOR THAT-" Daisuke was too late as Ken bashed right into the lamp post, his long arms twining around the thin pole as he sunk to the ground with a groan. "..Post."  
  
Cringing, Daisuke trotted up to the crumpled heap that was Ken, still wearing his clothes from the following day. As DemiVeemon sat on his head, he watched as Daisuke grabbed Ken's hand and strongly yanked him up to his feet. Keeping a tight grasp on Ken's arm, he kept him from falling down again as he slowly came to.  
  
Ken finally blinked his eyes and he looked around to observe his surroundings, noticing that he wasn't on the ground waiting for Daisuke anymore. Confused, he looked at Daisuke who was latched onto his arm like a vice, making Ken wince from a throbbing pain across his head and chest from smashing into the pole. "Oww.. What'd you do, beat me up?" Ken coughed, shaking the dizziness and pain away.  
  
"What? Huh? Have you no clue? Hola el comprendé? Wow you must have hit your head hard.. If no el comprehendé." Daisuke blinked. He wondered what was going on with his best friend when DemiVeemon tapped him on the head and drew attention to himself. "I don't think he's truthtable."  
  
Ken and Dai both blinked at that, both looking up at DemiVeemon with a confused expression. Ken had his eyebrow raised as he stared at the blue fuzzy thing. "Heeeeyyyy, you got some weird thing on your head Daisuke. New hat? It talksus funny." He chuckled like a drunk for a few moments, before reaching out suddenly to grab the blue stuffed animal. "LEMME EAT IT!!"  
  
Daisuke almost burst out laughing, as DemiVeemon turned a little purple in anger. He stuck out his tongue at Ken and turned away from him with his little arms crossed. "I wouldn't talk if I were you. Nyah!"  
  
"Ooh, big words for a little blue hat!" Ken poked, also turning around and folding his arms over his chest. Turning his nose up to the sky, he closed his eyes and snorted. "Hmph! Stupid hat, insulting me, bwah." He grumbled.  
  
Daisuke stood in the middle. "..Eh?" He looked from one to the other in confusion, finally giving up he sighed and threw his hands up in the air, unaware of smacking Ken square in the forehead, where a developing bruise happened to be.  
  
Ken blinked as Daisuke's hand struck him above the nose, his hand rose to the tender spot and rubbed it and he eyed Daisuke accusingly. "Why'd you do that?!" He huffed, his hand covering his nose as he slowly recovered from the smack.  
  
Daisuke blinked as he looked at Ken in confusion. "..Do what?"  
  
"Hit me!"  
  
"Really..?" Daisuke blinked, raising an eyebrow as he wondered what was wrong with his friend. Did he really ask for Daisuke to hit him? Shaking his head a little, he waited for Ken's reply.  
  
"Yes!" Ken grumped.  
  
"..Okay." Pulling up his right hand, he swung it across the air and slammed his fist across Ken's chin, causing the kid's head to snap to the side and stumble back in a daze, gripping his chin.  
  
"Oww! What did you do THAT for!?" Ken complained, rubbing the side of his jaw with his hand. Eyeing Daisuke for a moment, he shook his head as if to clear the dizziness away.  
  
"..You told me to hit you." Daisuke snickered, covering his hand with his mouth as he chuckled beneath it. DemiVeemon who was on top of his head was nearly falling off from laughing too hard. In fact, he did.  
  
"I asked you that?!" Ken blinked in confusement before rolling his eyes and shaking his head in annoyance. "I swear Daisuke, being in this totally freaked place has made you go bonkers. ..Reminds me of a candy out of a vending machine. Or is that yonkers?" Getting off track, the red yo-yo in Ken's hand jumped out as his flicked his hand down to the ground, snapping the balanced toy back to his palm again.  
  
"Hey.. How'd you get that yo-yo anyways?" Daisuke blinked, watching as Ken played with the toy in his hand. He watched as Ken controlled it, able to make it sleep for a few seconds before snapping back up.  
  
"This? Easy. Millions of bucks, yen, whatever, and a toy store." Ken grinned, looking up at Daisuke. Slowly lifting his chin proudly, he took a step back, turned his wrist, and flung the yo-yo screaming into the air, swinging it behind him in an expert around-the-world trick.  
  
Daisuke watched, almost amazed as Ken handled the wooden toy as though he's been playing with it for years. Raising a single eyebrow, he slid his weight onto one foot and slowly tilted his head, until he remembered about Chibimon who clung to his hair. Reaching up, he patted his head. Daisuke blinked, finding the critter nowhere to be found. "'The hell...?"  
  
"Hmm. Hey, you figure out how we're supposed vanish out of this place? It's giving me the creeps. ..Especially that little blue hat of yours." Ken snickered. Folding his legs beneath him, he sat down on the grassy field and simply stared up at his friend.  
  
"Vanish out of this place..? No. I thought you were going to think of that one. Being as how you're the 'GENIUS' in this hell spot." Daisuke calmly replied, also sitting down on the field. Looking around once more before staring at Ken with his long messed hair, he wondered what would happen if the digidestineds, the real ones, suddenly showed up and found them talking.  
  
"Pff. Me being a genius would be a miracle, even if I play one on T.V." Ken yawned, stretching out his arms, obviously not caring whether or not he was seen with Daisuke and Chibimon. Wherever that little stuffed animal was. Planting his hands in the grass behind him, he leaned back and looked up at the sky through strands of dark blue hair. "I suppose I could give it a shot in the Digiworld." He pondered, his voice serious and natural.  
  
"..Wow, did I just say that? Amazing." Ken grinned a little, looked at Daisuke. "But what I really meant, I think.. Is.. We came from the little base screen in our dimension -yeah, that sounds better- and ended up here. Well what if we were to go back to the other base.. here. There. Digital thing.. With the thing screen. You know? The one that shows... pretty little pictures on it..." He trailed off, losing the grip on his serious train of thought, and slowly started to smirk in a dreamy daze. "How I enjoy ice cream sundaes... Don't -you,- blade of grass?" Ken stared at a fresh slice of grass between his fingers he had plucked, smiling softly.  
  
Daisuke understood what Ken was trying to say, even the ice cream sundae part. Man, those are good. To simply retrace the steps, and see if the same thing works here was definitely a good idea. Nodding he looked down at the grassy terrain, then picked it with his fingers before looking up into the steps of the soccer field. Looking at the top bench where they sat that one night, he suddenly started to get homesick. 


	15. Simple Flaw

Skap [Shadow King / Angel Prince] -: Okay, okay. I give. Uncle. I've been screamed at, begged, pleaded. Wow, didn't know people liked this story. *Grins,* and I'm afraid I totally agree with Crystal Mew. I had no idea I was losing so much control over the story. I'll try my best to revive it though. Thank you for believing in me peoples. *Peace sign.*  
  
Oh, oh! Wait a second. Maybe for those who are as confused as I am would like a recap? It would sure help me, that's for sure. Well, anyways. Here we go.. *Snaps his fingers and calls on a very scary looking teenager with sharp fangs and white wings, dressed in a black leather suit.* Muse, recap please.  
  
Muse : No. Skap : ..Okay, fine. Ken. Daisuke. Recap, now.  
  
Ken & Daisuke : ..Huh? We don't want to.  
  
Skap : Muse. Muse growls at them.  
  
Ken : I'm up for it! Daisuke : Yeah, yeah. Me too! Ken starts.  
  
Ken : .*Glare.* Ken : Alright, we first started out with me, and Miyako -God is she ever annoying. She broke my camera.  
  
Skap : Focus, before -you- piss off the readers.  
  
Ken : Me? I could never piss them off. They love me. *Bows and waves at all who pay attention to him then hears a growl from Skap's muse and shudders.* Eh.. Anyways. Jump start ahead. Daisuke and I got sucked into this vortex thing and ended up in some wacky dimension where everything's upside down, I mean. I'm the Digimon Emperor for REAL in that messed up place. Daisuke, onto you- I have passed the potato my friend.  
  
Daisuke :..Yeah, we had rough landings. I still don't see why we couldn't have landed on a pile of pillows, I mean, we should get paid overtime for that dude. Well, I get to be Davis the Digidestined leader, with my best friend as an enemy. Not really, but you get the point. So we met up in the soccer field, and I became homesick.. Who wouldn't be man? You know, stuck in some weird sixth dimension space place full of nutcrackers.  
  
Ken : You're babbling. ..And doing the whole double roll thing is just too confusing for me. Especially the way I had to act retarded, running into a lamppost, and then a pile of boxes after being PUNCHED, seriously by Daisuke. ..I should kick your ass for that.  
  
Daisuke snickers a little : I still think the you in an apron thing is hilarious dude.  
  
Skap : Silence. Shush. Dear readers thank you once again for your support, and this whole nonsense thing was to get me back in action. Now.. Onward to the playground! Er, story.  
  
Ken: ..Did he just attempt a joke? Oh, yes. Thank you very much people, I would have never been able to complain until it was all over if it wasn't for you. *Wide grin, edging away from the moody Skap.*  
  
Daisuke : Yah man! Dudes and dudettes! *Waves.* See you during the next intermission! Whoo! *Runs off to the change rooms.*  
  
"You know, Ken and Daisuke have been acting really weird lately." Takeru blinked, looking over at Hikari as they turned around a corner and walked out of the Digimon Studios. The entire group, excluded the named pair were shocked and puzzled at the sudden change in personalities. They decided to blame it on attention at first, but not even Ken and Dai would go so far as to trash the studio over a random fight.  
  
"I agree, and Kiyoshi isn't anywhere in site. I mean, he usually hangs around with Ken or runs around pissing us off, so this is more weird than usual. Do you think Ken and Dai broke up and Kiyoshi ran away or something?" Hikari, the ditz wondered out loud as she looked at Takeru with her eyebrows furrowed in slight concern.  
  
Takeru blinked and raised a blonde eyebrow over his sky blue eyes. "Sometimes Hikari, I don't get you. Why would Kiyoshi run away if Ken and Daisuke broke up, and since when did they start going out on dates anyways..?" Looking around the slim hallway they were walking down, he stopped when he watched Ken suddenly run across the hallway in front of them and disappeared around the corner, cackling insanely.  
  
Hikari jumped when she heard a crash and a brief sound of silence, before the cackling started up with the sound of retreating footsteps. "..Because he's an insane freak and Daisuke is gay?" She smirked a little; rolling her eyes up to the ceiling and flipping her hair back over her shoulder. Looking down at herself briefly, she frowned a little, thinking she should change into something sluttier to attract Takeru.  
  
"Well, maybe. Maybe not." Takeru shrugged as they approached the hallway that Ken ran through. Bending forwards, he peered around the corner, his eyebrow twitched at what he saw. A pile of boxes that were left on a trolley in front of a door was what Ken had crashed into. Some were crumpled where he hit, and others were scattered in a little pile, plus one had a dent in it where he must have stepped to get over the mess. "You got the insane freak part right though."  
  
Hearing a female growl from beneath the boxes, Takeru and Hikari turned around just in time to sidestep Miyako whose face was red with rage, and lowered to glare at the floor. She must have been out of it, because she didn't notice she was about to walk right over a box. Takeru reached out his hand and grabbed her sleeve to pull her back, only to be suddenly and unexpectedly slapped across the face.  
  
Miyako glared at Takeru, then blinked and her face flushed when she realized what she had done, hit the wrong person. "Oops. I'm sorry. That was meant for Ken or Daisuke." A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her forehead as she smiled innocently, embarrassed. "Sorry again, TK." Looking down at the floor she gasped at seeing her pink fuzzy slippers and matching nightgown, thinking of what she must have looked like. "I have to go! Bye!" Backing up, she turned and jogged down the hall Takeru and Hikari just came out of.  
  
Lifting his hand to his cheek, Takeru blinked and rubbed the sore spot where Miyako struck only a minute ago. "..Ouch. She's got a strong arm." Shaking his head, he looked over at Hikari who was standing beside him and not paying attention. Her shoulders seemed to be shaking, or quivering beneath her royal blue tank top. "Uh, Hikari? Hika? Are you okay?" Reaching out his hand, he merely tapped Hikari on the shoulder, and received a tense hand snatch his throat and dig their fingernails into his soft flesh.  
  
Hikari, who was in an extreme fit of rage at the moment, caused by anger at Miyako for hitting Takeru, and jealousy of Miyako even touching Takeru, didn't notice when he hand acquired a mind of its own and leapt out for Takeru's throat. Only until she heard a weird, strangled noise escape his lips she turned around and let go of him in shock. "Takeru! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah; intended for someone else. Sheesh, Hikari. I thought you were the smart one. Now I see you're both stupid." He snorted, shaking his head at her and walking away. Stepping over the pile of cardboard boxes, not caring what he happened to break or squish in the process of escaping the clutches of Hikari. Sighing, he closed his eyes and blocked out her pleas. Wandering through the empty hallways of the studios, Takeru lifted his head and looked around. The artificial lighting catching the highlights of his blonde hair, making it shine golden. He wondered if he could find his brother, Yamato, or even Tai. They should be around somewhere, usually they helped out when they weren't needed on set. His soft footsteps halted as he heard a savage muttering coming from behind a door. "..Hmm?"  
  
Taking a step towards the nearest door, he stopped thinking and went silent, pressing his ear up to the door. He could recognize the voice as Ken's, but he was snarling on about the Digital World as if it existed, and he was talking to somebody about it. Listening for a few more minutes, he heard the topic change to 'that idiot Davis' and such. Furrowing his eyebrows, he gripped the door handle and slowly turned it, then slipped through and closed it quietly behind him.  
  
Ken was sitting on a box, in what appeared to be the costume storage room. A wide range of costumes hung on racks arranged in the colors of the rainbow, plus the other colors that didn't fit. Raising an eyebrow, he creeped his way over to Ken, listening to him rage on about how he would never be treated this way. Takeru could make out the sounds of typing as he got closer, furious typing in fact. Standing over Ken, who was dressed oddly in his costume still, that appeared to be worn and dusty, Takeru cocked his head to the side and stayed quiet.  
  
"Insolent little fools. Who the HELL do they think they are? I should just create a dark ring that can control humans too. Then I'd make them all walk off a cliff. Except I would torture Davis first, and Miyako. Stupid little girl. Stupid little BOY. THEY'RE ALL STUPID. Grrr.. Just wait. Just wait 'till I lock them in a cell inside my base and watch them rot. They'd never mess with me again, because they'd be DEAD." Ken snarled, sounding very much like the Digimon Emperor gone crazy with rage. He chuckled evilly beneath his breath, pausing in his typing.  
  
"I heard you come in. Don't you DARE try to hide out of my site. Show yourself, knave. If you want to attempt sneaking up on a person, which you did with a pathetic attempt, you must breath more shallow and actually CONCENTRATE on what you are doing." Ken hissed, speaking to Takeru who was standing behind him and watching with slight interest. After a moment of not seeing him, he lifted his head and looked around, then closed the laptop and stood up. "I said SHOW YOURSELF."  
  
Takeru blinked, then sidestepped and stepped ahead so he was standing beside Ken and trying to look bored and disinterested. Staring at the costumes on the racks, he kept his ears focused for whatever Ken was going to say. For the moment, the confused boy stood in silence and stiff as a statue. "I did. I was standing right behind you." Takeru spoke clearly; he heard a shuffle of movement and the noise of shoes scraping across of the flat cement floor as Ken spun around to face him.  
  
"As I suspected. Ah, Takeru, the little prick that hangs around with Hikari, competing to be the Digidestined leader. What brought you to me, brat? They say curiosity killed the cat, and indeed it did." Ken hissed, his eyebrows were lowered and his mouth was curled up in a challenging smirk. His black-blue hair was combed and straight against his head, a clump of bangs hanging over his left brow. He appeared as he would on set without the Emperor's costume on, except the only difference were his eyes. They were cold as ice and hard as stone. His gaze pierced Takeru's.  
  
Takeru blinked in surprise as he studied Ken's eyes, noticing how different they looked. Listening to his words confused him even more; Ken didn't speak like that unless it was read in his lines. He preferred more simple words and less genius dialect. Suddenly suspicious, he lowered his eyebrows in return, looking defiant. "Curiosity may have killed the cat, Ken, but satisfaction brought him back." Takeru accepted the challenge, standing as tall as Ken so they were staring eye to eye. He wondered what kind of game Ken was playing now, did he really want a character face off.. Or was this a doppelganger?  
  
A spark of anger ignited his eyes once more as Takeru called him by his name, which he absolutely hated. "Indeed it did, but do not bite off more than you can chew, Takeru. You'll choke and die." He hissed, breaking into a dangerous chuckle as he clutched a black laptop to him. Taking a step towards the right, he watched Takeru take a step towards the left, still eyeing him suspiciously. "Digidestined, don't think you can incite me and live to tell about it." He spat, his cold gaze trickling over Takeru like a jackknife.  
  
Takeru stopped and raised an eyebrow at Ken, who was acting less goofy and more dangerous than he could ever remember. Blinking his blue orbs of curiosity, he shook his head again. "Exactly who are you? You're not the Ken I know." Shaking his head again, he definitely considered the doppelganger idea, except they were said to be myths, unless their twins. He never knew Ken had a twin though, he only knew about Kiyoshi and someone named Osamu who was supposed to be arriving today to familiarize himself with the set and an acting job, appearing in the same episode as Kiyoshi to pose as Ken's older brother.  
  
"Fool, I am the Digimon Emperor. Known in the real world as Ken Ichijouji I abandoned that place, but I was somehow brought back, and now it's more screwed up than ever." Ken, the Digimon Emperor snorted with his nose wrinkled in disgust. Staring at Takeru with disdain he snickered, "You seem to have forgotten who I was in less than a day. Did you hit your head? I bet the vibrations through that thick skull of yours rattled your tiny brain. I should really pity you."  
  
"Huh..? That's all a TV show Ken. You're an actor and you got carried away with your character! Snap out of it." Takeru shook his head, and sighed, he read about the way some actors get carried away with their character and end up thinking they're that person for a while. Turning his head down, he blinked when he spotted the laptop wedged between Ken's elbow and hip. "Where did you get that?"  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow while his glare of hatred slipped into a look of puzzlement; he really did wonder what happened to TK's brain to make him think of such crazy thoughts. He knew his world had shifted and he found himself inside some studio, but the way everybody was telling him he was just an actor amongst the whole thing made no sense. Looking down at his laptop, he smirked at TK, "now that's really none of your concern Takeru, and as for the me being just an actor bit, I'm afraid I am unable to believe you and your crazy ranting. I am the Digimon Emperor, and you have been annoying me ever since I could feel your presence. Leave me now, or I -will- deal with you in another way."  
  
Blinking in silence, Takeru shook his head a little and couldn't help but chuckle at Ken. "Fine, fine Ken. You win, but I want you to answer a question first.." Takeru trailed off, he smirked at what he was about to ask. The question would be the easiest of them all, if this really was the Ken he knew, and there was a chance it would bring him back to his reality. He raised an eyebrow, looking serious but the spark of humor existed in his sky blue eyes. "..Who is your younger brother?"  
  
-Beep. Scene change.-  
  
Breaking out of his snore, Ken sat up and blinked sleepily. His hair remained a mess, sticking out from the sides of his head randomly; it swayed when he turned his head to look around the dark room bleary eyed, trying to remember where he was. The thought came to him and he groaned, leaning forward and resting his forehead on his hands, wincing from the bruise caused by last nights oddity. "Ouch. Am I ever getting sick of this place.. Can I go home now? For the hell of it, heaven for 15minutes, I can accept that. I wonder what Kiyoshi's doing." Gripping the wooden railing on the edge of his bed, he rolled over and prepared to jump over the railing.  
  
The door open when he was in mid-jump, startling him and he tumbled awkwardly to the floor, "ack!" His right foot somehow caught between the wood railings and kept him hanging there with his arms scraping against the floor, breathing hard in surprise. With a funny look on his face he had a sense of dejavu, his pajama shirt slid down revealing his chest and stomach. "Uh.. Morning.. Mom." He blinked, looking at the figure in the doorway, shadowed by the darkness of his room.  
  
Hearing the feminine gasp, Mrs. Ichijouji immedidately crossed the room towards her precious little boy, about to pull him from where he was hanging. Her arms reached out to his bare chest and it was then that his foot slipped right through and he tumbled to the floor at her feet. He laid there for a few moments in silence; a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, hooked themselves beneath his armpits and pulled him up in a standing position. He was then squished in a bear hug and heard the distant crooning of the voice that usually made him cringe. "Oh Ken! Oh dear, honey, are you all right? Should I take you to the hospital? Say something Ken!"  
  
Dear god how did he put up with this? And he thought of his real mother shoving his brother at him and shaking her head every time he fell over was bad. Shaking his head a little, he looked up into a pair of brown eyes that stared down at him in worry. "No. No, I'm fine. I have to get ready for school if you don't mind." He sighed, pulling away from her, feeling her arms droop and seeing her head nod. He wondered why she wasn't at work yet.  
  
"Okay honey. I'll leave you to get ready. Want me to drive you? I'll do anything Ken dear. Oh, I should get your lunch and breakfast ready." She smiled at him, and then turned around to leave. Wrapping her hand around the door handle, she pulled it behind her, stopping to turn on the light then shutting it. The sounds of her footsteps retreating down the hall soon became the sounds of things moving around in the kitchen.  
  
"..Right. Well." Looking around, he went to sit down, momentarily forgetting he just fell out of bed. Falling back on his butt, he sat there and growled in annoyance to himself. He really wasn't up for this today; he felt his stomach rolling around in nervousness. Standing up groggily, he counted the hours of sleep he got last night- two, or three. What a delightful number, enough to actually make him grumpy. Sliding open the closet door, he looked in at the clothes, seeing how dull and boring they were he shook his head. He would have to go clothes shopping. Unless he wasn't going to be staying that long, he hoped.  
  
Grabbing the gray school suit, and a white button-up shirt, he threw them on the floor and closed the door. Yawning, he closed his eyes and staggered towards the pile of clothing. Sliding out of his pajama top, not caring whether he had to mess with the buttons or not, he threw it on top of the unmade bed and grabbed the white shirt. Replacing it, he slid off the pajama bottoms and kicked them off while doing up the buttons on the shirt. Putting on the pants and tucking the white shirt in, he hunted around for a pair of socks and finally finished getting dressed, nearly forgetting the fact that he had to wear slippers in this place.  
  
Standing over the pink slippers with the open backs, he giggled and shook his head, slipping his feet into them and opening the door to his room. Stepping out, he turned off the light and made his way to the washroom, noticing how quiet the place got. "Hmm?" He blinked, looking into the kitchen, finding a note on the counter with a bowl of whatever. She had left already, that was fast. Clicking on the bathroom light he grabbed a black comb and began to actually tame his hair, the way he remembered how it was supposed to be done.  
  
Looking at himself in the mirror, staring at his hair, then his eyes and the gray jacket that wasn't closed, revealing his white shirt, black belt, and gray slacks, he smirked a little. "Getting ready for a long day.. Oi god, this kid's a genius and I'm in his shoes. What a day this is going to be.. No friends, hard work.." He groaned to himself, walking towards the door, passing his breakfast. Grabbing his backpack, he grabbed his shoes and pulled off the slippers. Putting on the black shoes, he made a face and slung the backpack over his shoulder. Walking out the door, a weird thought occurred to him; now he was Ken Ichijouij, boy genius.  
  
Standing in the elevator, he rocked back and forth, his eyes half closed. Halfway down the apartment building, the door opened and a young boy stepped in. Music blasted from his headphones, and it was then Ken started to wake up and blinked. Staring at the boy, he listened to the music until the boy turned his head to look at him. The child blinked and his eyes widened. "HEY! AREN'T YOU KEN ICHIJOUJI?" He yelled, making Ken wince a little, then nod.  
  
The music stopped when the boy reached into his pocket, then pulled off the headphones and stare at him in amazement. "I saw you on TV. Are you really smart? That's cool. I never met a.. Smart person before." He grinned a wide toothy grin; a few of his front teeth were missing. Black eyes looked up at him with innocent amazement. "My sister likes you. Did you ever meet her? I bet she wants your autograph!"  
  
Ken blinked and grinned, a plan developed in his head. "Sure thing kid. Can you do something for me though?" Titling his head, he looked down at the boy, and thinking how much he missed his CD player and all the music that streamed out of it from his CDs. Knowing music was something like coffee to him, it supplied him with energy no matter how tired he was.  
  
The kid nodded frantically. "Okay! What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well.. You see. I have an experiment going, and I really need a CD player to complete it. I'll give it back to you as soon as it's finished, but if I could borrow it for a while.. I'll be thankful and I'll your sister that autograph." He smiled, watching the boy slide off his backpack to produce a piece of paper and a pen. Holding out his hand he took it and scribbled his name a few times. "There's a few autographs for your friends."  
  
The boy's eyes lit up and he handed over the CD player, which Ken took with a smile. The elevator doors opened on the main floor and he walked out, leaving the boy to stand and ogle at the young genius, star of Tomachi Elementary.  
  
-Beep. Scene Change.-  
  
Daisuke swayed and snapped his fingers as he wandered down the sidewalk; a pair of goggles donned his head, the usual purple vest grooved against the striped shirt he wore. His bare legs showing a scrape on his left knee beneath the tanned shorts as he turned and bobbed his head playing a make- believe guitar. Arching his back he spun around again and kept walking, a beat playing in his head, looking strange to be listening to music that played in his head other than from a walkman. The music switched and he hummed a different tune while looking around.  
  
Instead of on his way to school, he decided to be a little late and make his way over to Ken's apartment in Tomachi. He knew the address from looking at the character sheets they were all given, and then passed around to laugh at what kind of character they had to play. He sighed, remembering his true home back in the other dimension, wondering what exactly was going on. Looking up at the clear blue sky, people dodged around him with a grunt or a shake of their head. Daisuke never paid any attention to this.  
  
Bobbing his head once again, he hummed to Sugar Ray with a grin, still staring up at the clouds past the tall buildings, making out weird shapes and animals. Even aliens. Kicking his heel against the pavement, he spun around and began to dance while he walked again, having a party by himself. He remembered doing this with Ken, he way they'd break out and dance to whatever, then get yelled at for goofing off on set. He chuckled; Ken moon walking on top of the mountain was one of the best.  
  
Turning around once more so he was walking the right way, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. Taking a step back he blinked in surprise as he saw a steady flow of black-blue hair crash right into him, he fell back and stared up at the sky in confusion, wonder why he was on the ground. The person who slammed into him was still standing, and Ken's face came into view, only his hair was combed and he was wearing a school uniform.  
  
"Daisuke..?" He blinked, raising an eyebrow, the fingers of his left hand draped across his chest gripping a black shoulder strap. He stood up straight again when Daisuke stood up and looked into his violet eyes. His face twisted and he burst out laughing. He couldn't see Ken's expression, but he knew it was a funny one, maybe even embarrassed.  
  
Looking at Ken again, his eyes trailed down his clothing, from the top of his head to the tip of his shoes. Grinning, he poked Ken in the chest and stepped beside him, turning around and facing the same direction his buddy was. "Hi Ken! Going to school? That's amazing." Daisuke grinned sideways, bringing his arm around to rest on the closest shoulder to him, leaning on his best friend. "I thought we would skip, but since you skipped yesterday. Hey, what did the folks think of that?"  
  
Ken just groaned and shook his head, half closing an eye as Daisuke yattered away in his ear. Sure he was glad to see his friend, but dressed the way he was he wanted to find a hole to crawl into. Sighing, he rolled his eyes upwards to the sky, only giving Daisuke half of his attention as he wondered where the other Digidestined were, what if they could be anywhere? Maybe even followed Daisuke without him knowing. That was the last thing he needed, to defend himself against them. "..Uh."  
  
Daisuke stopped and looked over at Ken, his grin shrank and he blinked, trying to figure out what was wrong with Ken this morning. Seeing how his face looked pale, and the dark circles under his eyes his lower lip stuck out as he thought. "Why didn't you sleep well..? Strange bed? Or just up all night thinking?" Raising an eyebrow, he looked around then stopped, holding Ken back by his shoulder, right in front of a coffee shop.  
  
"..All of the above? Just worried over Kiyoshi. Wondering what he's doing, because I know everybody gets annoyed by him.. Except us, and we're not there to look after him. He could be dead by now. And, I want to go home. I've had enough of this fun house." He sighed, letting Daisuke steer him inside the coffee shop, simply collapsing into a chair and hitting the table top with his forehead.  
  
"Hmm. Yeah, I get ya man. We should skip then, try to find a way back home, and let whoever lives in this place take care of the mess we created." Daisuke grinned, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head. "I'm sure they won't mind, and if they do, hey, they can't blame us. We'll be gonzo" He reasoned in his own way, trying to reassure and persuade Ken to take another day off.  
  
A waiter strolled to their table and looked down at them, giving Ken a rather odd expression, just staring at the top of his head. "Anything to drink for you two?" He asked, looking over at Daisuke, who raised his hand, holding up two fingers. "Two coffees please. Make one a large, he really needs it."  
  
Yolei blinked as she passed the coffee shop, swearing she saw Davis sitting with the cute and evil Ken Ichijouji. Stopping in her tracks, swearing she heard a screech, she blinked and stood there for a few minutes, then turned around nodding to herself. It was indeed Davis and Ken, but why were they talking, and in a coffee shop even? Opening the door, she walked in and stood in the entrance, looking over at their table. Raising an eyebrow, she stared at what she saw.. Ken was faced down on the table, Davis looked at ease, and what she heard made her even more confused.  
  
Listening to Davis talk about skipping, and going back home, then letting whoever lived in this place clean up their mess made her head spin. What place? Skip to go home? Both of them? She shook her head and remained silently by the door, deciding to sneak in and sit down at a table out of their site to listen. Even if she was supposed to be on her way to the store to pick up some poster board for a project, she thought this was more important- or interesting at least.  
  
Ken shook his head, his forehead grinding against the tabletop, finally sitting up his fingers dug into his hair while he still shook his head. "I think I should just check out Tomachi, fail a test or two, and then.. I don't know, Dai." He groaned, looking down at the table. "If we go to the Digital World, and stand in front of the damn screen how are you so sure it's going to work? Maybe there's a purpose why we're here, Daisuke."  
  
The waiter came by, balancing a tray with his left hand while he took two Styrofoam cups, one larger than the other and set them on the table between them. Daisuke took the time to thank him before he walked off.  
  
Daisuke shook his head and looked over at Ken, listening to the overhead music before continuing on. "Ken, why would there be a specific purpose for us to be here? We should be back home where we belong, where this is all myth and nothing but a kid's show. I know my idea would work it has to work. We could have been in the wrong place at the right time, think about it dude, there was a thunderstorm and it struck the building. It made the control room screen come alive and suck us into here." He explained, trying to back up his reason to make it believable with the past events, trying to convince Ken and himself.  
  
Ken collapsed against the table again, staring directly at Yolei without realizing it. "Wrong place at the right time, yeah right Daisuke. I've heard of the paranormal alien stuff, this is like the movies. We were switched for some unknown reason, some thing that we haven't even thought of yet. It's like a mystery we have to figure out, connect the dots to form a picture. Place puzzle pieces in the right spot and you'll see it. I always hated puzzles.." He blinked and gasped, finally realizing whom he was staring at. Sitting upright, he blinked and looked away from Yolei.  
  
Daisuke watched Ken's quick movements, like he felt something jab his ribs or like he just saw a ghost. "..What's the matter?" He watched as Ken cocked his head towards the direction of Yolei, who slid out of her chair and began walking over to them. Turning around, Daisuke's eyes bulged and he closed his mouth, and then grinned like a child caught doing something wrong. Hearing Ken start to get up, he didn't do anything to stop him, but Yolei reached out and grabbed his arm, slamming him down into the chair without hesitation.  
  
As an attempt to regain the role he was supposed to be playing around the Digidestined, Ken stiffened and turned around in his chair to glare at Yolei, who glared right back. "Unhand me, fool, before you'll be the one to regret it." He snarled, pulling his arm away, slowly rising out of his chair to stand in front of Yolei and intimidate her like he would if it was the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You don't fool me, Ken. If that even is your real name." Yolei glared, letting go of his arm and placing her hand on his shoulder, shoving him back down into the chair. Leaning on the table, her hands placed firmly on it between them, her gaze went from on boy to the other accusingly. She heard Ken gulp and immediately looked at him. "Well?"  
  
"Uh oh." Ken muttered beneath his breath, his mouth shrinking as he chewed on his bottom lip nervously. Turning his head to look over at Daisuke, he grimaced. "Argh, we've been exposed. I feel so naked." With a sweat drop of nervousness trailing down the side of his forehead he looked up at Miyako and grinned widely. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Ken Ichijouji. Hee." He heard the sound of Daisuke slapping his forehead..  
  
-Beep. Scene Ending.-  
  
Skap -: And there ya have it. Chapta 15. All. By. MYSELF. *Cheers.* Sure, sure, not as crazy, or hilarious.. But it at least has some sprinkles of humor.. I guess. I hope. 'Till next time. 


	16. Answers

"Younger brother..? What the hell are you talking about, Takeru? You imbecile. I knew you Digidestineds were stupid but I didn't know you were complete neandrathals." The Digimon Emperor snorted, curling his upper lip in scorn at Takeru and his stupid question. "Now, step aside fool before I hurt you." He growled lowly in his throat, taking a slight step forward so he was nose ot nose with Takeru.  
  
"..So you don't have a younger brother?" Takeru blinked a few times, this clearly was puzzling and he wondered what happened with Kiyoshi then...Better yet, what happened to Ken's head? Was he hit or something? Takeru shook his head a few times to clear away the burst of questions. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor." He stated, turning his back on Ken and walking quickly towards the door.  
  
"I'm perfectly normal, unlike you. Where do you think you're going!? Of course I don't have a brother you stupid-" Ken snarled, running after Takeru as he dissapeared through a row of costumes. Reaching his hand out he meant to grab the boy's shirt before he could leave him but only snatched a handful of some random dress annoyingly. "..Gr." He huffed between his clenched teeth, shoving his way through only to find the door closed and Takeru gone.  
  
"Get back here! Open this door! Where are you!? YOU'LL REGRET THIS." Howling and kicking the door, Ken screeched and slammed his entire body against it roughly. Extremely pissed off he attacked the door fiercely. At one point, Takeru swore he heard nails streak down the wood and an inhuman snarl erupt from the other side. This guy scared him. Definately.  
  
"God I need to find someone. Daisuke should calm this sucker down adn then we'll get some answers." Takeru muttered beneath his breath, stepping away from the door and turning the bolt sideays to lock Ken inside. He knew the boy was weird but he didn't think there was even a small chance of him going totally psychotic and blood thirsty such as he was now. The world definately took a turn for the worst. Oi vey what a day..  
  
-Beep. Scene Change.-  
  
"..And that's basically the entire story." Ken blinked a few times, leaning back in his chair and looking around. Folding his arms leisurely and staring up at the ceiling as Daisuke decided to add in a few things and take the time to elbow him in the side painfully. "..Ow. Why'd you do that?" Sitting up and rubbing his ribs he scowled briefly at Daisuke. Pain wasn't his friend.  
  
Yolei looked at them, then started laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my god! Is that true? I would have never believed it. Davis, if you dared Ken Ichijouji, the jerk of the Digital World-"  
  
"Hey! Watch the name calling." Ken looked sideways at Yolei briefly.  
  
"-Sorry, but you should know. Right? I mean, you're Ken.. Well.. The actor from another world I suppose." Yolei snickered, leaning her chin in her hand and looking at him. She found him cute when he was nice and funny like this. Wondering how long it would last, she soon started to daydream. Imagine, Ken as a nice guy. This double had to stay here and marry her!  
  
"If you say so." Looking at Daisuke, Ken sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm late for school. Let's eat pizza- right after I change. Hey! There's a great idea. Shopping! I need clothes.. My wardrobe. Well." Scraping across the floor in his chair, Ken motioned to his grey slacks, and matching shirt. Daisuke started laughing, making him blush in embarrassment and look away, wondering why he decided to wear such a disgrace to fabric.  
  
Yolei stood up and grinned, looking down at Ken. "Hey, that IS a great idea. Come on, you've gotta meet the Digidestined first!" She giggled, grabbing his shirt and yanking him to his feet and outside of the coffee shop, dragged away as he wasn't used to. Daisuke was left behind to grow jealous and grab the napsacks.  
  
"Come on Ken, this way!" Sliding her arm through his, Yolei laughed like a maniac and ran down the sidewalk, Ken stumbling behind and flying wildly across the pavement. As they pushed through groups of people, they would turn and stare as the infamous boy genius was pulled along by what appeared to be a hyperactive fan girl, then trailed by a growling boy.  
  
"No! Wait! Ack! Waiiiiiiiiiiit! Christ, Yolei! Ahhhh! Help me! She's worse than Miyako! Yikes! Watch out! Pole! -Sorry siiiiirrrrrr!" Kne wailed, clinging onto Yolei since he found she wouldn't let go no matter what, adjusting to the life or death situation. Sometimes turning his head back he looked to Daisuke and looked pained, mouthed 'Sorry' to his best friend.  
  
  
  
"We're here! Our school. Look! There's everyone in the playground!"  
  
"No, Yolei! Stop! You don't under-"  
  
"Look, there's Yolei now.. And she's got.. Ken?!?" Cody turned his head and stared with his jaw dropped, watching Ken and Yolei enter the playground, Ken hanging onto the wire fence and screaming his head off. As he watched, Davis came up behind and grabbed Ken's arms, walking with Yolei towards the group with their struggling catch.  
  
"Psst. Yolei, have you gone insane..? Why did you bring Ken here?!"  
  
"Nevermind Cody, I'd like to get a piece of him." T.K. walked towards Yolei and stood in front of her, looking up as Ken struggled in the grasp of two people. Lowering his eyes he glared and waited for Yolei and Davis to drop him. As they did, he landed on th ground and groaned, staring up at the sky in a daze.  
  
"Well Ken. Welcome to our little gathering. GLAD you could make it.. Emperor."  
  
"Hey! Lay off T.K. that's not the Ken we're used to. This one and Davis over there is a dimension traveller. They came here from their world where they're just actors in a show." Yolei smiled, helping Ken up. "Besides, this one's nice and clueless."  
  
"..Wha?" Ken groaned, shaking his head a few times. Looking around at the Digidestineds he gasped and stood up, managing to dive behind Daisuke and duck to peer over his shoulders. "..They're gonna eat me!"  
  
..So then it was Daisuke's turn to explain their story. 


End file.
